As Real as You Make It
by Jiffie
Summary: You walk down the blank hall way, stopping, you look down to see a thick book. You can either A. open it. B. leave it there, and ignore this story. or C. stand there and reread the summary. JackXYou, a CYOA of a life time, literally...
1. Breakfast, Puppies, and Witches, oh my!

**Author's note:** Okay, this might be a big different here on , and a little confusing, and yes, this is indeed a CYOA (**For the less fortunate minds:** _Choose Your Own Adventure_) and in CYOAs, the main character is yourself, the character's name is **your** name. Your age range should be from 14-17, and your looks would be explained vaguely through the story, so it can be anything. One last thing adventurer, your choices will be _**#123Numbered456#**_, follow the numbers to read your story, it might be hard to find, but always scroll down, **_neve__r_** up, unless told otherwise.

The beginning is kind of like a test, to get an understanding of how the story is going to work. Also, there is no right or wrong answers, just how you want to handle the situation, choose whatever answer that might tickle your fancy; for better performance, pick your answers to what **you** think is _best_, even if it might not be _wise_....

**Warning:** Um, cursing and rum and such.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it people, I don't even own you...

**Summary:** Your just a normal girl, who's been sucked into the world of the late 1700s, into the Caribbean. You have no idea how, or why even, but when your life get mixed up with a certain pirate, you have no choice but to participate. Following the not so famous Captain Jack Sparrow, you start to think that you might be losing your mind; let's just hope you wont lose your head in the process.

* * *

**00000Breakfast00000**

You wake up to the whistling of birds and the rays of sunlight landing on your face. Blinking you feel out of character, like your a different person. Getting out of bed you groggily rub your eyes, you stood up. Looking around you wonder why your mother didn't come to wake you for school, then you remembered it was Sunday. That's why you were feeling so bummed! School was starting tomorrow and you were new to the school. You hated being new, that meant people didn't know your quirks, they wouldn't know how to act around you, and you weren't feeling to good lately so you really wanted to be left alone. You walked into your bathroom and showered and got dressed, you dressed in your favorite outfit and walked down stairs. Your mom was cooking breakfast and your dad was sitting at the dinning table eating some of it.

"Jeez lazy girl, 'bout time you got up and did something productive!" Your mom said, you knew she was joking but you kind of took it personally.

You paused and stared.

_**1:**_ Greet them; you know she was only joking. (Go to the words with the number one)

_**2:**_ Frown and play with the hem of your top; that kind of made you feel even more bummed. (Go to the words with the number two)

_**3:**_ Take it personally; you're just not feeling good today. (Go to the words with number three)

_**4:**_ Brush it off; your life is the meaning of productivity! (Go to the words with number four)

_**5:**_ Get offended; what do they know about productivity. (Go to the words with number five)

_**6:**_ Laugh it off; you couldn't possibly be lazy. (Go to the words with number six)

_**7:**_ Joke along; it _is_ one o'clock! (Go to the words with number seven)

**1.1.1Greet them1.1.1**

You smiled "Good morning mom, dad." You said turning to them, your mother turned and smiled; yeah she was just messing with you. It was one o'clock, a normal time for you to wake up when it's Saturday. But Sunday you try to fix your scheduled, so she was kind of right.

"Guud mor'ming." Your father said, spilling food from his mouth. Your father is a ditz and just plain clumsy. You cringed, and laughed.

"Oookay~" You said laughing, pretending to wipe food off of you.

"Is it safe to bring breakfast over, or do you have something to say honey?" Your mother said referring to your father as she held your plate of breakfast above her head.

"Mo, Mi guud." Your father said, spewing more food, this time really on you.

"Ew." You laughed and quickly wiped yourself off. Your mom placed you plate down and began to get her own. You smiled at your father, you liked his childish personality; you knew your father had a serious side as well, too bad some people couldn't see that, like his job for example.

"So how do you feel about school _____?" Your mother said, starting her normal casual table talk routine. After talking about that, the subject some how led to other things like what you want to do in life, then drifted to what Macaron was made out of.

"It's walnut!" Your father shouted.

"No almond." Your mother countered. You stood; you didn't have the heart to tell them that it could be made out of both and a lot other things. They just only bought the walnut and almond kind.

"Where are you going?" You mother asked quickly, like she have some mommy chip telling her that her daughter was leaving.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe to check out my new school." You notice that your voice got a little hitched at the end; you really missed your friends.

"Okay dear, just come back before seven." You smiled at your mother's words; she still treated you like you were twelve. You new she means well, so you trust her crazy curfews, if not just to make her feel better.

"Okay, bye." You shouted, leaving out the door.

"You think she's going to be ok?" Your mother asked.

"I'm sure she will, she's a smart girl" Your father said, standing to get ready for work. (o0o0Go to the **black** words; Puppy0o0o)

**4.4.4Brush it off4.4.4**

You knew she was joking; you're always productive--well to a certain extent. You saw it was one o'clock, _way_ past what you usually wake up at; you were pretty out of whack. You sat at the table as your father looked up.

"Wha, poo guud po 'ay 'i'?" Your father said, spilling food from his mouth. Your father is a ditz and just plain clumsy. You cringed, you really didn't like when he did that; he's foolish child like attitude was why he never got a raise; no one would take him seriously!

"Ew Paul, chew your food!" Your lip curled in disgusted, you never liked referring to your parents as 'mom and dad'. He looked confused and then started to chew like a cow.

"That's so disgusting! Why can't you grow up?!" You huffed and hopped from the table.

"Please _____ would you not shout at the table!" Your mother shouted, your father just smiled and began bouncing in his seat like some kid; mocking you. You rolled your eyes; you sometimes didn't understand how your mom put up with him.

"Where are you going?" Your mother asked. Bring your breakfast to the table.

"Does it matter?" You say walking towards the door.

"Yes it does young lady, your not eighteen yet" She said placing her hands on her hips. "Now I'm your mother and I think I deserve to know where my _**under**__ eighteen year old_ daughter is going" She began to tap her foot in that mother kind of way.

"Gena, I am a responsible person, _I think_ _I know what I'm doing_" You said smartly, how dare she treat you like a kid. You mother looked at you shocked with her mouth open.

"_Diiiiivaaa~_" Your dad taunted.

"Shut up Paul!" You shouted and ran out of the house.

".... Did she just call me '_Gena_'?" Your mom asked shocked, turning to your dad. He nodded his head.

"That girl..." Your mom muttered. (o0o0Go to the **black** words; Puppy0o0o)

**2.2.2Frown and play with the hem of your top2.2.2**

You were a little hesitant to sit down, you knew she had to be joking, but she was right, it was one o'clock. You sat down and tapped your finger on the table.

"Uww, bunp oomp po paah--" You stared at your father like he was crazy; which he probably was, your father is a ditz and just plain clumsy and he was spewing out food. You loved him but sometimes you thought he took life as a joke, he needed to be more serious. You felt so sympathetic when his job refused his raise, you knew he was crushed when it happened, but he just covered it up with humor.

"What? No one can understand you honey" Your mother said referring to your father as she held your plate of breakfast above her head. She handed you your plate and went to sit down with hers.

"I... errrn" Your father said clearing his throat. "... I said, 'don't be so sad' jelly belly" Your father said with his ridiculous nick name. It had nothing to do with you, but you thought it was cute.

"So family, how's it do'n" Your father said, egg covering his cheek. You grabbed a napkin and wiped his face; a little nitpicky, but you couldn't stand the mess.

"Awww" Your father pouted. You smiled, sometimes you felt like you were the parent and he was the child.

"So how do you feel about school _____?" Your mother said, starting her normal casual table talk routine. After talking about that, the subject some how led to other things like what you want to do in life, then drifted to what Macaron was made out of.

"It's walnut!" You father shouted.

"No almond" You mother countered. You stood; you didn't have the heart to tell them that it could be made out of both and a lot other things. They just only bought the walnut and almond kind.

"Where are you going?" You mother asked quickly, like she have some mommy chip telling her that her daughter was leaving.

"Oh, I was going to take a walk" You said, "I'll be home by seven" you added, as not to trouble your mother you recited your curfew, it was a school night.

"Okay, be good" Your mother said as you left.

"She so... _obedient_"Your father said, standing up for work.

"And? What's wrong with that?" Your mother said.

"_Oh, well when you say that nothing_" You father said sarcastically. "She needs to be more... crazy, more... less..." Your father stumbled over his words.

"More like you, less like me?" Your mother helped, placing her hands on her hips. She began to tap her foot in that mother kind of way.

"Ah... I'm just going to go to work..." Your father added quickly.

"You do that." (o0o0Go to the **black** words; Puppy0o0o)

**7.7.7Joke along7.7.7**

You knew she was joking; you're always sleeping late on weekends. You saw it was one o'clock, a time you usually find yourself waking up; wans't an exception today. You sat at the table as your father looked up.

" Guud mor'ming" You laughed as your father spit crumbs of his food out, you dust it off of you and purposely onto him. Your father is a ditz and just plain clumsy, which was everything you could ever want in a father. You loved him, the way he took life as a joke cruel joke; turning every think in his wake to laughter. You felt so outraged when his job refused his raise, you knew he was crushed when it happened, but he just covered it up with humor; you couldn't help but joke along with him.

"Are you done wasting your breakfast, is it safe to bring breakfast over?" Your mother said sarcastically referring to your father as she held your plate of breakfast above her head. You laughed and thanked her when she placed your breakfast down and walked over to eat hers.

"So, how's the prick you call a boss doing; stilling being an ass?" You said casually, you giggled a little as you saw your mom's eyes widen as she choked on her drink.

"_____! Language!" Your mother shouted shock.

"Ah, you know, an ass is an ass." Your father replied calmly, you couldn't really if he was joking or not; that was how good he was at his satirical persona, you loved that.

"Paul! Don't encourage…" Your mother scolded.

"But their being an ass! He deserve that raise!" You shouted, getting emotional.

"_____!" Your mother barked back.

"Honey, what's so bad about '_ass'_?" Your father asked, once again seeming serious.

"Yeah! If their an ass, we should be able to call them an _ass_." Now you were just saying it to bother her.

"Pleas, you too." Your mother sighed.

"Come on, it's natural. I have an ass, you have an ass, even are daughter have an _ass_." You father said, you couldn't hold in your laughter.

"_Ass_." You snickered.

"Can we please stop saying 'ass'!!" You mother shouted. You and your father gasped and silently stared at her.

"She said…" Your father whispered, mouthing 'ass'. You burst out laughing; your mother side, sometimes she didn't know what to do with the two of you.

"Okay, I'm out." You said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" You mother asked quickly, mommy chip telling her to question her daughter.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe walk around the block or some'n." You absent mindlessly.

"'Or _some'n_'? Where is that supposed to be, or am I going to have to worry where your at all day?" Your mother said, picking up the dishes.

"I dunno, the school or some where…" You still didn't really give an direct answer; only because _you_ really didn't know, you were just going to walk around.

"Okay dear, just come back before seven." Your mother sighed out.

You frowned at the curfew, didn't she know all the good stuff started _after_ seven. You new she means well, so you would be home by then, but what a shame it would be if you 'lost' track of time. You looked down at your watch and quickly slipped it off and chucked it in the shoe bin.

"Okay, bye" You shouted, leaving out the door.

"That girl, if she's not your child, then she definitely isn't mine." Your mother said, your father laughed.

**5.5.5Get offended5.5.5**

What the hell?! She act like she 'makes a difference in the world' you ignored her and stomped over to the table, plopping in your seat and almost knocking over the flower pot.

" _____?!What is wrong with you!?" Your mother shout, almost burning herself. You sighed loudly and highly exaggerated, you were already bummed, and you didn't need this.

"Mum mum--" "EW! Fuck dad?!?" You shouted as he spit his food out on you.

"Language!! And don't curse at your father!" Your mother said, coming to you with two plates.

"Well he's the one _spitting_ food!!" You stood and started to dust your pants.

"What I was trying to say...errrn" You father cleared his throat "'Some one's cranky'" He then began snickering, your father is a ditz and just plain clumsy, you hated that, not to seem like you cared but your attitude nevered effect him, and it kind of pisses you off.

"Oh, yeah, _that's _going to get you a raise" You muttered sarcastically, roughly pushing your chair in. You saw a flash of hurt fly through your father's eyes, but it went as quickly as it came.

"Don't you talk to your father like that!" Your mother shouted.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" You yelled back, stumping to the door.

"And where are you going!" You mother said following you.

"To do something fucking productive!!" You shouted sarcastically, slamming the door on her face. Your mom stared wide eyed.

"Ah, it's just a phase" You father said, standing for work.

"Yeah... and eleven year phase..." Your mother mumbled, on the brink of tears. (o0o0Go to the **black** word; Puppy0o0o)

**3.3.3Take it personally3.3.3**

You frowned, you didn't know if she was joking or not, you were feeling bummed today, and now you felt even worse. You noted that it was one o'clock; she was right, you were lazy, who sleep in that late? You shyed back some and walked towards the table.

"Mi." Your father said, spilling food from his mouth. Your father is a ditz and just plain clumsy.

"Hi..." You faked a smile; you really didn't feel in the mood today to laugh at his corny jokes.

"Jeez Paul, cover your mouth!" You mother said referring to your father as she held your plate of breakfast above her head. He wiped his mouth and your mother placed your food down. You looked down at you food and just poked at it, you weren't hungry.

"So how do you feel about school, _____?" Your mother said, starting her normal casual table talk routine. After talking about that, the subject some how led to other things like what you want to do in life, then drifted to your father being refused his raise.

"-You know, they're just big jerks." Your mother said to your father.

"Ah, well..." You father brushed off, you knew he was crushed when it happened, but he just covered it up with humor. You kind of felt it was your fault; you were feeling bummed a lot, and your father would always act goofy to cheer you up, you guess he just like being a goof so much that he drags it to work.

"Jelly belly, aren't ya hungry?" Your father asked, using his ridiculous nick name, you have no idea where he got it from, though you hope he just made it up. You looked down at your stomach; you didn't really have a jelly belly... did you?

"I'm... I'm going to take a walk." You stood, walking to the door.

"Oh, where to?" Your mother asked.

"The new school." You weren't planing on going there, you were just going to aimlessly walk around, but you didn't want her to worry.

"Okay love, be home at seven." You mother says as you leave.

"Is it me, or does she seem dead to you?" Your mother asked.

"Ah, it's you..." (o0o0Go to the **black** words; Puppy0o0o)

**6.6.6Laugh it off6.6.6**

You decide to laugh it off, she's not serious. You walk over to the table and sit down, your father turns towards you and stare at you for a moment. It looked like he was thinking about something.

"Paul, what are you doing?" Your mother said referring to your father as she held your plate of breakfast above her head. You shook your head and thanked your mother for the food as she sat down to eat.

You dad was still looking at, you didn't quiet understand so you smiled at him. He smiled and you could see the food in his mouth.

"Ew!" You squealed as you covered your eyes. You could hear your father laughing.

"Paul, stop messing with your daughter!" You heard your mother scold. You looked up and pushed your plate in front of you with a queasy face. Your father is a ditz and just plain clumsy, you really didn't like when he did that; he's foolish child like attitude was why he never got a raise, no one would take him seriously, men!

"What's wrong sweetie?" Your mother asked.

"I... I think I lost my appetite..." you mumbled and stood up.

"I think everyone did" Your mother agreed glaring at your father.

"I didn't" Your father said, eating the rest of his breakfast. You shook your head and walked off to the door.

"Sweetie where are you going?" Your mother asked, occasional slapping the hand of your father as he reach for your food.

"Shopping!" You say excitedly.

"Aw jelly belly, that's lame, do something more exciting!" Your father suggested, referring to you with his ridiculous nick name; you have no idea where he got it from, well so you thought. You looked down at your stomach--you don't really have a 'jelly belly' do you? You squealed and ran out of the house.

"... What's with her?" Your mother said, watching you blindly run down the street.

Your father shrugged. (o0o0Go to the **black** words; Puppy0o0o)

**o0o0o0o0Puppy0o0o0o0o**

As you were walking, you notice that your new school was just a few blocks down. It was closed though you decided to go check it out anyways. You examined its dark windows; the school looks so dead and barren when no one was there. You looked in the school parking lot, the school was so underdeveloped. You aimlessly walked along the school building, running your fingers over its painted bricks. A normal school would be filled with students and helpful _teaching_ teachers. However, when you went to this school's open house, it was quiet the opposite. It only had 217 students, twenty four teachers--who didn't care to actually teach, and one principal who looked oddly like a child molester. You know, the giddy creep old man who likes to hug children when he greet them; yeah, lets just say you made quiet a scene when you met him.

You shuddered when you thought of him; you prayed that you'll never have to have a meeting with him alone. You blinked twice as you notice that the back door was jarred. You might not be what someone would define as an adventure. But you were one damn curious teen, that open door was just too tempting. You pushed it open to find that you were in the school's kitchen. Walking and gazing around you came into the cafeteria, where they held the open house. You walked out of there and into the hall way, you gazed at all the tacky grayish blue lookers and the chipped paint on the walls. You walked passed class doors and occasionally stopped to open the doors that had no windows.

You opened one door without a window to find stairs was behind it. You paused and blinked... You could have sworn this school only had _one_ floor. You tried to remember rather or not you saw a top room on the building. Shrugging you walked up the stairs; you coughed as dust rouse from them. You thought about turning back, but you say why not; you were already half way there. Once at the top, you saw that it was a library; and a fairly big one at that! Now you hated the school even more--they bought all these books and stuffed them up here, not even bothering to touch up the school a little; and it doesn't even seem like anyone has been up her to even read them!

Grumbling, you walk around to check out the library; from the looks of it, it was pretty trashed! Books were on the floor, and cobwebs and dust were all over the place. You walked over to a pile of books, you picked up one that read Elia and the Last Essays of Elia you blinked, and the book looked _reeeaaally_ old. It was in great condition though; well, as great as a two century book can be. It probably wasn't even that old, maybe just a copy. It was made by some guy name Charles Lamb, you read and turned the book over, seemed he died in 1834. Jeez, and he was born in 1772... Wait, no; there was some brown dust on it. You raised you top lip and tried to dust it off--you screamed, it wasn't dust; it was a huge ass hairy brown spider! Dropping the book you scooted back from it, you didn't see where the spider fell, you just keep stumbling back--secret to you and your family, you were deathly afraid of spiders, arachnophobia didn't even brush against the explanation of fear you felt of them. That, sadly, was something you inherited from your mother, your father always had to kill them for the both of you. And if that wasn't enough reason to love him, you didn't know what was.

You bumped into a bookshelf on the other side of the room, knocking half of its collection on top of you. You scrambled to get from up under them, it wasn't a lot, only a few had fallen and most were on the floor. Standing you dusted yourself off--that's it, you had enough, you shouldn't have come. Walking towards the door you tripped, falling flat on your face. You forehead fell onto a book; you were going to have one shinner alright. Debrett's Etiquette for Girls, _pffft_~ someone actually made a book like that? Getting up, you turned to see the book that tripped you, it was The History of the buccaneers of America, you scoffed; pirates, you couldn't even began to say what you thought of them, but you did know that you now hate whoever made that book. You gruffly picked up the book, mind as well seeing as it got your attention. You looked down at the book to glance over.

Reading the book, this time checking for spiders, you notice that the pages were really old--or really dirty! It had profiles of what you assumed were popular pirate engravings, flicking through you saw some maps of North America. The writing was faded so you couldn't really tell what it was about so you placed the book down. You notice that you had some black coal soot on your hands, you dusted them of on the wall--this place was filthy, you were leaving. Carefully, as to not trip, you walked over to the steps and began to climb down them. You got lost in the school once or twice but you eventually found your way out. You notice that the sky was turning a dark blue; you could see half of the sky turning weird yellow and reds. You remembered your never changing curfew and began to walk around to look for a clock. There were many in the school but you didn't even know if that broke down school's appliance even work, plus you weren't feeling up to going back in that place.

You walked further down the street until you were at a cross walk, you heard a dog yipping--it sounded pretty young, distracted by the noise, you turned to see four kids and a dog; three of them were boys, maybe about nine or ten, the last one was a girl, she looked to be six or seven and thoes boys where pushing her.

You felt an emotion.

_**8:**_Help her; you **really** hate bullies!! (Go to the words with number 8)

_**9:**_Help her; No one should be treated like that. (Go to the words with number 9)

_**10:**_ Don't help her; they're just some immature kids. (Go to the words with number 10)

_**11:**_ Help her; you just can't stand by and see this continue. (Go to the words with number 11)

_**12:**_ Don't help; kids tend to play too rough. (Go to the words with number 12)

_**13:**_Don't help; kids do these things, you don't want to get involved. (Go to the words with number 13)

_**14**_**:**Don't help; it's not your business. (Go to the words with number 14)

**8.8.8You _really_ hate bullies!!8.8.8**

You decided to help, you really hate bullies! How dare people try and harass someone because of their difference. You didn't know why they where messing with the girl, but 99.9 % of bullies bully people because of their difference. You marched over to the kids and stood behind them, the puppy stopped barking and the little girl looked up.

"Hey punks!" You shouted, making they boys turn around.

"You get out of here you little pricks!" You shouted, holding up your fist in a threatening stance.

"Or what, you gonna hit us '_lady_'!" A snot nose kid taunted, he was holding the puppy's collar; but the puppy didn't seem to want to be with him. You frowned and slapped the little boy; he dropped the dog--which thankfully fell on his feet. The boy began to sob loudly.

"H-hey! You can't hit us! We're kids!" Another boy shouted, he had hold of the girls shoulder. The third boy had a remote control of some sort in his hands.

"I'm under eighteen you little prick, still a minor, which means I get to do whatever I want to you and have no consequences." You said, cracking your knuckles. "Or, unless you 'call my mommy'." You mimicked.

The boys stared shocked and ran down the street. There legs were so little you could easily catch them, but they weren't your main priority. Looking down at the little girl you gave her a goofy smile and began to laugh. She blinked and stared at you as if you've grown three heads.

"Scared them off, huh?" You said, elbowing her in the shoulders.

"Um..." She mumbled but then smiled.

"Thank-" "-Arp! Arp!" You and the little girl looked to see the puppy running back to where you walked from. Your eyes focused to the street to see a toy car resting in the middle of it.

"Don't worry, I'll get 'em" You said giving the girl a thumb up. Running to catch up; this puppy's little legs actually made him run faster! The puppy stopped once he reached the car and began to nip at it. You finally caught up with him.

"Hey little bud, lets get you back to your mommy" You said, picking him up, he licked your face. You stood up and he began to wiggle in your hands.

"Hey what's up, hey?!" He hopped out of your hands. Suddenly your vision turned gray, blue, white, an eye straining yellow, and then everything went black. You couldn't breath, your body felt cold, you heard an ear splitting scream and heard a sicking crunch as the sound of a car screeched to a stop.(~~~Go to the **black** words; Witch~~~)

**9.9.9No one should be treated like that9.9.9**

You frowned and walked towards them, no one deserve to be bullied on; especially such a little girl.

"Three against one, that's not fair" You said calmly, scaring the boys and causing them to turn around.

"Hey, get lost lady!" A snot nose kid shouted, he was holding the puppy's collar; but the puppy didn't seem to want to be with him.

"Yeah, scram!" Another boy shouted, he had hold of the girl's shoulders. The third boy had a remote control of some sort in his hands.

"You three _little _boys shouldn't be ganging on one girl" You said crossing your arms; they were young, a scolding should do the trick.

"Hey! We're not little!" The boy with the controller said.

You sighed "Look, get your hands off of her and stop harassing that puppy!" You shouted. They looked frighten, but then frowned.

"Here!" The little boy holding the girl yelled and pushed her into you.

"Do it Jimmy!" The boy holding the puppy yelled, he threw the puppy down--who thankfully fell on his feet, and ran after the other. The boy named Jimmy ran backwards as he stared forward, doing something with the controller. You didn't care, there little legs were too small to make them un-catch-able, but you didn't see the need to go after them.

"You okay?" You asked the girl. She looked up at you and smiled.

"Yeah, thank-" "-Arp! Arp!" You and the little girl looked to see the puppy running back to where you walked from. Your eyes focused to the street to see a toy car resting in the middle of it.

"Oh no... Peppy!" The little girl yelled. You both ran towards him.

"I'll bring him back" You smiled at the girl, patting her shoulder and walked to over to the dog.

"Hey little guy, your just going away at that aren't 'cha?" You said, patting his head. The puppy kept biting.

"Aw, cute, let's get you back" Picking him up, he licked your face. You stood up and he began to wiggle in your hands.

"Hm... What's up, hey?!"He hopped out of your hands. Suddenly your vision turned gray, blue, white, an eye straining yellow, and then everything went black. You couldn't breath, your body felt cold, you heard an ear splitting scream and heard a sicking crunch as the sound of a car screeched to a stop.(~~~Go to the **black** words; Witch~~~)

**14.14.14It's not your business14.14.14**

You turned around and ignored them, it's not your business. You waited for the blinking red hand to turn into a solid white stick figure. You didn't care to help her out; six or seventy-six, it didn't matter, and none of them deserved your 'help'. You didn't start the fight so why should you finish it. The stick man appeared while you were thinking, you didn't know how long it been there so you decided now would be a good time to walk across. You heard a buzzing sound and stopped, something ran into the back of your heel. Looking down you saw a micro car, you looked up at the little boys to see them laughing.

"Hey! Fucktards!" You yelled. The three boys stuck their tongues out at you and ran off, pushing the girl and releasing the puppy in the processs. You growled, you could easily catch them; their little legs were so little, they didn't go to fast. You had better thing to do, though, then fight some little kids.

"Peppy!" "Arp! Arp!" The little girl cried out. You looked down to see the puppy running towards you. The puppy stopped once he reached the car and began to nip at it. You sneered and growled at the puppy. He just looked up, barked, and began to bite at your foot. You nudged at him but he kept biting.

"Peppy please come back!" The girl shouted, the puppy was just biting away.

"Damn it, fuck off! You stupid... dog..." The dog was already hopping back onto the side walk.

"Hn..." Suddenly your vision turned gray, blue, white, an eye straining yellow, and then everything went black. You couldn't breath, your body felt cold, you heard an ear splitting scream and heard a sicking crunch as the sound of a car screeched to a stop.(~~~Go to the **black** words; Witch~~~)

**10.10.10They're just some immature kids10.10.10**

You snear and turn away, they're just some immature kids that doesn't know how to grow up. You waited for the blinking red hand to turn into a solid white stick figure. You didn't care to help, you weren't their mothers, and those kids should know better; if they didn't, that was their parents fault. The stick man appeared while you were thinking, you didn't know how long it been there so you decided now would be a good time to walk across. You heard a buzzing sound and stopped, something ran into the back of your heel, making you loose your footing and wobble a little; you didn't fall but you did look like an idiot flailing about. Looking down after you steadied yourself, you saw a micro car, you looked up at the little boys to see them laughing.

"Oh, real mature... You little kids think you're funny!" You shouted at them; how dare they make you look like a fool.

You weren't even bothering them and they still felt the need to fuck with you, kids. They kept laughing and ran off, pushing the girl and releasing the puppy in the processs. Their little legs made them slower so it would have been easy to catch them, but running after them would make you look as immature as they do now. You scoffed and were going to turn back and walked the other half of the street.

"Peppy!" "Arp! Arp!" The little girl cried out, getting up from the ground. You looked down to see the puppy running towards you. The puppy stopped once he reached the car and began to nip at it. You blinked at the puppy, you shooed him. He just looked up, barked, and began to bite at your foot. You nudged at him but he kept biting.

"Peppy please come back!" The girl shouted, the puppy was just biting away.

"Go on, leave. You stupid...! Mutt..." The dog was already hopping back onto the side walk.

"Okay then..." Suddenly your vision turned gray, blue, white, an eye straining yellow, and then everything went black. You couldn't breath, your body felt cold, you heard an ear splitting scream and heard a sicking crunch as the sound of a car screeched to a stop.(~~~Go to the **black** words; Witch~~~)

**11.11.11You just can't stand by and see this continue11.11.11**

You frowned and closed your eyes, you really didn't want to get involve, but your heart couldn't bear to see this continue. You walked over to them, as you stopped the little girl stopped crying and looked up at you.

"You three shouldn't bully people, it's not right." You said calmly, scaring the three boys in the processs.

"Hey, get lost lady!" A snot nose kid shouted, he was holding the puppy's collar; but the puppy didn't seem to want to be with him.

"Yeah, scram!" Another boy shouted, he had hold of the girl's shoulders. The third boy had a remote control of some sort in his hands.

"You all should be a shamed of yourselves." You said, placing your hands on your hip; they were young, a scolding should do the trick.

"Oh no, were sorry lady, _will just go_!" The boy with the controller said sarcastically. None of them budged.

You sighed "Why don't you three go home, you really shouldn't pick on people." You said taking the boy's hand from the girl's shoulders. The boy snatched his hand from you.

"Hey back off!" He shouted at you "That's it, we don't need this! Here!" The little boy holding the girl yelled and pushed her into you.

"Do it, Jimmy!" The boy holding the puppy yelled, he threw the puppy down--who thankfully fell on his feet, and ran after the other. The boy named Jimmy ran backwards as he stared forward, doing something with the controller. They weren't your main concern, their little legs were too small to make them un-catch-able, but you didn't see the need to go after them.

"Are you hurt?" You asked the girl. She looked up at you and smiled.

"No, thank-" "-Arp! Arp!" You and the little girl looked to see the puppy running back to where you walked from. Your eyes focused to the street to see a toy car resting in the middle of it.

"Oh no... Peppy!" The little girl yelled. She ran towards him, you followed behind.

"Stay here please." You told the little girl as you stopped her from running out in the street. You walked over to the puppy.

"Hey there little fella." The puppy was nipping at the toy car. "Come on now, let's take you to mommy, okay?" You said, picking him up, he licked your face. You stood up and he began to wiggle in your hands.

"Hm? What's wrong, oh?!" He hopped out of your hands. Suddenly your vision turned gray, blue, white, an eye straining yellow, and then everything went black. You couldn't breath, your body felt cold, you heard an ear splitting scream and heard a sicking crunch as the sound of a car screeched to a stop.(~~~Go to the **black** words; Witch~~~)

**12.12.12Kids tend to play too rough12.12.12**

You frowned, little kids play too rough; not to say that your weak, but kids don't take kindly to strangers telling them what to do and you didn't feel like getting your hands dirty beating them up. You waited for the blinking red hand to turn into a solid white stick figure. You really hate it when boys think they can boss little girls around, she probably didn't do anything but be a little girl that was easy to mess with. The stick man appeared while you were thinking, you didn't know how long it been there so you decided now would be a good time to walk across. You heard a buzzing sound and stopped, something ran into the back of your heel, causing you to fall flat on your ass. You heard laughing and looked to where it was coming from, it was those three boys. You blushed heavily and stood; oh those little brats where going to pay. Walking towards them, they coward back a little. You gave them a cute smile and they blushed.

"Oh my, oh no. Did you three see who tripped me?" You asked overly dramatic but they were kids, it was probably sexy so them.

"Uh... um" A snot nose kid stuttered, he was holding the puppy's collar; but the puppy didn't seem to want to be with him.

"Uh, Jimmy did it!" Another boy shouted, he had hold of the girl's shoulders. The third boy had a remote control of some sort in his hands and looked flustered.

"Uh, no I didn't!" The third boy known as Jimmy hid the controller behind his back.

"Oh, okay then... You see, it's just that I think I really hurt myself" You said, sounding faint and out of breath. "I... I might even have a bruise" You placed your hand on your chest, opening your shirt a little; all three of the boy's leand in. You quickly lifted your hand and backhand all three of them.

"Hey!" They all shouted.

"Teach you right you little perverts! Messing with that poor girl" You said, the kids looked angry but ran off, one boy dropping the puppy-who thankfully landed on his feet, probably to tell their mommies, you though.

"Are you okay?" The little girl asked. Awe she was such a cutie; you couldn't believe those boys, men.

"Yeah, better yet, are you okay?" You asked, petting her head.

"Yeah, thank-" "-Arp! Arp!" You and the little girl looked to see the puppy running back to where you walked from. Your eyes focused to the street to see the toy car resting in the middle of it.

"Oh no... Peppy!" The little girl yelled. She ran towards him, you followed behind.

"Wait her sweetie, I'll get him" You reassured the girl as you walked to the puppy.

"Hello cutie" The puppy was nipping at the toy car. "Come on now" you cooed, picking him up, he licked your face. You stood up and he began to wiggle in your hands.

"Hm? Oh!" He hopped out of your hands. Suddenly your vision turned gray, blue, white, an eye straining yellow, and then everything went black. You couldn't breath, your body felt cold, you heard an ear splitting scream and heard a sicking crunch as the sound of a car screeched to a stop.(~~~Go to the **black** words; Witch~~~)

**~~~Witch~~~**

Your body began to numb from the cold, you could feel yourself looking around but it was still black. You could breathe again as the black turnd to a grayish white, blinding white, to a sky blue. You blinked as you looked around to see clouds and birds flying through the baby blue hue of the sky. You looked down and gasped; up under you, twenty feet down was the ground, but that wasn't what shocked you, what shocked you was the glossy lifeless eyes of yourself; you covered your mouth and gagged. Your body was sprawled over the street; your mouth was gaped open slightly, you choked at the oddly bent places your leg and arm was in, you nearly fainted at the blood you saw leaking from somewhere up under you. You blinked back tears as you saw people crowding around your body. You saw the little girl that was being harassed, there was a policeman trying to calm her down; you saw a second police man cuffing and stuffing a guy into the back of his cop car. You saw a red sports car with a darker red splattered on the top; his car, your blood; you sobbed and look to see two paramedics surrounding your body.

They quickly pulled out their equipment; you blushed as they ripped your top open to strap wires and things you couldn't place a name on. You gasped as you saw them begin to give up, your eyes widen when you saw the paramedics shake their head sadly. Hot tears trailed down your cheeks, you could taste the salt as your mouth hung open in a silent sob.

"Save me…" You manage to mumble, you shook your head as no one listen and they began to drape a starch blue sheet over your head.

You closed your eyes, you couldn't look anymore; you couldn't stand to see the paramedics lift your body into the back of their car. You blocked out the pitted looks in the peoples eyes, more tears fell. You sobbed and covered your mouth as the paramedics shook their head and began to drive off.

"Save me… Save me. Save me!" You shouted, the ambulance kept going, you heard the faint mutter of 'DOA' come from it. You sobbed into your hand as you saw the people begin to clear out and leave, you hugged yourself and curled into a ball.

Your lungs began to tighten as your air supply became scarce; you opened your eyes to see colors flash through them, no! You weren't ready to go yet! They was supposed to save you, someone was supposed to save you… You gasped as you stopped breathing, the flash of colors bled to black and you began to feel dizzy as your body dropped. You closed your eyes as your heart clenched; you opened your eyes to see a spiral of black and white. The white dulled to a gray, then morphed into a deep purple you looked up to see that you were flying to a little white dot, or falling, you didn't know, there were nothing there to tell you what direction you were going.

You blinked as the white increased in size; you smiled as the clenching lighten with you nearing closer. Wherever you were going—Heaven, Hell, or a black void, you didn't care, just as long as you were able to rid yourself of this feeling of regret of all the things you didn't have the chance to do. You felt your breath come back and closed your eyes, as the white increased into a huge hole, you waited for the pure to embrace you.

You quickly opened your eyes as a roller coaster like feeling fluttered in your stomach; your eyes were met with a clearer bluer sky… Sky?! You gasped as you flipped and nosed dive down. You blinked but couldn't conjure breath to scream, you could see concrete heading straight towards you; or you towards it!

You cursed and held your nose, you fell smack onto a seagull that so happened to be flying by under you. Your body spun and flipped through the air until you, steady now, were falling on your back. You clenched your eyes shut after the dizzying spin; your mind blanked as you felt yourself _float_ down on your back. You heard many gasp and women screaming.

You opened your eyes to see a crowd of people around you, men guarded the women protectively as they either screamed and or fainted; children were hiding behind, what you could only assume, their mothers; you gawked at their colonial like clothing.

"Fall in!" You heard a strong male voice yell, you gawked even more when a group of men pushed pass the crowd; they also wore colonial like clothing but only they all matched in their red and white colors.

"Raise arms!" You blinked as they held up guns with knives on the end, all pointing them at you. A man silkily slipped passes the crowd of unified men and stood right in front of you.

"You, _witch_, are under arrest." The man stated calmly as he gave you a condescending smirk.

The man had beautiful hazel green eyes, but that was about it, everything else seemed unnatural, his skin was obviously powdered down, as well as his curly white wig. You could only assume his hair was brown by picking the norm, but you couldn't really tell with the grany squirrel and all. He seemed to be expecting something from you, but you only stared at him dumbly.

"Ah, not afraid are you? Well, we'll see how you fair with the gallows." He said haughtily.

He frowned at your blank stare as if expecting you to piss your pants, you couldn't help it, all this was scrambling your brain and each time you tried to order it, your brain would cramp. A gray streak flash through your eyes and you felt a hard thump in your lap. You looked down to see the same seagull you ran into, its wing was twisted in an odd way and its blood leaked onto you—all in all it was dead. You screamed and everything went black.

"Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on." You heard whistling and a few men saying, the voices were too far away and ringing fuzz was buzzing through your ears, you couldn't really tell.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." You heard a gruff voice say, this one was much closer, so you were certain it was male.

"_Oh_,_ excuse us_ if we haven't resigned ourselves to the _gallows_ just yet." You heard the far away voice say sarcastically.

There were silence for a while, you then heard the men cooing for the dog again. You heard something near your ear rustle as you felt something rub against your hip as it trailed up and started towards your stomach. You then felt something brush against your cheek and heat near your face. You smelt some kind of strong stench, like alcohol something began to tickle your upper lip.

You were a little frightened.

_**15:**_ Slap it away; nothing should be that close to you. (Go to the words with number 15)

_**16:**_ Sneeze; it tickles. (Go to the words with number 16)

_**17:**_ Cough; the stench, it _burns_… (Go to the words with number 17)

_**18:**_ Brush it away; the tickle is annoying. (Go to the words with number 18)

_**19:**_ Hold your breath and open your eyes; you hope it's not a spider. (Go to the words with number 19)

_**20:**_ Blush; for some reason you feel very hot. (Go to the words with number 20)

_**21:**_ Open your eyes; you want to know what's going on. (Go to the words with number 21)

**15.15.15Cough15.15.15**

You inwardly cringed at the stench, the smell was familiar; it smelled like your uncle Joe at your tenth Christmas, he called you Betty and tried to kiss you. You shuddered at the thought; the smell was horribly rancid to you since then. Warm air brushed over your face, your nose was burning, and you couldn't take it. You quickly lifted your hand to cover your mouth and coughed, slapping something in the process. You heard a grunt and opened your eyes.

Above you were a dusty brown wooden ceiling, with dusty brown wooden walls, and a dusty brown wooden floor. You quickly hopped up from the dirty floor and dusted yourself off. Looking around, you notice that you were closed off by dirty bars. Also on the other side of the dirty bars where a few old looking men, who were equally dirty, locked in their own bars; you assumed they were the men who were calling for the dog.

"Okay, maby I deserved that…" You blinked and looked around your cell, there was someone sharing it with you; and he was rubbing his jaw.

The man had chocolate eyes that was rimed with mascara of some sort, sun kissed skin that might not have been naturally bronze, he had dark brown hair which was matted, yet oddly neat, in dreads that reached his mid back; littered in it was tiny knickknacks and gold pieces, tied at the top of it was a deep red bandanna; covered by a tricorn. The man also had a goatee that was braided in two with beads at the end of both. He was, also, quite equally dirty.

"What is this place?" You mumbled.

"It's called a prison." The man in your cell said as he stood up, you must have looked at him confused, buy what he said next, "You know, bars and locks… _Can't excape_-" You held your hand up, to signal you understood.

"'Prison'? _Prison_?" You stared dumbly, the man nodded; you walked over to the bars and began to shake it. "How can I be in prison? I'm _dead_!" You shouted. The man in your cell blinked, he then avoided eye contact with you and slumped on a grim coated box.

"Damn wench, your scar'n the dog!" You looked to see that one of the men in the other cell was addressing that to you, frowning, you stumped over to the bars in between you and them.

"Who are you calling a wench, you dirty old man!" You shouted, glaring through the bars at them.

"Heh, _witches_…" One of them said, all nodding their heads, as if that was the answer to your anger.

That was the fifth time you heard that, a few from the crowed you fell into and once from that hazel eyed man.

The man in your cell perked up. "'Witch', you say?" He then stood and swaggered over to you.

You turned to follow his movements as he clamped his hands onto your hips, swaying his hands side to side, forcing your hips to do the same, he then pulled you closer to him.

"Why don't you do… _Whatever it is that witches do_, and break us out of here." The man smiled charmingly at you as he lifted your hand and kissed your knuckles.

He was such a gentleman, oh how you loved those, to bad he was dirt—and currently stroking your bottom. You pulled your hand back and slapped his straying hand away.

"Let go of me, you filthy perv!" You shouted.

"Heh, _witches_…" The same man from the other cell said again. This time, the man in your cell nodded in agreement.

"I'm not a witch!" You said angrily. The man in your cell looked down at your clothes, lingering on your breast more than needed. You covered your chest and scowled, he then looked back up at you as if you were the crazy one.

He then walked back to his 'chair' to stare blankly around the room. You looked over to the other cell to see them back at coaxing the dog. You then notice that, even though, tattered and covered in dirt and grime, they too had on the weird clothing the group of people earlier had on, like some kind of out of style vintage outfit.

"What's with the tacky clothing?" You asked, a little snooty, but they looked at you funny so~. No one, not even the dog turned to look at you.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Your eye twitched slightly, how dare they? The man in your cell boredly looked on as the others still tried to catch the dog's attention.

"I'm-." A huge blast cut you off, shaking you and your neighbors' cell. "… W-what… was th-."

"I know those guns." The man in your cell suddenly said, cutting you off. He jumped up and looking out the small high window. "It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." A man in the other cell said.

"Um, hello, what was that? What was that boom?" You asked, dusting the soot that fell on your shoulder.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" The man in your cell said back, ignoring you. You'd have no idea if he was being sarcastic, or truly wondering.

"I'm talking here!" You shouted, they turned to go back to what they were doing before. "Don't ignore meEee!-" You gasped as a huge boom shook your cell. Your body shook as you stumbled forward.

"Wah, catch me!" You shouted, the man in your cell jumped up as you fell onto of him. Hold you under your arms, stopping you from kissing the ground; he looked to the other cell to see a gaping hole on their side, and a teensy hole on your side.

"My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all." A man said curtly as another tossed the bone into your cell and all began to climb out the hole.

The man scoffed and dropped you flat on your face. He stepped over you and walked to the bone, picking it up, he began to whistle.

"Come on, doggy." The man began to coax. You lifted yourself up.

"_I'd never_…" You mumbled, dusting yourself off.

"It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack." The man, who you now no as Jack said, ignoring your mumbling, you stood behind him. "Come on. Come on, good boy. That'a good boy, come on!" Jack praised, you looked at the dog, it looked like a statue, and you didn't even see its stomach moving to breath.

"Is it real?" You whispered, Jack glared up at you.

"Of course it's real!" He said tensely, you could tell he was agitated, at you or the dog, you didn't know.

"Bit closer, bit closer." The dog didn't budge. You blinked.

"It's not going to move." You snipped, you didn't like how he was treating you.

"You got a better idea? What are you doing?" He mumbled back watching you, you walked off. "Now, and you don't talk." He grumbled.

"Oh? You wanted to speak to me now?" You said sarcastically, walking over to the small hole. You could feel him rolling his eyes as you inspected the hole. "I'm getting out by this hole, is what I'm doing." You said, sticking your head through the small through the hole, you saw people running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

You gawked as you saw men rounding around chasing women, "Okay, but I'm not helping, if you get stuck." You heard him say faintly. You gasped and pulled your head back in.

"Did you just call me fat?" You gasped at him. He turned and looked at you up and down, lingering on your busts.

"Heh… Not all of you." He smirked and you cringed, covering your chest again. He ignored you again and went back to the dog, you huffed and walked over to the create he once sat on,

"That's it, that's it, doggy." You didn't have to look back to no the dog still didn't move. "Come on _you filthy, slimy, mangy cur_." Jack grumbled, a loud clang was heard and the dog got up and ran off. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Jack called after the dog, but a crash was heard again and the guard came clanking down the stairs.

A dirty man came after; he looked around, a little surprised "This ain't the armory." Another man came down behind him. Jack stiffened, it was dark, and you could hardly see. You stood to get a better view.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg? Captain Jack Sparrow." The other man said to the first man, who you now know as Twigg.

Twigg spits pointlessly and you cringe, men were so disgusting, "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." He snickered with his buddy.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack said calmly, he didn't seem phased by their banter.

The other man frown and grabs Jack's throat, the moon light shines on his are to reveal a skeleton. You gasped and back up; that looked to real, you were dreaming, you had to be.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." You chanted, stepping back. You jumped a little as you back touch the cold stone behind you.

Jack looked down at the man's arm. "So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack pondered, he seemed to no what was up with them.

"You know nothing of Hell." The man who held jack said, releasing him. Him and his friends then both left.

"That's very interesting." Jack mumbled to himself, he then turned to see how you were holding up. Your face must have had a shocked look to it, for his face softens as he walked towards you.

"S-stay away, I faint, I feel faint!" You cried out, swatting out at him as you slide down to the floor. He backed up, looking at you for a second longer; he then went back to sitting in front of the bars. (***Go to the **black** words on the next chapter; Coma***)

**16.16.16Sneeze16.16.16**

You inwardly laughed, the hair thing was tickling your nose; you didn't know if it was just dust or actually hair. You jerk a little as a wiggly sensation formed in your noes. Warm air brushed over your face, your nose was tingling, and you couldn't take it. You quickly lifted your hand to cover your nose and sneeze, slapping something in the process. You heard a grunt and opened your eyes.

Above you were a kooky brown wooden ceiling, with kooky brown wooden walls, and a kooky brown wooden floor. You quickly hopped up from the kooky floor and bobbling from the rush of blood to your head, you smiled at the sensation. Looking around, you notice that you were closed off by bars. Also on the other side of the kooky bars where a few old looking men, who were equally kooky, locked in their own bars; you assumed they were the men who were calling for the dog.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that…" You blinked and looked around your cell, there was someone sharing it with you; and he was rubbing his jaw.

The man had chocolate eyes that was rimed with mascara of some sort, sun kissed skin that might not have been naturally bronze, he had dark brown hair which was matted, yet oddly neat, in dreads that reached his mid back; littered in it was tiny knickknacks and gold pieces, tied at the top of it was a deep red bandanna; covered by a tricorn. The man also had a goatee that was braided in two with beads at the end of both. He was, also, quite equally kooky.

"Wow… this place is neat!" You mumbled.

"It's called a prison." The man in your cell said as he stood up, you must have looked at him confused, buy what he said next, "You know, bars and locks… _Can't excape_-" You jumped and the man stopped, not quiet understanding what just happened

"'Prison'? _Prison_?" You stared goofy, the man nodded; you walked over to the bars and began to stroke it. "I'm in prison? Oh _good_, I thought I was dead!" You said, wiping your forehead as you gave a breath of relief. The man in your cell blinked, he then avoided eye contact with you and slumped on a grim coated box.

"Damn wench, your scar'n the dog!" You looked to see that one of the men in the other cell was addressing that to you, frowning, you stumped over to the bars in between you and them.

"That's not nice, you old fart!" You shouted, glaring through the bars at them.

"Heh, _witches_…" One of them said, all nodding their heads, as if that was the answer to your anger.

That was the fifth time you heard that, a few from the crowed you fell into and once from that hazel eyed man.

The man in your cell perked up. "'Witch', you say?" He then stood and swaggered over to you.

You turned to follow his movements as he clamped his hands onto your hips, swaying his hands side to side, forcing your hips to do the same, he then pulled you closer to him.

"Why don't you do…? _Whatever it is that witches do_, and break us out of here." The man smiled charmingly at you as he lifted your hand and kissed your knuckles.

He was such a gentleman, oh how you peeved those, too stiff—and currently stroking your bottom. You pulled your hand back and pinched him on the back of the hand, he released you in confusion.

"Hey, no cake before dinner!" You shouted.

"Heh, _witches_…" The same man from the other cell said again. This time, the man in your cell nodded in agreement.

"I'm not a witch!" You said tiredly. The man in your cell looked down at your clothes, lingering on your breast, "Um, you have a question for my boobs?" He then looked back up at you as if you were the crazy one.

He walked back to his 'chair' to stare blankly around the room. You looked over to the other cell to see them back at coaxing the dog. You then notice that, even though, tattered and covered in dirt and grime, they too had on the weird clothing the group of people earlier had on, like some kind of cool retro theater outfit.

"What's with the snazzy clothing?" You asked, a little giddy, but you love them costumes, so~. No one, not even the dog turned to look at you.

"Hey! Why aren't you guyz listening!" Your eye blinked slightly, so not cool. The man in your cell boredly looked on as the others still tried to catch the dog's attention.

"Com-." A huge blast cut you off, shaking you and your neighbors' cell. "… W-wowy… was th-?"

"I know those guns." The man in your cell suddenly said, cutting you off. He jumped up and looking out the small high window. "It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." A man in the other cell said.

"Whoa… What was that just now, earthshake?" You asked, jumping up and down slightly.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" The man in your cell said back, ignoring you. You'd have no idea if he was being sarcastic, or truly wondering.

"Awe, I don't like the ignoring game!" You shouted, they turned to go back to what they were doing before. "Come on guUy-ees!-" You gasped as a huge boom shook your cell. Your body shook as you stumbled forward.

"Whoops!" You cried, the man in your cell jumped up as you fell onto of him. Hold you under your arms, stopping you from kissing the ground; he looked to the other cell to see a gaping hole on their side, and a teensy hole on your side.

"My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all." A man said curtly as another tossed the bone into your cell and all began to climb out the hole.

The man scoffed and dropped you flat on your face. He stepped over you and walked to the bone, picking it up, he began to whistle.

"Come on, doggy." The man began to coax. You lifted yourself up.

"_Man, dude_…" You mumbled, dusting yourself off.

"It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack." The man, who you now no as Jack said, ignoring your mumbling, you stood behind him. "Come on. Come on, good boy. That'a good boy, come on!" Jack praised, you looked at the dog, it looked like a statue, and you didn't even see its stomach moving to breath.

"Is it real?" You whispered, Jack glared up at you.

"Of course it's real!" He said tensely, you could tell he was agitated, at you or the dog, you didn't know.

"Bit closer, bit closer." The dog didn't budge. You blinked.

"He ain't moving." You laughed, a little haughtily; you didn't really like the first or the other impressions of him.

"You got a better idea? What are you doing?" He mumbled back watching you, you walked off. "Now, and you don't talk." He grumbled.

"Oh? What, you say something?" You said sarcastically, walking over to the small hole. You could feel him rolling his eyes as you inspected the hole. "I'm going to squeaze through this whole." You said, sticking your head through the small hole. Looking through the hole, you saw people running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

You gawked as you saw men rounding around chasing women, "Okay, but I'm not helping, if you get stuck." You heard him say faintly. You gasped and pulled your head back in.

"Them people are running around like crazies?" You gaped at him. He turned and looked at you up and down, lingering on your busts more than needed.

"Heh…" He smirked and you rolled your eyes, "My boobs don't talk!" You said, covering your chest. He ignored you again and went back to the dog, you huffed and walked over to the create he once sat on,

"That's it, that's it, doggy." You didn't have to look back to no the dog still didn't move. "Come on _you filthy, slimy, mangy cur_." Jack grumbled, a loud clang was heard and the dog got up and ran off. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Jack called after the dog, but a crash was heard again and the guard came clanking down the stairs.

A kooky man came after; he looked around, a little surprised "This ain't the armory." Another man came down behind him. Jack stiffened, it was dark, and you could hardly see. You stood to get a better view.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg? Captain Jack Sparrow." The other man said to the first man, who you now know as Twigg.

Twigg spits pointlessly and you cringe, that was completely unneeded, "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." He snickered with his buddy.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack said calmly, he didn't seem phased by their banter.

The other man frown and grabs Jack's throat, the moon light shines on his are to reveal a skeleton. You gasped and back up; that looked to real, you were dreaming, you had to be.

"Oh snap, oh snap, oh snap." You chanted, stepping back. You jumped a little as you back touch the cold stone behind you.

Jack looked down at the man's arm. "So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack pondered, he seemed to no what was up with them.

"You know nothing of Hell." The man who held jack said, releasing him. Him and his friends then both left.

"That's very interesting." Jack mumbled to himself, he then turned to see how you were holding up. Your face must have had a shocked look to it, for his face softens as he walked towards you.

"S-stay away man, not cool, not cool!" You cried out, swatting out at him as you slid down to the floor. He backed up, looking at you for a second longer; he then went back to sitting in front of the bars. (***Go to the **black** words on the next chapter Coma***)

**15.15.15Slap it away15.15.15**

You frowned; the hair thing was tickling your nose; that was just to close for comfort. Growled softly as warm air brushed over your face, you had a strange feeling, and you couldn't take it. You quickly lifted your hand to swat whatever it was, slapping something in the processs. You heard a grunt and opened your eyes.

Above you were a rotten brown wooden ceiling, with rotten brown wooden walls, and a rotten brown wooden floor. You quickly hopped up from the floor cursing the thump in your head, you sneered at the sensation. Looking around, you notice that you were closed off by bars. Also on the other side of the rotten bars where a few old looking men, who were equally rotten, locked in their own bars; you assumed they were the men who were calling for the dog.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that…" You blinked and looked around your cell, there was someone sharing it with you; and he was rubbing his jaw.

The man had chocolate eyes that was rimed with mascara of some sort, sun kissed skin that might not have been naturally bronze, he had dark brown hair which was matted, yet oddly neat, in dreads that reached his mid back; littered in it was tiny knickknacks and gold pieces, tied at the top of it was a deep red bandanna; covered by a tricorn. The man also had a goatee that was braided in two with beads at the end of both. He was, also, quite equally rotten.

"Where the hell am I?" You mumbled.

"It's called a prison." The man in your cell said as he stood up, you must have looked at him confused, buy what he said next, "You know, bars and locks…-" You scowled deeply, he stopped, not knowing what the problem was.

"'Prison'? _Prison_?" You glared, the man nodded; you walked over to the bars and punched it, shaking your hand, and then flicking your finger on it to hear it vibrate. "I'm in prison? No, you liar, I'm dead!" You snapped, growling. The man in your cell blinked, he then avoided eye contact with you and slumped on a grim coated box.

"Damn wench, your scar'n the dog!" You looked to see that one of the men in the other cell was addressing that to you, frowning, you stumped over to the bars in between you and them.

"Who the fuck you calling a wench, you rotten old bastard!" You shouted, glaring through the bars at them.

"Heh, _witches_…" One of them said, all nodding their heads, as if that was the answer to your anger.

That was the fifth time you heard that, a few from the crowed you fell into and once from that hazel eyed man.

The man in your cell perked up. "'Witch', you say?" He then stood and swaggered over to you.

You turned to follow his movements as he clamped his hands onto your hips, swaying his hands side to side, forcing your hips to do the same, he then pulled you closer to him.

"Why don't you do…? _Whatever it is that witches do_, and break us out of here." The man smiled charmingly at you as he lifted your hand and kissed your knuckles.

He was such a gentleman, oh how you hate those, too touch fore you—and currently stroking your bottom. You pulled him closed and kneed him, thankfully for him, you go his stomach, he released you in shock.

"Keep your shit to yourself, or my knee gets personal with you goods!" You shouted.

"Heh, _witches_…" The same man from the other cell said again. This time, the man in your cell nodded in agreement.

"I'm no witch!" You said heatedly. The man in your cell looked down at your clothes, lingering on your breast; "Keep looking." You threatened He then looked back up at you as if you were the crazy one.

He walked back to his 'chair' to stare blankly around the room. You looked over to the other cell to see them back at coaxing the dog. You then notice that, even though, tattered and covered in dirt and grime, they too had on the weird clothing the group of people earlier had on, like some kind of wanna be Gothic clique.

"What's with the freak clothing?" You asked, insulting, but you didn't like anyone right now, so~. No one, not even the dog turned to look at you.

"Answer me!" Your eye strained, the little bastards. The man in your cell boredly looked on as the others still tried to catch the dog's attention.

"Loo-." A huge blast cut you off, shaking you and your neighbors' cell. "… What the… fuc-?"

"I know those guns." The man in your cell suddenly said, cutting you off. He jumped up and looking out the small high window. "It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." A man in the other cell said.

"What the hell's going on?" You asked, trying to keep your breathing under control.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" The man in your cell said back, ignoring you. You'd have no idea if he was being sarcastic, or truly wondering.

"Hey, tell me what's happening, now!" You shouted, they turned to go back to what they were doing before. "You little bast-eEe!-" You gasped as a huge boom shook your cell. Your body shook as you stumbled forward.

"Oh fuck!" You cried, the man in your cell jumped up as you fell onto of him. Hold you under your arms, stopping you from kissing the ground; he looked to the other cell to see a gaping hole on their side, and a teensy hole on your side.

"My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all." A man said curtly as another tossed the bone into your cell and all began to climb out the hole.

The man scoffed and dropped you flat on your face. He stepped over you and walked to the bone, picking it up, he began to whistle.

"Come on, doggy." The man began to coax. You lifted yourself up.

"_Son of a bitch_…" You mumbled, dusting yourself off.

"It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack." The man, who you now no as Jack said, ignoring your mumbling, you stood behind him. "Come on. Come on, good boy. That'a good boy, come on!" Jack praised, you looked at the dog, it looked like a statue, and you didn't even see its stomach moving to breath.

"Is it real?" You whispered, Jack glared up at you.

"Of course it's real!" He said tensely, you could tell he was agitated, at you or the dog, you didn't know.

"Bit closer, bit closer." The dog didn't budge. You blinked.

"Heh, you're just mimicking the fools." You sneered, down your nose; you really didn't like him.

"You got a better idea? What are you doing?" He mumbled back watching you, you walked off. "Now, and you don't talk." He grumbled.

"Mind your business." You said curtly, walking over to the small hole. You could feel him rolling his eyes as you inspected the hole. "_Jackass_." You said, sticking your head through the small hole. Looking through the hole, you saw people running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

You gawked as you saw men rounding around chasing women, "Okay, but I'm not helping, if you get stuck." You heard him say faintly. You gasped and pulled your head back in.

"Nothing but idiots out there." You said, mouth slightly opened. He turned and looked at you up and down, lingering on your busts more than needed.

"Heh…" He smirked, "A third stare, and I'm breaking your legs!" You said, poking out your chest, daring him. He ignored you again and went back to the dog, you scoffed and walked over to the create he once sat on,

"That's it, that's it, doggy." You didn't have to look back to no the dog still didn't move. "Come on _you filthy, slimy, mangy cur_." Jack grumbled, a loud clang was heard and the dog got up and ran off. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Jack called after the dog, but a crash was heard again and the guard came clanking down the stairs.

A rotten man came after; he looked around, a little surprised "This ain't the armory." Another man came down behind him. Jack stiffened, it was dark, and you could hardly see. You stood to get a better view.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg? Captain Jack Sparrow." The other man said to the first man, who you now know as Twigg.

Twigg spits pointlessly and you frowned, 'tough guy', "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." He snickered with his buddy.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack said calmly, he didn't seem phased by their banter.

The other man frown and grabs Jack's throat, the moon light shines on his are to reveal a skeleton. You gasped and back up; that looked to real, you were dreaming, you had to be.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck." You chanted, stepping back. You jumped a little as you back touch the cold stone behind you.

Jack looked down at the man's arm."So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack pondered, he seemed to no what was up with them.

"You know nothing of Hell." The man who held jack said, releasing him. Him and his friends then both left.

"That's very interesting." Jack mumbled to himself, he then turned to see how you were holding up. Your face must have had a shocked look to it, for his face softens as he walked towards you.

"B-back up, oh shit, oh shit!" You cried out, swatting out at him as you slid down to the floor. He backed up, looking at you for a second longer; he then went back to sitting in front of the bars. (***Go to the **black** words on the next chapter; Coma***)

**19.19.19Hold your breath and open your eyes19.19.19**

You tremor slightly; you hope it was not a spider. You were confused when warm air brushed over your face, you had a strange feeling, and you couldn't take it; the little legs, or hair, were frightening you a little. You quickly lifted your hand to swat whatever it was, slapping something in the prosses. You heard a grunt and opened your eyes.

Above you were a worn out brown wooden ceiling, with worn out brown wooden walls, and a worn out brown wooden floor. You quickly hopped up from the floor wobbling slightly from the head rush. Looking around, you notice that you were closed off by bars. Also on the other side of the worn bars where a few old looking men, who were equally worn out, locked in their own bars; you assumed they were the men who were calling for the dog.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that…" You blinked and looked around your cell, there was someone sharing it with you; and he was rubbing his jaw.

The man had chocolate eyes that was rimed with mascara of some sort, sun kissed skin that might not have been naturally bronze, he had dark brown hair which was matted, yet oddly neat, in dreads that reached his mid back; littered in it was tiny knickknacks and gold pieces, tied at the top of it was a deep red bandanna; covered by a tricorn. The man also had a goatee that was braided in two with beads at the end of both. He was, also, quite equally worn out.

"Where in the name…?" You mumbled.

"It's called a prison." The man in your cell said as he stood up, you must have looked at him confused, buy what he said next, "You know, bars and locks…-" You blinked, still looking confused.

"'Prison'? _Prison_?" You gawked, the man nodded; you looked around and noted the bars. "I'm in prison?No, no I… I'm supposed to be dead…!" The man in your cell blinked, he then avoided eye contact with you and slumped on a grim coated box.

"Damn wench, your scar'n the dog!" You looked to see that one of the men in the other cell was addressing that to you, frowning sadly, you choose to ignore them.

"'Wench'? you don't even know me…" You muttered, glaring through the bars at them.

"Heh, _witches_…" One of them said, all nodding their heads, as if that was the answer to your anger.

That was the fifth time you heard that, a few from the crowed you fell into and once from that hazel eyed man.

The man in your cell perked up. "'Witch', you say?" He then stood and swaggered over to you.

You turned to follow his movements as he clamped his hands onto your hips, swaying his hands side to side, forcing your hips to do the same, he then pulled you closer to him.

"Why don't you do…? _Whatever it is that witches do_, and break us out of here." The man smiled charmingly at you as he lifted your hand and kissed your knuckles.

He was such a gentleman, oh how you hate those, they always act as if they're too good for anyone—and currently stroking your bottom. You gasped slapped his straying hand away, he released you in shock.

"W-wha, ah! Pervert!" You shouted.

"Heh, _witches_…" The same man from the other cell said again. This time, the man in your cell nodded in agreement.

"I'm not a witch!" You said confusedly. The man in your cell looked down at your clothes, lingering on your breast; you covered your chest. He then looked back up at you as if you were the crazy one.

He walked back to his 'chair' to stare blankly around the room. You looked over to the other cell to see them back at coaxing the dog. You then notice that, even though, tattered and covered in dirt and grime, they too had on the weird clothing the group of people earlier had on, like some kind of olden day wear.

"What strange clothing…?" You said, curious, they were questioning your getup, so~. No one, not even the dog turned to look at you.

"What am I doing here anyways?" You asked after a few minutes, they still didn't answer, _figures_. The man in your cell boredly looked on as the others still tried to catch the dog's attention.

"Um-." A huge blast cut you off, shaking you and your neighbors' cell. "W-what-?"

"I know those guns." The man in your cell suddenly said, cutting you off. He jumped up and looking out the small high window. "It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." A man in the other cell said.

"What's happening?" You asked, trying to keep your breathing under control.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" The man in your cell said back, ignoring you. You'd have no idea if he was being sarcastic, or truly wondering.

"Please, someone tell me!" You shouted, they turned to go back to what they were doing before. "PleaEes!-" You gasped as a huge boom shook your cell. Your body shook as you stumbled forward.

"Oh!" You cried, the man in your cell jumped up as you fell onto of him. Hold you under your arms, stopping you from kissing the ground; he looked to the other cell to see a gaping hole on their side, and a teensy hole on your side.

"My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all." A man said curtly as another tossed the bone into your cell and all began to climb out the hole.

The man scoffed and dropped you flat on your face. He stepped over you and walked to the bone, picking it up, he began to whistle.

"Come on, doggy." The man began to coax. You lifted yourself up.

"_Ow_…" You mumbled, dusting yourself off.

"It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack." The man, who you now no as Jack said, ignoring your mumbling, you stood behind him. "Come on. Come on, good boy. That'a good boy, come on!" Jack praised, you looked at the dog, it looked like a statue, and you didn't even see its stomach moving to breath.

"Is it real?" You whispered, Jack glared up at you.

"Of course it's real!" He said tensely, you could tell he was agitated, at you or the dog, you didn't know.

"Bit closer, bit closer." The dog didn't budge. You blinked.

"He's not moving." Yeah, stating the obvious; you just wanted to make sure he didn't seriously think the dog would come to him.

"You got a better idea? What are you doing?" He mumbled back watching you, you walked off. "Now, and you don't talk." He grumbled.

"…" You didn't answer, walking over to the small hole. You could feel him rolling his eyes as you inspected the hole. _"_Why do you care, all of a sudden?" You said, sticking your head through the small hole. Looking through the hole, you saw people running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

You gawked as you saw men rounding around chasing women, "Whatever, I'm not helping, if you get stuck." You heard him say faintly. You gasped and pulled your head back in.

"There's a riot or something." You mumbled, the sight was kind of unnerving. He turned and looked at you up and down, lingering on your busts more than needed.

"Heh…" He smirked, you covered your chest. He ignored you again and went back to the dog, you sighed and walked over to the create he once sat on.

"That's it, that's it, doggy." You didn't have to look back to know the dog still didn't move. "Come on _you filthy, slimy, mangy cur_." Jack grumbled, a loud clang was heard and the dog got up and ran off. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Jack called after the dog, but a crash was heard again and the guard came clanking down the stairs.

A worn out man came after; he looked around, a little surprised "This ain't the armory." Another man came down behind him. Jack stiffened, it was dark, and you could hardly see. You stood to get a better view.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg? Captain Jack Sparrow." The other man said to the first man, who you now know as Twigg.

Twigg spits pointlessly and you frowned, pig, "Last time I saw you; you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." He snickered with his buddy.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack said calmly, he didn't seem phased by their banter.

The other man frown and grabs Jack's throat, the moon light shines on his are to reveal a skeleton. You gasped and back up; that looked to real, you were dreaming, you had to be.

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap." You chanted, stepping back. You jumped a little as you back touch the cold stone behind you.

Jack looked down at the man's arm, "So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack pondered, he seemed to no what was up with them.

"You know nothing of Hell." The man who held jack said, releasing him. Him and his friends then both left.

"That's very interesting." Jack mumbled to himself, he then turned to see how you were holding up. Your face must have had a shocked look to it, for his face softens as he walked towards you.

"G-get away, oh no, oh no!" You cried out, swatting out at him as you slide down to the floor. He backed up, looking at you for a second longer; he then went back to sitting in front of the bars. (***Go to the **black** words on the next chapter Coma***)

**21.21.21 Open your eyes21.21.21**

You open your eyes; what's the point of just sitting there. You were confused when warm air brushed over your face, you where beginning to get curious now, and you couldn't take it. You opened your eyes and lifted your head, head butting something in the process. You heard a grunt and looked around.

Above you were a grimy brown wooden ceiling, with grimy brown wooden walls, and a grimy brown wooden floor. You quickly hopped up from the floor wobbling slightly from the head rush. Looking around, you notice that you were closed off by bars. Also on the other side of the worn bars where a few old looking men, who were equally grimy, locked in their own bars; you assumed they were the men who were calling for the dog.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that…" You blinked and looked around your cell, there was someone sharing it with you; and he was rubbing his jaw.

The man had chocolate eyes that was rimed with mascara of some sort, sun kissed skin that might not have been naturally bronze, he had dark brown hair which was matted, yet oddly neat, in dreads that reached his mid back; littered in it was tiny knickknacks and gold pieces, tied at the top of it was a deep red bandanna; covered by a tricorn. The man also had a goatee that was braided in two with beads at the end of both. He was, also, quite equally grimy.

"Where in the name…?" You mumbled.

"It's called a prison." The man in your cell said as he stood up, you must have looked at him confused, buy what he said next, "You know, bars and locks…-" You blinked, still looking confused.

"'Prison'? _Prison_?" You gawked, the man nodded; you looked around and noted the bars. "I'm in prison? Amazing, I'm a live!" You cried out happily, jumping up and down. The man in your cell blinked, he then avoided eye contact with you and slumped on a grim coated box.

"Damn wench, your scar'n the dog!" You looked to see that one of the men in the other cell was addressing that to you, you gawked.

"'Wench'? That's demeaning to women!" You shouted, glaring through the bars at them.

"Heh, _witches_…" One of them said, all nodding their heads, as if that was the answer to your anger.

That was the fifth time you heard that, a few from the crowed you fell into and once from that hazel eyed man.

The man in your cell perked up. "'Witch, you say?" He then stood and swaggered over to you.

You turned to follow his movements as he clamped his hands onto your hips, swaying his hands side to side, forcing your hips to do the same, he then pulled you closer to him.

"Why don't you do…? _Whatever it is that witches do_, and break us out of here." The man smiled charmingly at you as he lifted your hand and kissed your knuckles.

He was such a gentleman, not many of them left, who knows if he's truly one or not—and currently stroking your bottom. You gasped slapped him, he released you in shock.

"You lech!" You shouted.

"Heh, _witches_…" The same man from the other cell said again. This time, the man in your cell nodded in agreement.

"What is it about this witch thing?" You said confusedly. The man in your cell looked down at your clothes, ligering on your breast; you waved your hand in an up motion by your chest, hinting to come back to your face. He then looked back up at you as if you were the crazy one.

He walked back to his 'chair' to stare blankly around the room. You looked over to the other cell to see them back at coaxing the dog. You then notice that, even though, tattered and covered in dirt and grime, they too had on the weird clothing the group of people earlier had on, like some kind of vintage, or colonial.

"What time line is this?" You said, sarcastically, they were questioning your getup, so~. No one, not even the dog turned to look at you.

"Fine, ignore me" You said after a few minutes, they still didn't answer, anti social much? The man in your cell boredly looked on as the others still tried to catch the dog's attention.

"Hey, um-." A huge blast cut you off, shaking you and your neighbors' cell. "Whoa, who the-!"

"I know those guns." The man in your cell suddenly said, cutting you off. He jumped up and looking out the small high window. "It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." A man in the other cell said.

"What in the world?" You asked, trying to keep your breathing under control.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" The man in your cell said back, ignoring you. You'd have no idea if he was being sarcastic, or truly wondering.

"Please, can anyone tell me what exactly is happening?!" You shouted, they turned to go back to what they were doing before. "PleaEes!-" You gasped as a huge boom shook your cell. Your body shook as you stumbled forward.

"Eh!" You cried, the man in your cell jumped up as you fell onto of him. Hold you under your arms, stopping you from kissing the ground; he looked to the other cell to see a gaping hole on their side, and a teensy hole on your side.

"My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all." A man said curtly as another tossed the bone into your cell and all began to climb out the hole.

The man scoffed and dropped you flat on your face. He stepped over you and walked to the bone, picking it up, he began to whistle.

"Come on, doggy." The man began to coax. You lifted yourself up.

"_Thanks_…" You mumbled, dusting yourself off.

"It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack." The man, who you now no as Jack said, ignoring your mumbling, you stood behind him. "Come on. Come on, good boy. That'a good boy, come on!" Jack praised, you looked at the dog, it looked like a statue, and you didn't even see its stomach moving to breath.

"Is it real?" You whispered, Jack glared up at you.

"Of course it's real!" He said tensely, you could tell he was agitated, at you or the dog, you didn't know.

"Bit closer, bit closer." The dog didn't budge. You blinked.

"He's too loyal; he's not going to budge." You can see it in the dog's eyes, he wasn't going to turn on his training and give you guys the key.

"You got a better idea? What are you doing?" He mumbled back watching you, you walked off. "Now, and you don't talk." He grumbled.

"To check out this hole" You said, now a little annoyed at his bothering, walking over to the small hole. You could feel him rolling his eyes as you inspected the hole. _"_You got a better idea?" You mocked, sticking your head through the small hole. Looking through the hole, you saw people running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

You gawked as you saw men rounding around chasing women, "Currently working on it. I'm not helping if you get stuck." You heard him say faintly. You gasped and pulled your head back in.

"Those people need help." You mumbled, the sight was kind of unnerving. He turned and looked at you up and down, lingering on your busts more than needed.

"Heh…" He smirked, you harshly pointed up at your face, men and their goggling eyes. He ignored you again and went back to the dog, you sighed and walked over to the create he once sat on.

"That's it, that's it, doggy." You didn't have to look back to know the dog still didn't move. "Come on _you filthy, slimy, mangy cur_." Jack grumbled, a loud clang was heard and the dog got up and ran off. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Jack called after the dog, but a crash was heard again and the guard came clanking down the stairs.

A worn out man came after; he looked around, a little surprised "This ain't the armory." Another man came down behind him. Jack stiffened, it was dark, and you could hardly see. You stood to get a better view.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg? Captain Jack Sparrow." The other man said to the first man, who you now know as Twigg.

Twigg spits pointlessly and you frowned, arrogant ass, "Last time I saw you; you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." He snickered with his buddy.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack said calmly, he didn't seem phased by their banter.

The other man frown and grabs Jack's throat, the moon light shines on his are to reveal a skeleton. You gasped and back up; that looked to real, you were dreaming, you had to be.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." You chanted, stepping back. You jumped a little as you back touch the cold stone behind you.

Jack looked down at the man's arm, "So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack pondered, he seemed to no what was up with them.

"You know nothing of Hell." The man who held jack said, releasing him. Him and his friends then both left.

"That's very interesting." Jack mumbled to himself, he then turned to see how you were holding up. Your face must have had a shocked look to it, for his face softens as he walked towards you.

"W-wait a second, oh god, oh man!" You cried out, swatting out at him as you slide down to the floor. He backed up, looking at you for a second longer; he then went back to sitting in front of the bars. (***Go to the **black** words on the next chapter Coma***)

**18.18.18Brush it away18.18.18**

You inwardly frown, the hair was tickling your nose; it annoyed you to no end. You were thrown of guard when warm air brushed over your face, your nose and lip was tingling, and it was frustrating. You quickly lifted your hand to brush it from your face, slapping something in the process. You heard a grunt and opened your eyes.

Above you were a filthy brown wooden ceiling, with filthy brown wooden walls, and a filthy brown wooden floor. You quickly hopped up from the floor wobbling slightly from the head rush. Looking around, you notice that you were closed off by bars. Also on the other side of the worn bars where a few old looking men, who were equally filthy, locked in their own bars; you assumed they were the men who were calling for the dog.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that…" You blinked and looked around your cell, there was someone sharing it with you; and he was rubbing his jaw.

The man had chocolate eyes that was rimed with mascara of some sort, sun kissed skin that might not have been naturally bronze, he had dark brown hair which was matted, yet oddly neat, in dreads that reached his mid back; littered in it was tiny knickknacks and gold pieces, tied at the top of it was a deep red bandanna; covered by a tricorn. The man also had a goatee that was braided in two with beads at the end of both. He was, also, quite equally filthy.

"This place is disgusting." You mumbled.

"It's called a prison." The man in your cell said as he stood up, you must have looked at him confused, buy what he said next, "You know, bars and locks…-" Sneered and made a strangled sound in your throat.

"'Prison'? _Prison_?" You cringed, the man nodded; you looked around and noted the bars. "I'm in prison? I don't think so, aren't I supposed to be dead?!" You scoffed. The man in your cell blinked, he then avoided eye contact with you and slumped on a grim coated box.

"Damn wench, your scar'n the dog!" You looked to see that one of the men in the other cell was addressing that to you, frowning, you stumped over to the bars in between you and them.

"'Wench'?! Do I look like a fucking wench to you?!" You shouted, glaring through the bars at them.

"Heh, _witches_…" One of them said, all nodding their heads, as if that was the answer to your anger.

That was the fifth time you heard that, a few from the crowed you fell into and once from that hazel eyed man.

The man in your cell perked up. "Witch, you say?" He then stood and swaggered over to you.

You turned to follow his movements as he clamped his hands onto your hips, swaying his hands side to side, forcing your hips to do the same, he then pulled you closer to him.

"Why don't you do…? _Whatever it is that witches do_, and break us out of here." The man smiled charmingly at you as he lifted your hand and kissed your knuckles.

He was such a gentleman, so hard to find one, who knows if he's truly one or not—and currently stroking your bottom. You gasped slapped him, he released you in shock.

"You cad!" You shouted.

"Heh, _witches_…" The same man from the other cell said again. This time, the man in your cell nodded in agreement.

"I'm not a witch, wherever gave you idiots the impression…" You mumbled. The man in your cell looked down at your clothes, ligering on your breast; you sneered and held up the middle figures over your breast. He then looked back up at you as if you were the crazy one.

He walked back to his 'chair' to stare blankly around the room. You looked over to the other cell to see them back at coaxing the dog. You then notice that, even though, tattered and covered in dirt and grime, they too had on the weird clothing the group of people earlier had on, like some kind of weird out walkway strip.

"What, is this a play or something?" You said, curious, they were already freaks, and the clothes were really helping support that thought. No one, not even the dog turned to look at you.

"Okay, ignore me then." You snapped after a few minutes, they still didn't answer, pricks. The man in your cell boredly looked on as the others still tried to catch the dog's attention.

"Okay, listen-." A huge blast cut you off, shaking you and your neighbors' cell. "Oh my freak'n g-!"

"I know those guns." The man in your cell suddenly said, cutting you off. He jumped up and looking out the small high window. "It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." A man in the other cell said.

"What the hell?!" You shouted, trying to keep your breathing under control.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" The man in your cell said back, ignoring you. You'd have no idea if he was being sarcastic, or truly wondering.

"Listen to me, tell me whats going on?!" You shouted, they turned to go back to what they were doing before. "ListeEe!-" You gasped as a huge boom shook your cell. Your body shook as you stumbled forward.

"Ah!" You cried, the man in your cell jumped up as you fell onto of him. Hold you under your arms, stopping you from kissing the ground; he looked to the other cell to see a gaping hole on their side, and a teensy hole on your side.

"My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all." A man said curtly as another tossed the bone into your cell and all began to climb out the hole.

The man scoffed and dropped you flat on your face. He stepped over you and walked to the bone, picking it up, he began to whistle.

"Come on, doggy." The man began to coax. You lifted yourself up.

"_Thanks a lot, prick_…" You mumbled, dusting yourself off.

"It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack." The man, who you now no as Jack said, ignoring your mumbling, you stood behind him. "Come on. Come on, good boy. That'a good boy, come on!" Jack praised, you looked at the dog, it looked like a statue, and you didn't even see its stomach moving to breath.

"Is it real?" You whispered, Jack glared up at you.

"Of course it's real!" He said tensely, you could tell he was agitated, at you or the dog, you didn't know.

"Bit closer, bit closer." The dog didn't budge. You blinked.

"You're wasting your time." You snapped, you really wasn't liking this 'Jack guy'.

"You got a better idea? What are you doing?" He mumbled back watching you, you walked off. "Now, and you don't talk." He grumbled.

"Now you talk to me?" You said, now a little annoyed at his bothering, walking over to the small hole. You could feel him rolling his eyes as you inspected the hole. _"_I'm taking the better idea?" You mocked, sticking your head through the small hole. Looking through the hole, you saw people running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

You gawked as you saw men rounding around chasing women, "Yeah, yeah. I'm not helping if you get stuck." You heard him say faintly. You gasped and pulled your head back in.

"You got a better idea?" You mumbled, the sight was kind of unnerving. He turned and looked at you up and down, lingering on your busts more than needed.

"Heh…" He smirked; you sighed loudly and crossed your arms, men and their tiny brain. He ignored you again and went back to the dog, you sighed and walked over to the create he once sat on.

"That's it, that's it, doggy." You didn't have to look back to know the dog still didn't move. "Come on _you filthy, slimy, mangy cur_." Jack grumbled, a loud clang was heard and the dog got up and ran off. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Jack called after the dog, but a crash was heard again and the guard came clanking down the stairs.

A filthy man came after; he looked around, a little surprised "This ain't the armory." Another man came down behind him. Jack stiffened, it was dark, and you could hardly see. You stood to get a better view.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg? Captain Jack Sparrow." The other man said to the first man, who you now know as Twigg.

Twigg spits pointlessly and you sneered, idiot, "Last time I saw you; you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." He snickered with his buddy.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack said calmly, he didn't seem phased by their banter.

The other man frown and grabs Jack's throat, the moon light shines on his are to reveal a skeleton. You gasped and back up; that looked to real, you were dreaming, you had to be.

"Holy hell, holy hell, holy hell." You chanted, stepping back. You jumped a little as you back touch the cold stone behind you.

Jack looked down at the man's arm, "So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack pondered, he seemed to no what was up with them.

"You know nothing of Hell." The man who held jack said, releasing him. Him and his friends then both left.

"That's very interesting." Jack mumbled to himself, he then turned to see how you were holding up. Your face must have had a shocked look to it, for his face softens as he walked towards you.

"G-get away, oh fuck, oh shit!" You cried out, swatting out at him as you slide down to the floor. He backed up, looking at you for a second longer; he then went back to sitting in front of the bars. (***Go to the **black** words on the next chapter Coma***)

**20.20.20Blush20.20.20**

Your face redden; you didn't know what it was or what was going on. You blushed more and your body got hot as you felt warm air brushed over your face, you had a strange feeling wiggling in your stomach, and you couldn't take it. You opened your eyes and screamed.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that…" There was someone in the room with you; and he was right in your face.

The man had chocolate eyes that was rimed with mascara of some sort, sun kissed skin that might not have been naturally bronze, he had dark brown hair which was matted, yet oddly neat, in dreads that reached his mid back; littered in it was tiny knickknacks and gold pieces, tied at the top of it was a deep red bandanna; covered by a tricorn hat. The man also had a goatee that was braided in two with beads at the end of both. He was quite grubby.

You calmed down some and looked around, above you were a grubby brown wooden ceiling, with grubby brown wooden walls, and a grubby brown wooden floor. You quickly hopped up from the floor wobbling slightly from the head rush. Looking around, you notice that you were closed off by bars. Also on the other side of the grubby bars where a few old looking men, who were equally grubby, locked in their own bars; you assumed they were the men who were calling for the dog.

"Where… am I…?" You mumbled.

"It's called a prison." The man in your cell said as he stood up, you must have looked at him confused, buy what he said next, "You know, bars and locks…-" You blinked, still looking confused.

"'Prison'…?" You blinked, the man nodded; you looked around and noted the bars. "I… I die, how…!" The man in your cell blinked, he then avoided eye contact with you and slumped on a grim coated box.

"Damn wench, your scar'n the dog!" You looked to see that one of the men in the other cell was addressing that to you, frowning sadly, you choose to ignore them.

"What do you know?" You grumbled, glaring at them.

"Heh, _witches_…" One of them said, all nodding their heads, as if that was the answer to your anger.

That was the fifth time you heard that, a few from the crowed you fell into and once from that hazel eyed man.

The man in your cell perked up. "'Witch', you say?" He then stood and swaggered over to you.

You turned to follow his movements as he clamped his hands onto your hips, swaying his hands side to side, forcing your hips to do the same, he then pulled you closer to him.

"Why don't you do…? _Whatever it is that witches do_, and break us out of here." The man smiled charmingly at you as he lifted your hand and kissed your knuckles.

He was such a gentleman, oh how charming, none ever really talked with you—and he was currently stroking your bottom. You gasped and pushed him back.

"W-what are you doing!" You shouted.

"Heh, _witches_…" The same man from the other cell said again. This time, the man in your cell nodded in agreement.

"Witch?" You asked confusedly. The man in your cell looked down at your clothes, lingering on your breast; you blushed and covered your chest. He then looked back up at you as if you were the crazy one.

He walked back to his 'chair' to stare blankly around the room. You looked over to the other cell to see them back at coaxing the dog. You then notice that, even though, tattered and covered in dirt and grime, they too had on the weird clothing the group of people earlier had on, like some kind of old England clothing.

"How odd…" You said, curious, they were looked at your outfit, as if you were the strange one, so~. No one, not even the dog turned to look at you.

"Excuse me, could someone tell me how I got here?" You asked after a few minutes, they still didn't answer, _oh okay_~ rude. The man in your cell boredly looked on as the others still tried to catch the dog's attention.

"Um-." A huge blast cut you off, shaking your and your neighbors' cell. "Oh-?"

"I know those guns." The man in your cell suddenly said, cutting you off. He jumped up and looking out the small high window. "It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." A man in the other cell said.

"What was…?" You asked, trying to keep your breathing under control.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" The man in your cell said back, ignoring you. You'd have no idea if he was being sarcastic, or truly wondering.

"Excuse me, someone please tell me!" You shouted, they turned to go back to what they were doing before. "PleaEes!-" You gasped as a huge boom shook your cell. Your body shook as you stumbled forward.

"Oh!" You cried, the man in your cell jumped up as you fell onto of him. Hold you under your arms, stopping you from kissing the ground; he looked to the other cell to see a gaping hole on their side, and a teensy hole on your side.

"My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all." A man said curtly as another tossed the bone into your cell and all began to climb out the hole.

The man scoffed and dropped you flat on your face. He stepped over you and walked to the bone, picking it up, he began to whistle.

"Come on, doggy." The man began to coax. You lifted yourself up.

"_Ouch_…" You mumbled, dusting yourself off.

"It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack." The man, who you now no as Jack said, ignoring your mumbling, you stood behind him. "Come on. Come on, good boy. That'a good boy, come on!" Jack praised, you looked at the dog, it looked like a statue, and you didn't even see its stomach moving to breath.

"Is it real?" You whispered, Jack glared up at you.

"Of course it's real!" He said tensely, you could tell he was agitated, at you or the dog, you didn't know.

"Bit closer, bit closer." The dog didn't budge. You blinked.

"He's not moving." Yeah, stating the obvious; you just wanted to make sure he didn't seriously think the dog would come to him.

"You got a better idea? What are you doing?" He mumbled back watching you, you walked off. "Now, and you don't talk." He grumbled.

"…" You didn't answer, walking over to the small hole. You could feel him rolling his eyes as you inspected the hole. _"_I'm trying to get out… _not like you care_." You said, sticking your head through the small hole. Looking through the hole, you saw people running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

You gawked as you saw men rounding around chasing women, "Whatever, I'm not helping, if you get stuck." You heard him say faintly. You gasped and pulled your head back in.

"It's chaos out there." You mumbled, the sight was kind of unnerving. He turned and looked at you up and down, lingering on your busts more than needed.

"Heh…" He smirked, you blush again covered your chest, he was making you nervous. He ignored you again and went back to the dog, you sighed and walked over to the create he once sat on.

"That's it, that's it, doggy." You didn't have to look back to know the dog still didn't move. "Come on _you filthy, slimy, mangy cur_." Jack grumbled, a loud clang was heard and the dog got up and ran off. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Jack called after the dog, but a crash was heard again and the guard came clanking down the stairs.

A grubby man came after; he looked around, a little surprised "This ain't the armory." Another man came down behind him. Jack stiffened, it was dark, and you could hardly see. You stood to get a better view.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg? Captain Jack Sparrow." The other man said to the first man, who you now know as Twigg.

Twigg spits pointlessly and you frowned, trouble, "Last time I saw you; you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." He snickered with his buddy.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack said calmly, he didn't seem phased by their banter.

The other man frown and grabs Jack's throat, the moon light shines on his are to reveal a skeleton. You gasped and back up; that looked to real, you were dreaming, you had to be.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." You chanted, stepping back. You jumped a little as you back touch the cold stone behind you.

Jack looked down at the man's arm, "So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack pondered, he seemed to no what was up with them.

"You know nothing of Hell." The man who held jack said, releasing him. Him and his friends then both left.

"That's very interesting." Jack mumbled to himself, he then turned to see how you were holding up. Your face must have had a shocked look to it, for his face softens as he walked towards you.

"Stay away, oh god, oh please!" You cried out, swatting out at him as you slide down to the floor. He backed up, looking at you for a second longer; he then went back to sitting in front of the bars. (***Go to the **black** words on the next chapter Coma***)

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay, I have no idea if the story was short or long, as you can see how many words are in here, you'd think it's long, but since I have seven different personality on the story, you might have ended up with a short chapter, depending on what you picked. I know there might be a but load of spelling mistakes, but please excuse it because I had to write the same part like **_seven_** times! Plus I still blame this sight for mixing up my words, I look at it on here, but when I see it saved on my computer, theres no errors. Anyways, I hope you guys like, I really wish I catch some eyes with this thought. Oh, and on another note, the next chapter is going to be a while, but I hope to update this one faster, so~. _I reall like this idea, Jiffe~_


	2. Coma vision's a bitch

**Author's note:** Curse you **Coke N Bleach** for knowing my weakness of crying people, I'd say I made this for you, but I'm a Jerk… No really, I actually did start the second chapter for you, you being the first to review; I also finished it for you **IzzyoftehRandomanius**, since you also took your time in reviewing. People, pleas give applaud for the nice readers who review crap and lie to me so I won't kill myself =D.

Anyways, while I was working on this, I thought, hey, I made my invader Zim one first, it's only fair I update that one first; but alas, my muse is a whore and can't decided which one she liked more, then she slept with this fanfic multiple times and had a baby chapter—here is the ugly results.

_I did update this, this morning because the spelling mistake was an eye sore to _me_, plus, I forgot an path way, and it'll be just my luck that someone so happens to pick it. So sorry for the people who reviewed that might have got a fabricate 'update'._

**Warning:** cursing, drunkards, and crazies.

**Disclaimer:** I didn't know if I put this on my other one, but here it is now, I don't own POTC, not you, or even the words I typed up, I just went around and kidnapped POTC, stuffed it in your room, then went into the English dictionary and threw some words, I thought were pretty, on my computer.

* * *

*********Coma*********

You hear a scraping sound and blink your dry eyes to see that it's now morning, curious, you've must have fainted, or fell asleep. Looking around you see that your back was propped up against the wall and your legs was sprawled out in front of you; then it hit you, you were in a strange place with weird outfits and skeletal magic tricks. Before you began to panic, you heard the irritant scrapping again, burning at your ears. If this wasn't a headache, you didn't know what was.

Blinking your eyes more to clear the blurriness, you saw Jack at the front of the gate, with the movement of his arm and the scraping pattern; you'd say he was the cause of it.

"Please…" You heard him mumble.

You and Jack perked up once you heard the sound of footsteps; Jack quickly let go of the bone, still lodged in the lock, and lay down to pretend sleep, having no really idea why, you close your eyes and do the same.

"You, Sparrow!" You heard a soft voice shot once the footsteps stopped.

"Aye." Jack said lethargically, as if he was woken up, he was still laying down.

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" You opened your eyes to see a young man, maybe somewhere in his early twenties say.

He, too, had on the olden day clothing, with his pure white blouse and brown slacks. He, however, was cleaner then your cell mate; clean cut beard and mustache, though it wasn't big and bushy, his hair was slicked back and that of a honey brown, fair skin and eyes of the brown shades, but more of a russet, than Jack's chocolates.

"I've heard of it." Jack said nonchalant; just the other night he was giddy and babbling about its canon.

"Where does it make berth?" The man asked, seeming impatient.

"'Where does it make berth?'" Jack mocked, sitting up. "Have you not heard the stories? _Captain_ Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Jack said, he was hiding it well, but some how you could tell that he thought of this as more then 'stories' and had bitter memories of what he spoke of.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" The man said; not convinced.

Jack ignored his demanding tone and began to study his nails, "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." The man said simply.

They were losing you with all this boating talk, but once he said pirate, you blinked in confusion, you thought they meant regular captains, not 'pirates'. Were there even any pirates left? Well, you guess there was… people say there are, right? You shook your head to clear your thoughts.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack said to the man casually; you were just drawing blanks, who speak of pirates so freely? Where were you?

"Never! They took Miss Swann." The man said insulted.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl." Jack perked up, sitting closer to the bars, "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." He then sat back down, raising the poor guy's hopes, and then crushing it in the same sentence. You felt a little awkward and left out, not in a arrogant way, but they didn't even so much as pass you a little good morning… or afternoon, whatever it was.

"I can get you out of here." The man said, after some thought.

"How's that? The key's run off." Jack said sarcastically, in spite of last night's happenings, and out of pure doubt of the man before him being able to pick lock anything.

"I helped build these cells." The man said proudly, "These are half pin-barrel hinges." He then picks up a bench and places it at the bottom of the cell door, "With the right leverage and a proper application of strength, the door will lift free." The man finished, as if it should be simple.

Jack seemed impressed, "What's your name?" He asked, standing up.

"Will Turner." Will said.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, aye?" Jack said, first stating the obvious, and though a little bumpy; being named after his fatherewas also pretty evident, but somewhere in Jack's voice, held meaning to his rushed salient statement.

"Yes." Will also notice that he maybe held meaning to it, but answered anyways; you slightly saw emotion flash through his eyes as well .

"Aha. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack said casually, sticking his hand through the bars.

They both shake hands, "Agreed." Will said.

"Agreed, get me out." Jack said, wasting no time.

Will push on the bench and lifts the door free, it made a huge clank and murmured on the ground, "Hurry, someone will have heard that." He said. You blinked, the cells weren't very effective, where they?

"Not without my effects." Jack said, implicitly.

"Or me!" Bold or not, you weren't going to stay in this cell, running around crazy without anyone to help you! Plus it were two men, if you weren't safe, then you would at least have two distractions.

Still in your frantic state to leave the cell, you jumped out at them and cling to Jack. "Take me with you, or I'll scream and get you both in trouble!" You pouted out like a child; Jack just looked at you as if you were crazy, distancing his arm, that you latched onto, from him.

Will eyes widen, as if just noticing you; he then looked over to Jack with a worried expression. "Who is she? Is she trouble?" Will asked Jack, like he was your fathereor something. You notice that you were still leeching and pulled away.

"Nah, a witch actually." Will's eyes widen again, "Just watch out when she sleeps." He then held his eye lids open and rolled his eye back to show only his scleras. You gaped at him, insulted, what was he talking about?

---

"We're going to steal a ship. That ship?" Will asked, glances at a fairly big boat.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business boy, or there's no use going." Jack said, tutting at Will's lack of slang, "This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked seriously, turning to Will.

"I'd die for her." Will said, matching his seriousness.

"Oh, good. No worries, then." Jack said smiling, brushing the matter off.

You were now under boat underwater with you in the middle and Jack in the lead. You were quiet peeved that you had to get completely soaked in water. You'd never think of yourself short, but you were now neck down in water, while these two guys had water at their mid chest.

"This is eitheremadness or brilliance." Will mumble behind you, you just mumbled you anger at how you now had to swim to stay afloat, skip the holding the boat up thing.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack mumbled back.

You three then pushed the boat aside and Jack hurriedly climbed up. Will gestured for you to go first; you smiled at his politeness but insisted that he was to go first. Will insisted that a lady goes before him, but, no matter what you wear, it was just really uncomfortable for a man to see your rear end as you climbed up; plus, you just didn't have the arms to pull yourself up the rope, the water gripping your shoes isn't really that big of help.

Will seemed to understand your plight and wrapped an arm around your waist; you blushed at the male closeness, but thanked him as he pulled you up, right behind Jack. You were quiet amazed that, with such a small build, he could pull you and himself up the boat, wet! Now at the top, Will helped you over before climbing in himself.

"Glad that you could join us…" Jack mumbled to you derisively. You frown pointing out that he could have help. You all notice that there were people on the ship, and they all stopped to look at you.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship." Jack said, his voice was stern and professional.

You became awkward again, you were really hoping to ditch these guys, and try and find a phone or something to call home, but when you notice you were on a island, you feared the prices, and the fact that you might just be going crazy.

"Aye, avast!" Will added, there was a pregnant silence, until the whole crew burst out in laughter. Jack looked over at Will, probably to remind him of before with the slang.

A man in primped clothing, like the one who put you in that dreaded cell, stepped forward, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." He scoffed, smirking in satisfaction.

Jack pulls out his pistol and points it at the man's nose "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack threatened, haughtily reminding him who he really was, whoever he was supposed to be…

The man looked into the barrel of Jack's gun and gulped. Jack managed to usher out the men into the tiny boat you all hid in, turning to you, he gave you and Will a sly smirk.

"Sir, they've taken the Dauntless! They've taken the ship! Sparrow and Turner, they've taken the Dauntless!" You heard distantly, as the boat was reaching the docks.

"Welp, they should be zooming after us anytime soon now." Jack mumbled feelingwith something around the wheel, you heard a clank, and he took a chain off and tossed it off the ship.

"And~… That's a good thing?!" You shouted. Was he just _trying_ to get caught?

"Hey, hey, don't get your knickers in a not; it'll make it difficult to remove." Jack said casually, as if that was something to say to anyone, you gaped .

Will gaped as well , and seemed as if to retorted, but then something caught his eye. "Here they come." Will said, you looked off to see a bigger boat sailing your way.

"Come on." Jack said, rushing off; you and Will followed.

Jack led you all to the top of the boat and unhooked three ropes for you to grab on. You blinked as him and Will began to discuss what to do.

"Now when I say 'swing', swing." Jack said. The other boat was now sided with yours.

"Swing?!" You gasped, what the hell did you look like, Batman?!

"Swing." Jack growled out, looking over at you to making sure you understood this.

You notice that everyone on board jumped over to this boat, you gasped and clutched the ropes tighter. You seen the same guy who cuffed you. "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." The man shouted.

"Swing!" Jack said, loud enough for you and Will to hear.

Jack, you, and Will swung onto the Interceptor and Jack rushed over to the wheel to turn off and sail away.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" The man shouted, you saw the men run around like animals.

"Quickly men!" You hear a sailor shout, but your boat was too far away.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves!" Jack shouted, even though you where to far from the ship for them to hear.

The sun was setting and night was drawing near, you aimlessly walked around the deck as Jack steered. After a while, Will had gotten bored and began to sharpen the swords he's brought. After ten minuets of scraping, Will finally started conversation.

"Miss… um…" Will's eyebrow rose as he looked over at you, "I've not even caught your name, rude of me to selfishly drag you along." Will said too you, he placed his sword aside and walked over to you.

Wow, through a whole day and a half that you've been here, no one asked you that, so you kind of blushed and stutter as you tried to remember your name. You heard Jack scoff at you and you showed him your way of brushing him off.

"_____?" Your face reddens as you notice that you've kind of said it in a question. You faintly heard Jack chuckling—Jerk off.

"I'm William Turner. It's a pleasure." Will stuck his hand out, palm up. You felt as if you were at a restaurant, it was so formal. You placed your hand in his to shake, but he brought your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles. A burst of emotion filled you.

"'_I'm William Turner_'" Jack mocked with a whinny voice, Will glared. You found his childness amusing, but dared not laugh, for fear his head would explode with ego filled goo.

"How'd you get trapped with the likes of him?" Will asked, jeering at Jack.

"I'm not supposed to be here…" You mumbled, and left it at that.

Your mind was so scrambled at everything that was happening; you strictly remembered you were dead… or, something knocked you out, and you saw yourself dead. Were you really dead? Did something happen to you, did that little girl knock you over the head and rob you; was the bully thing all an act? No, you're just trying to pin this problem on someone else, and no matter what you think, you know that woulden't help. You notice Will's confused look.

"Yes, apparently she's dead." Jack pipped in, "Can't stop talking about it." He did a circular motion to his head, rolling his eyes around—Prick. Will looked over to Jack confused.

"What? I've only said it once." You said up to him, Will looked back at you confused, then back at Jack. Jack gave Will a 'told ya' look and Will looked back at you; he was so daze bouncing back and forth, you thought his head would spin.

"Your… _dead_…?" Will stated, mainly asking to make sure.

"Well…" You said and thought about it.

You've seen the movies, people lament about how they could be dreaming and something, then no one believes them and their off to solve their problem alone. Then something clicked, just like that, it all made sense. The pirate, the clothes, the you getting hit by a car; it was all connecting, remembering back when you walked in that school, you've seen that etiquette book, and then after you saw the buccaneer book. Just think about it, your in… some really old time line, with all the things you've seen in those books!

"What year is it?" You asked.

"-And have an attention span of a fish." You notice that Jack was ranting on about you, you blanked out for quiet a while.

"What year is it?" You asked Will again. He fumbled some, being caught off guard.

"Um… 1772?" Will said, you bulked—if you remembered correctly, that was the same date on that first book, well the date that spider made up.

"That's it!" you exclaimed, jumping way out of character. As always, Jack looked at you like you were a mad woman, though now Will did the same. "I'm not dead…" You mumbled, Will nodded slowly.

"I'm in a coma!" You've must have gotten hit by a car, scary thought but yes, and fell into a coma! It all made sense… to only you. Will eyes bulge as Jack mumbled a sarcastic 'of course'.

"Nothing, just forget it." You mumbled out of shear embarrassment.

"No, I think its quiet interesting. What time are you from?" Will asked, trying to cheer you up, but deep down you felt that he thought you were a kook.

"Um… _2009_…" Even you felt the crazy, just radiating off you. Will pulled a face, but tried to not seem creeped out.

"That's why we don't encourage the crazy, lad." Jack stated, you glared, but couldn't find a reason to even keep up the conversation; they were just two every day men, they wouldn't be able to help.

"Never mind, never mind." You mumbled and sadly walked off to the side of the boat, Will's pitied eyes followed; either way you take it, he actually felt sorry that you were so far from home, if not physically then mentally, he's seen some strange things, so who was he to judge.

Walking back to his sword, Will began to sharpen again, "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Will lamented. Your gaze was off the boat but you turned to give him your sympathy, silent or not.

"Is that so?" Jack added, seeming to not really pay attention.

"My father, Will Turner." Will said up to him, reminding you all of the small statement Jack made at the cell, "And in jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." So Will notice too, well Jack didn't seem like the oblivious type; he was too intent on Will's name and if it was from his father.

"I knew 'im. Probably one o'the few who knew him as William Turner, everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack confessed, Will looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Bootstrap?" He repeated, it was quiet and odd name.

"Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack added, getting more personal with the topic.

You started to get uncomfortable again; it felt like some strange family reunion that you were definitely wasn't supposed to attend. You thought of your father; if you never knew him, and then you mother died, you'd… well, you just couldn't explain how you'd feel.

"It's not true, he was a merchant sailor; a good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Will said, you notice that he was done with his sword sharpening. You stopped your thought to see Will's now confused face, he didn't sound too sure of himself, but he sounded as if he wanted to be right.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack wasted no time; you could tell that was something Will didn't want to hear… well, thinking about it, pirate isn't really a good thing.

"My father was not a pirate." Will said defensively, pulling out his sword. You backed up a little, what the hell? Who just, pull out a freaken _sword_?! It was nice when it was sheathed, and even when he took it out to sharpen, but now poise for attack, you didn't seem to like it anymore.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Jack said, not really bothered. Again? You wondered.

"You didn't beat me; you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." Will retorted. Have they met before this? Well, _fought_ before this cell break thing?

"And that's no incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" Jack said, mater of factually, and moves over to one of the sails, Jack look over at you and points down, he pulls a rope and the yard swings around, you duck, but it's too fast, and catches Will, swinging him out over the sea.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention." Jack mocked, walking over to Will as he clung to the yard. Jack picked up Will's fallen sword, "The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance – you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So…" Jack pulls the rope again and swings him back on board to offers him his sword, "can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?"

Will falls back on board and retrieve his sword, "Tortuga?" Will asked, you notice that you both said it at once.

"Tortuga." Jack repeated. You notice that the ship was nearing and island, ready to dock, and Will went about the ship with Jack's comand to make the ship dock.

Jack was the first off the boat as Will helped you over the plank; though you were a pretty independent girl, you could help but feel like jelly when Will was so kind to you; unlike the jerk you woke up with. You surveyed the island; it was bustling with people, even though it was night, you saw people with the same clothes as the docks, but, slightly… more dirty and whorish, for lack of better words—Jack fit right in.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack continued as he explained to you and Will.

"It'll linger." Will said, cringing at the smell. You didn't even speak; you covered noes with the potent stench of liquor, vomit, and sex, mixed together in one big knockout bomb.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack nudged Will, a female with dark red hair and a serious low top was approaching Jack, she seemed flustered.

"Scarlett!" She slapped him and stormed off, "Not sure I deserved that. Giselle!" Another woman approached him.

"Who was she?!" She shouted. Jack eyes widen.

"What?" He played dumb; she also slapped him and stormed off. "I may have deserved that." Jack said rubbing his cheek.

"Welp, we need to find an old friend of mine." Jack said, bouncing back as if nothing happened.

You all walk over to a small tavern looking place, to see a pig pin, filled with mud and filth. A man was sleeping there; it actually looked as if he was thrown in that spot, and never go up. Jack looked around and grabbed a bucket, he throws the bucket of water at the man.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot!" The man sputtered, he then looked up at jack, "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." The old man scolded.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack rambled; you notice he does that a lot.

"Aye, that'll about do it." The man said. Out of nowhere, Will throws another bucket of water at the man, "Blast! I'm already awake!" The man said confused.

"That was for the smell." Will mumbled, scrunching his noes. The man stood and you all walked into the tavern.

When you walked in, it was even livelier, with more women in low tops walking about, some on men laps, and others slouching their chest over tables as they pretend to pay attention to the men.

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack said to Will, he then looked at you and paused, "Entertain her or something" Jack bushed off and walked to a table with the man. '_Entertain her or something_'? What were you, five; after being quiet and trying to let things happen, you couldn't take it any more,

You began to think.

_**22:**_ Stay there with Will: you don't want to intrude; they obviously don't want you there. (Go to the words with number 22)

_**23:**_ Stay there with Will: you look too good; a girl shouldn't be wondering around alone in a place like this. (Go to the words with number 23)

_**24:**_ Go eavesdrop: he shouldn't be speaking in private; that screams untrustworthy worthy. (Go to the words with number 24)

_**25:**_ Go eavesdrop: how dare he exclude you like you were some child! (Go to the words with number 25)

_**26:**_ Stay there with Will: they left you here for a reason; you should respect that. (Go to the words with number 26)

_**27:**_ Go eavesdrop: you know they know something important; maybe it can get you back to reality. (Go to the words with number 27)

_**28:**_ Stay there with Will: he's such a stiff; _he's_ the one who need entertaining. (Go to the words with number 28)

**27.27.27You know they know something important; maybe it can get you back to reality27.27.27**

You look over to Will and see him staring off at them, you move to walk off but he grabs your arm, you turn to him with a question gaze.

"You shouldn't…" Will said, though you saw the curiosity in his eyes.

"It dosen't matter, what are they going to do, kill me?" You said ironically, really, what could they do, other than stop talking and look at you akwardly, who cares.

Will opened his mouth, but then closed it; he released you and pretended to look the other way. You slowly slank closer and pretended to look out the window, Jack's back was to you and they both was intensively looking at each other.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture your'n?" The man said first.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." Jack said, the man almost chokes on his drink, "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it." Jack said, you strained a little as you tried to listen.

"Jack , it's a fool's errand. Well, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." The man said, after settling down.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to… all I need is a crew." Jack whispered.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one." The man whispered back, you could hardly hear a thing; you might even mix up a few words.

You lean over one of the empty table to heard better and kept your gaze on the window as to not seem suspicious.

"Well, then I say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, aye?" Jack retorted jokingly.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" The man said, unconvinced.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, aye?" Jack head nods back and you duck behind the chair, not time to get off the table.

You see the man look over Jack; his gaze passes you, but stops at Will, who lazily looked around. Your heart sped at the closeness of getting caught, you thought Jack would turn, but the man probably didn't recognize you, you never really interact with him.

"The kid?" He asked, gazing back at Jack.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?" Jack said knowingly.

The man's eyes widen in connection, "Is he now? Leverage says you, I think I feel a change in the wind says I. I'll find us a crew, there's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." He perked up.

"One can only hope. Take what you can…" Jack said, lifting his mug and toasting the othereguy.

"Give nothing back." The othereman finished, clinging the glass and draining their drinks.

"Ain't you purdy." You froze as you felt hot breath on your neck, you slowly craned your head around to see a dirty toothless man with huge muscles. You felt a sharp pressure on your bottom; he was pinching your ass! You screamed and thrash about, the noisy must have been normal as only Will, Jack, and the othereguy notices.

"Bloody hell." You heard Jack curse.

The brute grabbed your wrist and flipped you over on your back; he parted your legs with his as he placed his head on your bosom, rubbing his head between your boobs, you screemed again and thrash about, who knew you were this weak?!

A chair slammed over the guys head and you were pulled off the table, you looked up to see Jack holding you as he glared at the man, who remarkably stood back up. He rubbed his head and looked around dumbly.

"'Ey~ Whot's ta big o'dea?" The man scowled, looking over at Jack.

"I've already bought her mate, you wait your turn." He said casually, though you could sense a feel of hate towards the man.

You didn't care that he just basically called you a whore, all you cared about was getting the feeling of that man's slobberyface from between your breast; you shuddered. The man looked between you and Jack, after a good minute, he then waved you off.

"Ah, to much trouble'or a simple broad." He then walked off into the drunken crowd.

"Real smart, eh?" Jack said, still with his hand around your waist, he then guided you over to the worried Will, with the man from before in toe.

"I… I feel so…" You shuddered more; this was going to scar you for life. (go to the words **!!!Codes Schmode!!!**)

**22.22.22You don't want to intrude; they obviously don't want you there22.22.22**

You look over to Will and see him staring off at them, you stay put and fiddle around with your close or hair.

"I feel like they're speaking of me…" Will said, looking down at you then back over to them.

"Hm?" You silently asked, where'd he get a thought like that, they've could have been speaking about you, it doesn't matter, they don't want you to hear, so you ignore them.

"What now, it's pretty boring." Will state, probably just to entertain himself.

"I don't know…" You mumbled, not taking his bait to talk.

He smiled down at you. "You don't talk much, do you?" He asked.

"Hm, not… really." You kind of laughed, you _were_ being unnaturally calm, his head was probably spinning with the thought of their conversation.

Jack head nods back and you see Will look the other way, you quickly do the same.

You see the man look over Jack; his gaze passes you, but stops at Will, who lazily looked around. Your heart sped at the closeness of getting caught, you thought Jack would turn, but the man probably didn't recognize you, you never really interacted with him.

The man said something, and Jack's head bobbled in retort, you heard a faint murmur of 'That… child of Bootstrap… only child, savvy?'' The man's eyes widen and he perked up. Jack lifted his mug and toasting the other guy. The other man finished the gap and cling the glass, they drained their drinks.

"Ain't you purdy." You froze as you felt hot breath on your neck, you slowly craned your head around to see a dirty toothless man with huge muscles. You felt a sharp pressure on your bottom; he was pinching your ass! You screamed and thrash about, the noisy must have been normal as only Will, Jack, and the other guy notices.

"What the?" You heard Will gasp. You didn't notice that you actually walk closer to them, so now you were pretty far from Will

The brute grabbed your wrist and flipped you over on your back onto a table; he parted your legs with his as he placed his head on your bosom, rubbing his head between your boobs, you screemed again and thrash about, who knew you were this weak?!

A chair slammed over the guys head and you were pulled off the table, you looked up to see Jack holding you as he glared at the man, who remarkably stood back up. He rubbed his head and looked around dumbly.

"'Ey~ Whot's ta big o'dea?" The man scowled, looking over at Jack.

"I've already bought her mate, you wait your turn." He said casually, though you could sense a feel of hate towards the man.

You didn't care that he just basically called you a whore, all you cared about was getting away from that guy; you whimpered. The man looked between you and Jack, after a good minute, he then waved you off.

"Ah, to much trouble'or a simple broad." He then walked off into the drunken crowd.

"Real smart, eh?" Jack said, still with his hand around your waist, he then guided you over to the worried Will, with the man from before in toe.

"I… I could have…" You whimpered more; this was going to scar you for life. (go to the words **!!!Codes Schmode!!!**)

**24.24.24He shouldn't be speaking in private; that screams untrustworthy24.24.24**

You look over to Will and see him staring off at them, you move to walk off but he grabs your arm, you turn to him with a question gaze.

"You shouldn't…" Will said, though you saw the curiosity in his eyes.

"I shouldn't what? Fuck you if you're not curious." You brushed him off, he didn't let go though.

Will opened his mouth, but then closed it; he released you and pretended to look the othereway. You slowly slank closer and pretended to look out the window, Jack's back was to you and they both was intensively looking at each other.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture your'n?" The man said first.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." Jack said, the man almost chokes on his drink, "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it." Jack said, you strained a little as you tried to listen.

"Jack , it's a fool's errand. Well, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." The man said, after settling down.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to… all I need is a crew." Jack whispered.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one." The man whispered back, you could hardly hear a thing; you might even mix up a few words.

You leand over one of the empty table to heard better and kept your gaze on the window as to not seem suspicious, but damn, it made it hard to hear.

"Well, then I say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, aye?" Jack retorted jokingly.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" The man said, unconvinced.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, aye?" Jack head nods back and you duck behind the chair, not time to get off the table.

You see the man look over Jack; his gaze passes you, but stops at Will, who lazily looked around. Your breathing sped at the closeness of getting caught, you thought Jack would turn, but the man probably didn't recognize you, you never really interact with him.

"The kid?" He asked, gazing back at Jack.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?" Jack said knowingly.

The man's eyes widen in connection, "Is he now? Leverage says you, I think I feel a change in the wind says I. I'll find us a crew, there's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." He perked up.

"One can only hope. Take what you can…" Jack said, lifting his mug and toasting the othereguy.

"Give nothing back." The othereman finished, clinging the glass and draining their drinks.

"Ain't you purdy." You froze as you felt hot breath on your neck, you slowly craned your head around to see a dirty toothless man with huge muscles. You felt a sharp pressure on your bottom; he was pinching your ass! Cursed and kicked your leg back to hit him in the nuts, but you got his thigh; the noisy must have been normal as only Will, Jack, and the othereguy notices.

"Bloody hell." You heard Jack curse.

The brute grabbed your wrist and flipped you over on your back; he parted your legs with his as he placed his head on your bosom, rubbing his head between your boobs, you screemed now and thrash about, who knew you were this weak?!

A chair slammed over the guys head and you were pulled off the table, you looked up to see Jack holding you as he glared at the man, who remarkably stood back up. He rubbed his head and looked around dumbly.

"'Ey~ Whot's ta big o'dea?" The man scowled, looking over at Jack.

"I've already bought her mate, you wait your turn." He said casually, though you could sense a feel of hate towards the man.

You didn't care that he just basically called you a whore, all you cared about was giving that man a bloody noes for him putting his slobberyface between your breast; you sneered. The man looked between you and Jack, after a good minute, he then waved you off.

"Ah, to much trouble'or a simple broad." He then walked off into the drunken crowd.

"Real smart, eh?" Jack said, still with his hand around your waist, he then guided you over to the worried Will, with the man from before in toe.

"B… _Bitch_…" Your sneer deepens; this was going to scar you for life. (go to the words **!!!Codes Schmode!!!**)

**25.25.25How dare he exclude you like you were some child!25.25.25**

You look over to Will and see him staring off at them, you move to walk off but he grabs your arm, you turn to him with a question gaze.

"You shouldn't…" Will said, though you saw the curiosity in his eyes.

"Then what, your dong a horrible job at 'entertaining'?" You said sarcastically, really, how dare he tell you to be 'entertained', like you were just a big waste of time that needed caring.

Will opened his mouth, but then closed it; he released you and pretended to look the other way. You slowly slank closer and pretended to look out the window, Jack's back was to you and they both was intensively looking at each other.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture your'n?" The man said first.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." Jack said, the man almost chokes on his drink, "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it." Jack said, you strained a little as you tried to listen.

"Jack , it's a fool's errand. Well, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." The man said, after settling down.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to… all I need is a crew." Jack whispered.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one." The man whispered back, you could hardly hear a thing; why weren't they talking louder!

You leand over one of the empty table to heard better and kept your gaze on the window as to not seem suspicious, bastards don't have to whisper with all this noise in here.

"Well, then I say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, aye?" Jack retorted jokingly.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" The man said, unconvinced.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, aye?" Jack head nods back and you duck behind the chair, not time to get off the table.

You see the man look over Jack; his gaze passes you, but stops at Will, who lazily looked around. You stopped breathing at the closeness of getting caught, you thought Jack would turn, but the man probably didn't recognize you, you never really interact with him.

"The kid?" He asked, gazing back at Jack.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?" Jack said knowingly.

The man's eyes widen in connection, "Is he now? Leverage says you, I think I feel a change in the wind says I. I'll find us a crew, there's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." He perked up.

"One can only hope. Take what you can…" Jack said, lifting his mug and toasting the other guy.

"Give nothing back." The other man finished, clinging the glass and draining their drinks.

"Ain't you purdy." You froze as you felt hot breath on your neck, you slowly craned your head around to see a dirty toothless man with huge muscles. You felt a sharp pressure on your bottom; he was pinching your ass! You shouted and thrash about, the noisy must have been normal as only Will, Jack, and the other guy notices.

"Bloody hell." You heard Jack curse.

The brute grabbed your wrist and flipped you over on your back; he parted your legs with his as he placed his head on your bosom, rubbing his head between your boobs, you screemed again and thrash about, who knew you were this weak?!

A chair slammed over the guys head and you were pulled off the table, you looked up to see Jack holding you as he glared at the man, who remarkably stood back up. He rubbed his head and looked around dumbly.

"'Ey~ Whot's ta big o'dea?" The man scowled, looking over at Jack.

"I've already bought her mate, you wait your turn." He said casually, though you could sense a feel of hate towards the man.

You didn't care that he just basically called you a whore, all you cared about was ramming your knee in that guy's scrotum for putting his slobberyface between your breasts; you scoffed. The man looked between you and Jack, after a good minute, he then waved you off.

"Ah, to much trouble'or a simple broad." He then walked off into the drunken crowd.

"Real smart, eh?" Jack said, still with his hand around your waist, he then guided you over to the worried Will, with the man from before in toe.

"T… That little…" You scoffed more; this was going to scar you for life. (go to the words **!!!Codes Schmode!!!**)

**23.23.23You look too good; a girl shouldn't be wondering around alone in a place like this23.23.23**

You look over to Will and see him staring off at them; you stay put and flatten your hair, as much as you wanted to, this place as to dirty; it was a bar, head up in drunks who'd try and get at your lovely self.

"I feel like they're speaking of me…" Will said, looking down at you then back over to them.

"Really, why?" You look over to them, they were whispering, even with the bar's natural noise.

"I don't know, it's just… He knows my father." Will reply, you turned to him.

"Why do you bare so much against pirates, you know, beside the point that their dirty and barbaric." You half laughed.

He smiled down at you. "Well, when I was little, I lived on a ship to move to Port Royal, but, it was attack and sunken by pirates." He stated, angrily looking at Jack. "The black pearl…" He finished.

"Was… your mother… on there with you?" You slowly asked, hey you were noisy, but you didn't want to break his line.

Jack head nods back and you see Will look the other way, you quickly do the same. You see the man look over Jack; his gaze passes you, but stops at Will, who lazily looked around. Your heart sped at the closeness of getting caught, you thought Jack would turn, but the man probably didn't recognize you, you never really interacted with him.

The man said something, and Jack's head bobbled in retort, you heard a faint murmur of 'That… child of Bootstrap… only child, savvy?' The man's eyes widen and he perked up. Jack lifted his mug and toasting the other guy. The other man finished the gap and cling the glass, they drained their drinks.

"Ain't you purdy." You froze as you felt hot breath on your neck, you slowly craned your head around to see a dirty toothless man with huge muscles. You felt a sharp pressure on your bottom; he was pinching your ass! You screamed and thrash about, the noisy must have been normal as only Will, Jack, and the other guy notices.

"What the?" You heard Will gasp. You didn't notice that you actually walk closer to them, so now you were pretty far from Will

The brute grabbed your wrist and flipped you over on your back onto a table; he parted your legs with his as he placed his head on your bosom, rubbing his head between your boobs, you screemed again and thrash about, who knew you were this weak?!

A chair slammed over the guys head and you were pulled off the table, you looked up to see Jack holding you as he glared at the man, who remarkably stood back up. He rubbed his head and looked around dumbly.

"'Ey~ Whot's ta big o'dea?" The man scowled, looking over at Jack.

"I've already bought her mate, you wait your turn." He said casually, though you could sense a feel of hate towards the man.

You didn't care that he just basically called you a whore, all you cared about was getting the disgusting smell of rum and vomit from your clean shirt; you cringed. The man looked between you and Jack, after a good minute, he then waved you off.

"Ah, to much trouble'or a simple broad." He then walked off into the drunken crowd.

"Real smart, eh?" Jack said, still with his hand around your waist, he then guided you over to the worried Will, with the man from before in toe.

"E… Eww~…" You cringed more; this was going to scar you for life. (go to the words **!!!Codes Schmode!!!**)

**28.28.28 he's such a stiff; _he's_ the one who need entertaining28.28.28**

You look over to Will and see him staring off at them; you poke him in the stomach to catch his attention.

"I feel like they're speaking of me…" Will said, looking down at you then back over to them.

"Who cares? Let's play eye spy." You said, he didn't answer, he just gazed over there, you did the same.

"'I… spy'?" Will asked, you turned to him.

"Yeah eye spy, like… uh 'I spy something with my little eye, somethiiing~'" You looked around and saw one of the woman in a puffy crimson dress, with her breast pushed up and a really low top.

"Somethiiing~ slutty!" You said, staring directly at her.

He followed your gaze and smiled down at you. "A sexually confused woman who has nothing in life but to sell her body?" Will asked.

"No, I was talking about that whore." You said, looking around for something else "You're horrible at this game." You added and he laughed. Your gazed stopped on Jack and that man, and then curiosity started to bit at your ankle.

Jack head nods back and you see Will look the other way, you quickly do the same. You see the man look over Jack; his gaze passes you, but stops at Will, who lazily looked around. Your heart sped at the closeness of getting caught, you thought Jack would turn, but the man probably didn't recognize you, you never really interacted with him.

The man said something, and Jack's head bobbled in retort, you heard a faint murmur of 'That… child of Bootstrap… only child, savvy?'' The man's eyes widen and he perked up. Jack lifted his mug and toasting the other guy. The other man finished the gap and cling the glass, they drained their drinks.

"Ain't you purdy." You froze as you felt hot breath on your neck, you slowly craned your head around to see a dirty toothless man with huge muscles. You felt a sharp pressure on your bottom; he was pinching your ass! You screamed and thrash about, the noisy must have been normal as only Will, Jack, and the othereguy notices.

"What the?" You heard Will gasp. You didn't notice that you actually walk closer to them, so now you were pretty far from Will

The brute grabbed your wrist and flipped you over on your back onto a table; he parted your legs with his as he placed his head on your bosom, rubbing his head between your boobs, you screemed again and thrash about, who knew you were this weak?!

A chair slammed over the guys head and you were pulled off the table, you looked up to see Jack holding you as he glared at the man, who remarkably stood back up. He rubbed his head and looked around dumbly.

"'Ey~ Whot's ta big o'dea?" The man scowled, looking over at Jack.

"I've already bought her mate, you wait your turn." He said casually, though you could sense a feel of hate towards the man.

You didn't care that he just basically called you a whore, all you cared about was that the man didn't try and do that again; you squirmed. The man looked between you and Jack, after a good minute, he then waved you off.

"Ah, to much trouble'or a simple broad." He then walked off into the drunken crowd.

"Real smart, eh?" Jack said, still with his hand around your waist, he then guided you over to the worried Will, with the man from before in toe.

"H-he… fuck'n made of stone…" You scrimed more; this was going to scar you for life. (go to the words **!!!Codes Schmode!!!**)

**26.26.26They left you here for a reason; you should respect that26.26.26**

You look over to Will and see him staring off at them; you make a face and follow his gaze, that was obviously rude, not wanting you and him there, but it was their business.

"I feel like they're speaking of me…" Will said, looking down at you then back over to them.

"Yeah?" You look over to them, they were whispering, even with the bar's natural noise.

"I don't know, it's just… He knows my father." Will reply, you turned to him.

"Why do you bare so much against pirates, you know, the loot and kill thing." You half laughed.

He smiled down at you. "Well, when I was little, I lived on a ship to move to Port Royal, but, it was attack and sunken by pirates." He stated, angrily looking at Jack. "The black pearl…" He finished.

"Was… your mother… on there with you?" You slowly asked, you didn't want to pass over on land mines, but it felt right to ask something like that.

Jack head nods back and you see Will look the other way, you quickly do the same. You see the man look over Jack; his gaze passes you, but stops at Will, who lazily looked around. Your heart sped at the closeness of getting caught, you thought Jack would turn, but the man probably didn't recognize you, you never really interacted with him.

The man said something, and Jack's head bobbled in retort, you heard a faint murmur of 'That… child of Bootstrap… only child, savvy?' The man's eyes widen and he perked up. Jack lifted his mug and toasting the other guy. The other man finished the gap and cling the glass, they drained their drinks.

"Ain't you purdy." You froze as you felt hot breath on your neck, you slowly craned your head around to see a dirty toothless man with huge muscles. You felt a sharp pressure on your bottom; he was pinching your ass! You screamed and thrash about, the noisy must have been normal as only Will, Jack, and the other guy notices.

"What the?" You heard Will gasp. You didn't notice that you actually walk closer to them, so now you were pretty far from Will

The brute grabbed your wrist and flipped you over on your back onto a table; he parted your legs with his as he placed his head on your bosom, rubbing his head between your boobs, you screemed again and thrash about, who knew you were this weak?!

A chair slammed over the guys head and you were pulled off the table, you looked up to see Jack holding you as he glared at the man, who remarkably stood back up. He rubbed his head and looked around dumbly.

"'Ey~ Whot's ta big o'dea?" The man scowled, looking over at Jack.

"I've already bought her mate, you wait your turn." He said casually, though you could sense a feel of hate towards the man.

You didn't care that he just basically called you a whore, all you cared about was that he saved you life; you frowned . The man looked between you and Jack, after a good minute, he then waved you off.

"Ah, to much trouble'or a simple broad." He then walked off into the drunken crowd.

"Real smart, eh?" Jack said, still with his hand around your waist, he then guided you over to the worried Will, with the man from before in toe.

"My… my god…" You frowned more; this was going to scar you for life. (go to the words **!!!Codes Schmode!!!**)

**!!!Codes Schmode!!!**

You were now outside, the man you now know as Gibbs, went to go find a decent crew from the island, Jack made it a point to rub it in Will's face for 'losing' you and made sure that you were under his watch; a low blow for Will, even though it was your fault. You didn't know if Jack knew you had spied or not, but he didn't say anything. You knew why Will cared about you; he was just the everyday gentleman, which is now not so everyday anymore, and he wanted to make sure a lady in his care was safe at all times. Jack on the other hand, you have no idea why he would, he have mumble once that you were a 'useful witch', you hope that wasn't why, for he would be sadly disappointed in the end.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs said, leading Jack down with the people. You still have yet to talk to Gibbs, and it seemed like Jack was hiding you because he pushed you back to Will once Gibbs came to get you all.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked, the men were either really old, missing a limb, or disease ridden.

"You, sailor!" Jack called, stepping in front ofa poor old man who seemed to be missing an eye and had a parrot on his shoulder; novelty wise, he was cute, he just needed a peg leg and a hook.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs answered.

"Mr. Cotton . Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked serious, the man just stared at him, not even a twitch at the mouth, "Mr. Cotton !" He still stood there, "Answer man!" Jack said, completely confused at what game this sailor was playing.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how..." Gibbs said, Jack blinked and looked up at the parrot.

"Mr. Cotton's… parrot. Same question." Jack said, you had half a mind to roll your eyes.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" It chirped.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes.'" Gibbs answered.

"O'course it does." Jack mumbled to Gibbs, he then turned to Will, "Satisfied?" He said, as if everything is perfect now.

"Well, you've proved them mad." Will said, not convinced.

"And what's the benefit for us?" You four look over to see a figure in line with a huge floppy hat. The voice was trying to sound deep, but was a little high pitch, maybe a teen?

Jack walk over to the figure and takes the hate off to reveal a pretty girl, her skin was dark, with dark long hair in a messy bun and dark eyes to match, she was in baggy clothing, eitherestyle or just too big for her woman size.

"Anamaria." Jack said, and she punched him.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will mocked.

"No, that one I deserved." Jack said, rubbing his jaw, you laughed; he must have millions of women out there, waiting to strike him.

"You stole my boat!" She sneered. Jack turned as if she cursed his mother.

"Actually-" She slaps him this time, "-… Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." Jack bounced back, smiling to her at the end.

"But you didn't!" She pointed out, they were quite comical, leave you to think on what had happened.

"You'll get anothereone." Jack added, hoping to curb her anger.

"I will." She demanded, pointing her finger in his face.

Jack seemed at lost, "A better one." Will added, you didn't know if it was to help him, or in spite to make the situation harder.

"A better one!" Jack latched to it, anything to stop the fire in her eyes.

"That one." Will pointed to the Interpreter, or whatever that ship was called, you weren't quiet paying attention, if the name was said at all.

"What one?" Jack looked to see that Will was indeed referring to the ship you all came in on, "That one?!" He didn't seem to like this plan, but Anamaria's eyes sparkled lovingly "Aye! That one. What say you?" Jack gave in, like a husband shopping with his pricey wife.

"Aye!" Everyone in the new crew said.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Gibbs said; bad luck?

"It'd be far worse not to have her." Jack said, kissing up to Anamaria.

"What? You were going to leave me!" You gotten defensive, Jack have been pushing you away, he was even trying to have you wait on a bench somewhere, but you were too skittish about the tavern incident.

Jake looked taken back, as if you just got her, "What? No, of course not." You didn't know if he was serious or just trying to get out of being slapped again.

"Who is she?" Gibbs asked, really looking at you as if you just got here. Now all eyes were on you and your strange clothing.

You began to squirm under the eyes, Jack snuck off onto the ship. Will seemed to understand your plight as you babbled, forgeting your name again. He jumped in and told everyone that you were his little sister. Not caring, everyone nodded and walked off. Gibbs didn't seem convinced; maybe from the conversation he had with Jack, he new Will had no sister.

Now on board, everything seemed to settle and be in order, until a storm came ten minutes in the sailing.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will asked, rocking on the ship.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs said to Will mysteriously.

You were a bit warry of everyone, so you refused to go with Anamaria, who Jack insisted that you two had 'so much in common'; you didn't know if he was insulting you, calling you hotheaded, or insulting Anamaria, calling her a witch, eithereway, it insult you both.

"We should drop canvas, sir." Gibbs insisted at Jack.

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack said back, a sublime smile on his face.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"We're catching up." Jack smile grew bigger.

The storm had calmed and you were no floating in still water. The ship glided into a lagoon.

"Dead men tell no tales." The parrot sung.

Everyone was looking into the water and your curiosity caused you to do the same, your gasp broke the silence as you saw wrecked wood, clothes, and what you hoped was grayish blue statues pieces in the water, Will pulled you back, and you were a little thankful for it.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs spoke; everyone bowed their head in a silent prayer.

You looked up at Will to see him looking over at Jack; Jack was staring at his compass, only to look up and see Cotton staring at him, he snapped it shut and tucked it away.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will ask, speaking you thoughts.

"Not a lot known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta . That was before I met him. Back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs said. Will's eyes widen.

"What? He failed to mention that." Will mumbled, you look back over to Jack to see him waving cotton off, when the sailor didn't budge, you saw him shudder and walk off from cotton's view.

"Well, he plays things close to the vest now. And a hard learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share as should be the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Gibbs said.

Here it goes again, that uncomfortable feeling of something personal being said, you kind of felt bad; it must have really hurt to have people turn on him _and_ steal his ship and leave him for dead. But it was weird, he seemed pretty happy to you, like himself really, though you don't know much about him, it just feels like he been that way for a long time. Wow, this was one weird yet creative hypnagogia.

"Ah. So that's the reason for the…" Will trails, wiggling his arms like Jack does when he talks, you shake your head and laugh softly, it'll be something if he was just born that way, to act weird.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs brushed it off, his face then became dead serious, "Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly. But Jack made it off the island and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though, save for one man; his mutinous first mate." Gibbs ended.

"Barbossa." Will asked.

Gibbs nodded, "Aye."

Now serious, Will looked at Gibbs, "How did Jack get off the island?" Another question that floated in your head.

"Well, I'll tell you. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, harnessed them together and made a raft." Gibbs told.

You balked, he couldn't be serious, you're no expert but you know, for a fact, that there is no sea creature that would allow his big ass to rid on. And out at see for three days? He'd surely die from hypothermia, yet alone, _starvation_. This was ridiculous.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked, that was about the only 'sea creatures' out here, you guess.

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs nodded.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked, he sounded like a child who couldn't stop asking 'why' until the answer was bare and obvious.

Sadly, but expected, Gibbs didn't have an answer; no one must have never asked. "Human hair, from my back." Jack jumped in, you looked around to see the crew have left a while ago to roam the ship, "Let go of the anchor!" Jack shouted out to them.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" A crew man shouted back.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack said, you looked to see a cave in the distance.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs aske, you could see in his eyes that he already knew.

"Keep to the code." Jack said, monotone.

"Aye, the code." Gibbs said solemnly.

"What code? You're leaving me here?" You said to Jack.

It was kind of funny, Will have been interacting and watching you more, but you cling to Jack like a lost puppy. Yes he was 'captain' and was the one who made the plans, but you felt yourself clingier to him than anyone else. And how he and Gibbs were acting, it felt kind of dangerous for them to go, what is the 'worst' Gibbs spoke of? Jack turned and looked over to you.

"As a matter of fact, Will can go, me and the fille can go to the captain's cabin." He wiggled his eyebrows at you. Will looked back with a roll of his eyes as he climbed into the boat.

"What the hell are you implying?" You folded your arms as he wrapped his arm around your waist, he steered you over to the stairs that lead to the captain's cabin.

"Relax, you'll like being a fille de joie." You cursed at your lack of French. You look back at Gibbs and Will to see them ignoring you, you were shocked, and a little hurt that will didn't do anything.

To the people around you it seemed like Jack just caressed you hips, but in all reality, he had a death grip of stone on you. He wasn't really going to try anything, was he? You've been with him this long… Jack opened the cabin and you began to pull a way. Jack shoved you in there befor you could scream and closed the door, you turned with frighten eyes and he paused for a second, you saw something flash through his eyes before he picked you up and pushed you on the bed.

You squirmed more, this time screaming, he sat on your stomach and pulled your hands over your head, you closed your eyes tight as he began to rap something poky and rough around them and to the bed. You felt the pressure leave your stomach and you poked one eye open after ten seconds. He was smirking down at you; you looked up to see your wrist bound by rope to the bed post, you looked back at him too see him heading to the door.

"Sorry luv, but I ran out on silk from my last one." He winked at you and left. You heard the click of a lock, just your luck; a double lock door.

"Jerk!!" You shouted.

That was scary, you have to admit, and he was so strong; if he of them wanted to… he could just… and you wouldn't even be able to… Oh god, good thing he seems like a good man… strong good… pirate-y man. But just like that guy at the tavern, and even Will was strong enough to help lift you up a more than a hundred foot boat. This was either how men were back then, or your suppressing some bad thoughts to even create such characters in your mind; yes, you still kept up the idea that you were in a coma; it's better than being dead.

You kind of felt like that guy in monkeybone, would it be just like that? You'd have to go to court or something to come back to the world of living? You flinched as the rough woody fibers bit into your wrist, bastard didn't have to ty you up, he could have just told you, you couldn't come… okay no, you felt like this was some story, that with him and Will, you could end your entrapment here, go home; finish the book and go home, right? You wanted to follow the two everywhere and maybe a huge portal would rip open and you'd jump in, wake up in a hospital, with your two parents on both side of the bed; you really missed them.

You don't know how long you sat there but you got bored and decided to scream for help. After ten minutes of that and a sore throat, you looked around the room; it was clean cut and nicely furnished, it looked like a kings bed room, you seen many pictures on the dresser, mirrors, and desk, each one was that of a female who had curly blondish brown hair, her eyes looked black from this distance, but it was probably just a dark brown. She had a pretty face, but in the pictures, she didn't seem too happy, especially when it was a picture with her and that commander guy that was after you in the beginning, the one who deemed you a witch.

Did Jack still think you a witch? You haven't done any magic spells, and the only thing 'magical' the saw from you were your attire. You began to think, did Jack _really_ think you were a witch? He likes to play on things… Will! You've heard him say something about Will and his father! He was going to use Will for something! And poor Will didn't even know! You struggled against the bed again, shaking it to where it ram into the wall.

"Someone, get me out!" You shouted, still banging the bed. "**Someone**!!" You hollered loudly. "_Get_ **me** _**ou**_-!!"

"**Shuuut-up**~!!!" You heard someone yell at the door, they jingled the handle, and then rammed it, the door burst opend to show Anamaria. You smiled at her as she looked at you dumbly. "Wha' the hell?!" She question.

She walked over to you and unties you from the bed. You stood up and absent-mindedly rubbed your wrist, she still stared at you weird.

"I heard ya yell'n, didn't know what bloody for." She said quietly, you notice what was probably going through her head.

"He-he didn't…" You don't even know why you were defending him.

You just didn't think it was right to tarnish his name; you were mad at him tying you up, but you were also a little warm and fuzzy inside at the thought that he would tie you up to keep you safe. You shook you head, what are you, ten? This wasn't some lovey dovey, sap filled soap opera, with your mother's dazzling Fabio, dressed up in a, way too many size smaller, sailor suit. He just didn't want you in his way, he didn't take Gibbs either, does that means that he's madly in love with him too?

"-You come ore what?!" Anamaria shouted, snapping her fingers in front of your face, "I just popped it out of its hook, if that thing closes, it's locked again." She said, with the tone of 'if it's locked, ain't getting ya out'.

You stood and followed her out, you left the door open so it wouldn't lock. Out on deck, you saw the same girl in those pictures, get hauled up onto the boat.

"Not more pirates?" She said exasperatedly.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs said, was she that Goose girl Will was searching for?

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth questioned, they seemed to know each other. Will came on board after her.

"Hey, boy! Where be Jack?" Gibbs asked, you notice that Jack was not with them; and with the way Jack was doing you, he should have been the first one up.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked. She seemed to know him as well , though she sounded as if he shouldn't even be here; didn't Jack leave to go help get her?

"He fell behind." Will said, avoiding eye contact, he then led Elizabeth away. You gawked; he didn't stay to wait for him?

"Keep to the code." Gibbs said grimly. You looked over at Gibbs shout.

"Keep to the code…?" You asked. Anamaria looked over the ship at the cave and frowned.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly me divvies." She shouted out; she was captain now? This didn't make any sense.

You didn't like this.

_**29:**_ Ask Will what happened; how could he leave him after all he's done? (go to the words with 29)

_**30:**_ Ask Gibbs about the code; who would make such a thing? (go to the words with 30)

_**31:**_ Confront Will; Jack's kind of hot, so that can't fly. (go to the words with 31)

_**32:**_ Pretend not to be effect; but so happen to walk in the same direction as Will and Elizabeth. (go to the words with 32)

_**34:**_ Go up to Anamaria; you needed Jack for the moment; he gotta be the way out of here. (go to the words with 34)

_**35:**_ Go back bellow deck; that's just the life of a pirate, not like it wasn't foreshadowed. (go to the words with 35)

_**36:**_ Yell at Anamaria; she can't just leave _Jack_, tell her to turn this baby around. ( go to the words with 36)

**30.30.30Ask Gibbs about the code30.30.30**

You didn't like this whole 'you let go, your left' thing, you walked over to Gibbs to see him staring out to sea solemnly, you touched his shoulder and he turned to face you; he looked like a father who just lost his son, you pulled back from the emotion in his eyes and lost your train of thought.

"Aye, lass?" Gibbs muttered, he didn't seem himself.

"Um… Mr. Gibbs…" You stopped, "I don't understand this code thing, why do we have to leave him!" You said really fast, stopping to collect your thoughts.

"That's right, ye don't understand lass. Tis a pirate's code, its so a whole crew wont fall to the carelessness of a single pirate." Gibbs sighed, turning back at the helm.

"Even if that pirates a captain?" You said.

"Aye, even a captain; that's what first mates be for." Gibbs said, not even turning around.

"Then what are crewmen for? His first crew mutinied against him; I'm not a pirate, but I'm sure there's a law against that." You stated, you didn't know about the pirate coded, but most authority coded has a 'no going against it' rule in there; sworn for life, right?

"If his first crew could break a code, why cant we?!" You notice that you were shouting, were you really that concerned? He was basically the first person you met in this world.

It was quiet for a while, but then Gibbs turned back at you, "I don't know, lass, I don't know!" Gibbs sighed in frustration. "Go ask Will, who knows, he could have saw him die, going back for a dead man would be pointless." Gibbs grumbled and walked off.

You smiled, he didn't say you were wrong, you'd just talk to Will and then have Anamaria to turn around and go walked down the steps and tried to think of which door you seen them go in, you walked by the captain's door and heard talking.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" You heard a female voice say, it was Elizabeth! You backed up some, but something told you not to go in.

"Pirate." Will said, as if that makes everything better, "Here, let me." You heard Will walk over somewhere, most likely to help Elizabeth.

"Thank you." She thanked him.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Will asked. Barbossa? Jack's former first mate?

"I don't know." Elizabeth lied. You heard a hiss and some movement.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough." Will apologized.

"No…I mean yes, they are but… but don't stop." Elizabeth whispered. You smiled; she liked him too, at least his love isn't one sided.

"Elizabeth …" Will whispered back.

You heard a clink, "It's yours." Elizabeth mumbled.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father, he sent it to me. Why did you take it?" You heard Will say.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would've been awful." Elizabeth answered.

"It wasn't your blood they needed…it was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate." Will said, hate filled his voice. What? Will's blood, they wanted Will's blood? Your face blank as you walked in front of the door way.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Elizabeth apologize, Will slams down the medallion on the table and she turns to leave but jumps at the sight of you.

Will turned at hearing her gasp, "How could you…" You whispered; eyes on Will.

"_____, you don't understand…" Will mumbled, staring into your stoic eyes.

"I can put two and two together, I'm not stupid." You said back. Will looked taken back with your tone.

"It's truly not , he was going to use me." Will explain, Elizabeth looked between you two, confused.

"You've heard them too then, at the bar…" You said. Memory flashed through Will eyes.

"I was not going to be their leverage." Will stated, conferring that he did hear.

"You made Jack _your_ leverage!" You shouted; you couldn't believe he actually did this, he was so kind.

"He was to do the same-!" Will shouted back.

"So become him!!" You screamed. Will was shocked at you reaction. "He wouldn't have left you—h-he wouldn't have… He." You rambled, why… why was you so distraught that you were almost brought to tears, you've only knew the two for not even a week.

"He would have, and he was. I'm just a passage for him, you heard what Gibbs said, he have problems with trust, what makes you think he would want to keep me around-" Will yelled, he should have stopped there, "-To keep you around! He's a pirate, once he get's what he want's, he'll-" You slapped him, hard.

Elizabeth gasped, you pushed passed her and stormed out, you ran up the deck and around the superstructure, you slunk to the grown and cried; not by what he did, or by what he said, but by the realization of you might be falling for the man. (Go to the words on the next chapter **&&&Lost****&&&**)

**29.29.29Ask Will what happened29.29.29**

You didn't like this, Will sounded too apathetic, and he didn't even seem concerned. You turned on your heel to go ask Will of the incident, was Jack still a live, and just got caught up? Or did Will actually witness the death of Jack, and left while he could. You thought this over as you walked towards the stairs, he wouldn't just leave him, would he? You three were in this together; Jack was helping Will, and even got Elizabeth back safe.

You shook your head, Will probably just wanted to hide his emotion from Elizabeth, he probably wanted to be strong for her, she's been kidnapped by pirates, the last thing she needed was her savior to be in a mourning wreck. You walked down the steps and tried to think of which door you seen them go in; you walked by the captain's door and heard talking.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" You heard a female voice say, it was Elizabeth! You backed up some, but something told you not to go in.

"Pirate." Will said, as if that makes everything better, "Here, let me." You heard Will walk over somewhere, most likely to help Elizabeth.

"Thank you." She thanked him.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Will asked. Barbossa? Jack's former first mate?

"I don't know." Elizabeth lied. You heard a hiss and some movement.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough." Will apologized.

"No…I mean yes, they are but… but don't stop." Elizabeth whispered. You smiled; they were cute, you'd bet they still didn't think the otherehad feelings.

"Elizabeth …" Will whispered back.

You heard a clink, "It's yours." Elizabeth mumbled.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father, he sent it to me. Why did you take it?" You heard Will say.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would've been awful." Elizabeth answered.

"It wasn't your blood they needed…it was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate." Will said, hate filled his voice. What? Will's blood, they wanted Will's blood? Your face blank as you walked in front of the door way.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Elizabeth apologizes, Will slams down the medallion on the table and she turns to leave but jumps at the sight of you.

Will turned at hearing her gasp, "You did, didn't you…" You whispered; eyes on Will.

"_____, you don't understand…" Will mumbled, staring into your stoic eyes.

"I can take a guess." You said back. Will looked taken back with your tone.

"It's truly not , he was going to use me." Will explain, Elizabeth looked between you two, confused.

"You've heard them too then, at the bar…" You said. Memory flashed through Will eyes.

"I was not going to be their leverage." Will stated, conferring that he did hear.

"Jack _helped_ us!" You shouted; you couldn't believe he actually did this, he was so friendly.

"He was to do the same-!" Will shouted back.

"So throw him before you get to know him!!" You screamed. Will was shocked at you reaction. "He wouldn't have left you—no, he's better then that, he would have thought up something." You rambled, why… why was you so distraught that you almost could hardly think striaght, you've only knew the two for not even a week.

"He would have, and he was. I'm just a passage for him, you heard what Gibbs said, he has problems with trust, what makes you think he would want to keep me around-!" Will yelled, he should have stopped there, "-To keep you around! He's a pirate, once he get's what he want's, he'll-" You slapped him, hard.

Elizabeth gasped, you pushed passed her and stormed out, you ran up the deck and around the superstructure, you slunk to the grown and cried; not by what he did, or by what he said, but by the realization of you might be falling for the man. (Go to the words on the next chapter **&&&Lost****&&&**)

**35.35.35Go back bellow deck35.35.35**

You blinked some, well… he is a pirate and all, with their hobbies, they don't live long. You squinted your eyes as the wind blew, you rubbed at them to find that they were wet; just the cold. You walked back towards the steps, they didn't even turn around, they just moved on with their life, people didn't matter in these times, they prove their worth, and then once their peak is up, they dive down into their death.

You walked down the steps and tried to think of which door you seen them go in; you walked by the captain's door and heard talking.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" You heard a female voice say, it was Elizabeth! You backed up some, but something told you not to go in.

"Pirate." Will said, as if that makes everything better, "Here, let me." You heard Will walk over somewhere, most likely to help Elizabeth.

"Thank you." She thanked him.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Will asked. Barbossa? Jack's former first mate?

"I don't know." Elizabeth lied. You heard a hiss and some movement.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough." Will apologized.

"No…I mean yes, they are but… but don't stop." Elizabeth whispered. You blinked; they were so clueless to see that they loved each other.

"Elizabeth …" Will whispered back.

You heard a clink, "It's yours." Elizabeth mumbled.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father, he sent it to me. Why did you take it?" You heard Will say.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would've been awful." Elizabeth answered.

"It wasn't your blood they needed…it was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate." Will said, hate filled his voice. What? Will's blood, they wanted Will's blood? Your face blank as you walked in front of the door way.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Elizabeth apologizes, Will slams down the medallion on the table and she turns to leave but jumps at the sight of you.

Will turned at hearing her gasp, "Why would you…" You whispered; eyes on Will.

"_____, you don't understand…" Will mumbled, staring into your stoic eyes.

"Then explain it to me." You said back. Will looked taken back with your tone.

"It's truly not , he was going to use me." Will explain, Elizabeth looked between you two, confused.

"You've heard them too then, at the bar…" You said. Memory flashed through Will eyes.

"I was not going to be their leverage." Will stated, conferring that he did hear.

"Jack _helped_ you!" You shouted; you couldn't believe he actually did this, he was so caring.

"He was to do the same-!" Will shouted back.

"So take his life!!" You screamed. Will was shocked at you reaction. "He would have done…—he, he's creative, he would have fixed things." You rambled, why… why was you so distraught that you were actually feeling the sting of mourning, you've only knew the two for not even a week.

"He would have, and he was. I'm just a passage for him, you heard what Gibbs said, he has problems with trust, what makes you think he would want to keep me around-!" Will yelled, he should have stopped there, "-To keep you around! He's a pirate, once he get's what he want's, he'll-" You slapped him, hard.

Elizabeth gasped, you pushed passed her and stormed out, you ran up the deck and around the superstructure, you slunk to the grown and cried; not by what he did, or by what he said, but by the realization of you might be falling for the man. (Go to the words on the next chapter **&&&Lost****&&&**)

**31.31.31Confront Will31.31.31**

You knew he had something to do with it, you just knew it. It had to be Will, but you could really place why. Jack, aside from being hot, was growing on you, and you met Jack first, so it was only fair for you to take Jack's side over Will. Will was nice, he was a gentleman, and he thought about your feelings when Jack wouldn't, but Jack actually helped you all escape, he thought up the witty plans and bring in the reinforcements; to have Will betray him was like a kick in the nuts, you don't let it go.

You marched down the stairs and stopped as you walked by the captain's door, you heard talking.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" You heard a female voice say, it was Elizabeth! You backed up some, but something told you not to go in.

"Pirate." Will said, as if that makes everything better, "Here, let me." You heard Will walk over somewhere, most likely to help Elizabeth.

"Thank you." She thanked him.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Will asked. Barbossa? Jack's former first mate?

"I don't know." Elizabeth lied. You heard a hiss and some movement.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough." Will apologized.

"No…I mean yes, they are but… but don't stop." Elizabeth whispered. You blinked; men were so clueless sometimes.

"Elizabeth …" Will whispered back.

You heard a clink, "It's yours." Elizabeth mumbled.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father, he sent it to me. Why did you take it?" You heard Will say.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would've been awful." Elizabeth answered.

"It wasn't your blood they needed…it was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate." Will said, hate filled his voice. What? Will's blood, they wanted Will's blood? Your face blank as you walked in front of the door way.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Elizabeth apologizes, Will slams down the medallion on the table and she turns to leave but jumps at the sight of you.

Will turned at hearing her gasp, "I knew it…" You whispered; eyes on Will.

"_____, you don't understand…" Will mumbled, staring into your stoic eyes.

"Your right, I don't." You said back. Will looked taken back with your tone.

"It's truly not , he was going to use me." Will explain, Elizabeth looked between you two, confused.

"You've heard them too then, at the bar…" You said. Memory flashed through Will eyes.

"I was not going to be their leverage." Will stated, conferring that he did hear.

"You wouldn't have gotten _anywhere_ with out_ Jack_!" You shouted; you couldn't believe he actually did this, he was so caring.

"He was to do the same-!" Will shouted back.

"He help!!" You screamed. Will was shocked at you reaction. "He was helping—he, he know what he was doing, he would have saved you." You rambled, why… why was you so distraught that you were actually feeling sick, you've only knew the two for not even a week.

"He would have, and he was. I'm just a passage for him, you heard what Gibbs said, he has problems with trust, what makes you think he would want to keep me around-!" Will yelled, he should have stopped there, "-To keep you around! He's a pirate, once he get's what he want's, he'll-" You slapped him, hard.

Elizabeth gasped, you pushed passed her and stormed out, you ran up the deck and around the superstructure, you slunk to the grown and cried; not by what he did, or by what he said, but by the realization of you might be falling for the man. (Go to the words on the next chapter **&&&Lost****&&&**)

**32.32.32Pretend not to be effect32.32.32**

You scoffed and stared up into the sky, stupid man, and here you was starting to think he was useful; done us all a favor and killed himself, idoit. You smiled, you were crying, you were actually crying over him. You look down at your feet to see tears fall on your shoes; you wiped your face, holding your arm over your eyes as you felt the tears finally stop. Mother fucker, giving you these emotion, why were you so attatched? He was nothing, an idoit, pervert, though something to care about he was not. You looked up at the steering wheel to see Anamaria gazing down at you, when she caught your eye she smirked. You flipped her off.

You heard her laughing softly as you walked under her to go under deck. You walked by the captain's door, you heard talking.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" You heard a female voice say, it was Elizabeth! You backed up some, but something told you not to go in.

"Pirate." Will said, as if that makes everything better, "Here, let me." You heard Will walk over somewhere, most likely to help Elizabeth.

"Thank you." She thanked him.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Will asked. Barbossa? Jack's former first mate?

"I don't know." Elizabeth lied. You heard a hiss and some movement.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough." Will apologized.

"No…I mean yes, they are but… but don't stop." Elizabeth whispered. You rolled your eyes; she'd be fucked and tossed soon enough.

"Elizabeth …" Will whispered back.

You heard a clink, "It's yours." Elizabeth mumbled.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father, he sent it to me. Why did you take it?" You heard Will say.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would've been awful." Elizabeth answered.

"It wasn't your blood they needed…it was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate." Will said, hate filled his voice. What? Will's blood, they wanted Will's blood? Your face blank as you walked in front of the door way.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Elizabeth apologizes, Will slams down the medallion on the table and she turns to leave but jumps at the sight of you.

Will turned at hearing her gasp, "You fucker…" You whispered; eyes on Will.

"_____, you don't understand…" Will mumbled, staring into your stoic eyes.

"Oh, I understand, you little bitch." You said back. Will looked taken back with your tone.

"It's truly not , he was going to use me." Will explain, Elizabeth looked between you two, confused.

"You've heard them too then, at the bar…" You said. Memory flashed through Will eyes.

"I was not going to be their leverage." Will stated, conferring that he did hear.

"I see, stab him be for he stabs you!" You shouted; you couldn't believe he actually did this, he was too soft in the spine.

"He was to do the same-!" Will shouted back.

"Stoop as low as him?!!" You screamed. Will was shocked at you reaction. "He's a prick, and a horny fuck, and a lot of otherethings—but, no, but I knew he's no traitor." You rambled, why… why was you so distraught that you were actually defending him, you've only knew the two for not even a week.

"He would have, and he was. I'm just a passage for him, you heard what Gibbs said, he has problems with trust, what makes you think he would want to keep me around-!" Will yelled, he should have stopped there, "-To keep you around! He's a pirate, once he get's what he want's, he'll-" You slapped him, hard.

Elizabeth gasped, you pushed passed her and stormed out, you ran up the deck and around the superstructure, you slunk to the grown and cried; not by what he did, or by what he said, but by the realization of you might be falling for the man. (Go to the words on the next chapter **&&&Lost****&&&**)

**34.34.34Go up to Anamaria34.34.34**

You didn't like this one bit, how would you get home now; non-vertebrae Will? He couldn't help, he was nice, but not the tough bones you needed, you needed someone who could kill, and not care. You didn't really know why, but since the tarven, you know you were going to need Jack. Damn him for doing this to you! You stomped up to Anamaria and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I know ya there, ye don't have to tap me. I mean, I can see ya flumpping up the stairs." She said, you blushed a little; the stairs went up, then turned onto the steering wheel, so her eye view was of the stairs as well.

"You need to turn around." You demanded.

"I don't _need_ to do anything." Anamaria said, looking off a head of her.

"Look," You sized her up, making sure she saw you from the corner of her eye. "_Captain_, I need that man, so eithereyou pull this thing around, or I'm going to pushed to make you." You threaten.

Anamaria turned around to glare at you. "Look, ya little 'Lorette', _I'm_ captain, not drunkard, 'e's dead, face it." She said coldly. You paused; you thought you saw a flash of sadness cross her eyes. You grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"You turn around, or I shove my whole leg up your ass of plans." You said darkly, glaring at her, she glared back at you, after thirty seconds of this; she similes.

"Nice pair of balls ya sport'n girly; fine, go asked that Will, see if he's saw him die, and that'll say whetherewe turn back or not, going back for a dead man will be pointless." She then plucked her shoulder from your grip and went back to steering.

You smiled; you'll get what you want, like you should. You switched down the stairs, feeling a new cool air around you. You heard her laughing softly as you walked under her to go under deck. You walked by the captain's door, you heard talking.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" You heard a female voice say, it was Elizabeth! You backed up some, but something told you not to go in.

"Pirate." Will said, as if that makes everything better, "Here, let me." You heard Will walk over somewhere, most likely to help Elizabeth.

"Thank you." She thanked him.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Will asked. Barbossa? Jack's former first mate?

"I don't know." Elizabeth lied. You heard a hiss and some movement.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough." Will apologized.

"No…I mean yes, they are but… but don't stop." Elizabeth whispered. You rolled your eyes; she'd be knocked up and dumped on the docks soon enough, men weren't shit.

"Elizabeth …" Will whispered back.

You heard a clink, "It's yours." Elizabeth mumbled.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father, he sent it to me. Why did you take it?" You heard Will say.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would've been awful." Elizabeth answered.

"It wasn't your blood they needed…it was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate." Will said, hate filled his voice. What? Will's blood, they wanted Will's blood? Your face blank as you walked in front of the door way.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Elizabeth apologizes, Will slams down the medallion on the table and she turns to leave but jumps at the sight of you.

Will turned at hearing her gasp, "Bastard…" You whispered; eyes on Will.

"_____, you don't understand…" Will mumbled, staring into your stoic eyes.

"Of course I don't, what you did was idiotic." You said back. Will looked taken back with your tone.

"It's truly not , he was going to use me." Will explain, Elizabeth looked between you two, confused.

"You've heard them too then, at the bar…" You said. Memory flashed through Will eyes.

"I was not going to be their leverage." Will stated, conferring that he did hear.

"I see, stab him be for he stabs you!" You shouted; you couldn't believe he actually did this; he was a too soft.

"He was to do the same-!" Will shouted back.

"Smart thing to kill him first, eh?!!" You screamed. Will was shocked at you reaction. "He's what we need, what I need, and in reverse for him, he would have kept you." You rambled, why… why was you so distraught that you were actually making him sound nice, you've only knew the two for not even a week.

"He would have, and he was. I'm just a passage for him, you heard what Gibbs said, he has problems with trust, what makes you think he would want to keep me around-!" Will yelled, he should have stopped there, "-To keep you around! He's a pirate, once he get's what he want's, he'll-" You slapped him, hard.

Elizabeth gasped, you pushed passed her and stormed out, you ran up the deck and around the superstructure, you slunk to the grown and cried; not by what he did, or by what he said, but by the realization of you might be falling for the man. (Go to the words on the next chapter **&&&Lost****&&&**)

**36.36.36Yell at Anamaria36.36.36**

You didn't like this, Jack was pretty cool, it'd be a waste if he died; a tragedy even! You looked over to Gibbs to see him sulking in a corner, you then turned and looked up at the wheel that was in a death grip of Anamaria. You skipped over and up the stairs and stopped behind Anamaria.

"Hi there!" You greeted. She slightly turned her head to give you a weird look.

"Fuck off, I'm busy." She mumbled. You frowned, wasn't she just the little ball of sunshine?

"hehe, I kind of need you to do me a favor." You grinned, even thought she couldn't see you.

"Yeah, and I kind of don't _need_ to do you anything." Anamaria said, looking off a head of her.

"_Sour_," You walked to the side of the wheel, so she could see you from the corner of her eye. "Hey, Jack's a pretty cool guy, so, ya know, heh, I'd be damn if I'd just leave him." You gave her a goofy smile.

Anamaria turned around to glare at you. "Look, ya fruitcake, _I'm_ captain now, not drunkard; 'e's dead, face it." She said coldly. You paused; you thought you saw a flash of sadness cross her eyes. You grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"You turn around, or I start bitch'n your ear off until you do." You said darkly, glaring at her, she glared back at you, after thirty seconds of this; she similes.

"Nice pair of balls ya sport'n girly; fine, go asked that Will, see if he's saw him die, and that'll say whether we turn back or not, going back for a dead man will be pointless." She then plucked her shoulder from your grip and went back to steering.

You smiled; you'll just have to tickle Will's brain, hopefully if Jack was alive, that he still is. You skipped down the stairs, feeling a new cool air around you. You heard her laughing softly as you walked under her to go under deck. You walked by the captain's door and stopped, you heard talking.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" You heard a female voice say, it was Elizabeth! You backed up some, but something told you not to go in.

"Pirate." Will said, as if that makes everything better, "Here, let me." You heard Will walk over somewhere, most likely to help Elizabeth.

"Thank you." She thanked him.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Will asked. Barbossa? Jack's former first mate?

"I don't know." Elizabeth lied. You heard a hiss and some movement.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough." Will apologized.

"No…I mean yes, they are but… but don't stop." Elizabeth whispered. You raise an eyebrow; you don't want to stick around if they start trying to get busy.

"Elizabeth …" Will whispered back.

You heard a clink, "It's yours." Elizabeth mumbled.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father, he sent it to me. Why did you take it?" You heard Will say.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would've been awful." Elizabeth answered.

"It wasn't your blood they needed…it was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate." Will said, hate filled his voice. What? Will's blood, they wanted Will's blood? Your face blank as you walked in front of the door way.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Elizabeth apologizes, Will slams down the medallion on the table and she turns to leave but jumps at the sight of you.

Will turned at hearing her gasp, "Tell me you didn't…" You whispered; eyes on Will.

"_____, you don't understand…" Will mumbled, staring into your stoic eyes.

"You did." You said back. Will looked taken back with your tone.

"It's truly not , he was going to use me." Will explain, Elizabeth looked between you two, confused.

"You've heard them too then, at the bar…" You said. Memory flashed through Will eyes.

"I was not going to be their leverage." Will stated, conferring that he did hear.

"Oh, so let Jack be yours!" You shouted; you couldn't believe he actually did this; he was pretty cool.

"He was to do the same-!" Will shouted back.

"Oh bullshit!!" You screamed. Will was shocked at you reaction. "Jack wouldn't have left you, he would of help—he, he was helping, he." You rambled, why… why was you so distraught that you were actually getting a headache, you've only knew the two for not even a week.

"He would have, and he was. I'm just a passage for him, you heard what Gibbs said, he has problems with trust, what makes you think he would want to keep me around-!" Will yelled, he should have stopped there, "-To keep you around! He's a pirate, once he get's what he want's, he'll-" You slapped him, hard.

Elizabeth gasped, you pushed passed her and stormed out, you ran up the deck and around the superstructure, you slunk to the grown and cried; not by what he did, or by what he said, but by the realization of you might be falling for the man. (Go to the words on the next chapter **&&&Lost****&&&**)

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry if you'r bad luck Jill and caught all the short answers, though I tried to make the long, I know for a fact that they're not equal. Once again more spelling mistakes, if it's such an eye sore, then tell me about it, if you just notice some mistakes, then do whatever. _I'm so understanding ~Jiffie_


	3. As real as you make it

**!!**_**This is not the end**_**!!** this is the end of COTBP. To tell you the truth, I love her review, I think I will continue the story.

**Author's note:** Yeah, I was gone for a while, in reality; I went back into my fluff comic, did some pictures, doodled some crap, and then I was like 'oh _yeah_ I have an account on fan fiction' so I came back to see that my CYOA was blooming with reviewers. Which oddly inspired me to write more for this (now don't think I only update for reviews; I'm not a "34 reviews or I won't update this half a page in word and cuts you off at an halfassed cliffhanger that's not really a cliffhanger it's just me writing three words and not finishing the whole sentence!" Kind of person. [You might have caught some bitter in my words?] No, it's just that I have **seven** personalities that I have to rewrite with and halfassed attempt at being 'completely different'. It's hard man) Yes, all of your reviews brought smiles to my face; so much so, that I ran up to random people and told them of each time I've gotten an review.

Off that note; halfassed spotlight time =D *Peewee Herman secret word (or whatever) music*

"_are you gonna continue this into the next 2 Pirates?_" This question was asked by **IzzyoftehRandomanius**.

Answer: Yes, yes I am, but the problem is, not for a short while. You see, as I was writing this, I notice that the story was going to be over in, what, _three chapters_?!?!? I'm sorry, but I hate it when a story ends quickly (I think it needs _at __**least**_ twenty chapters) because than I feel like everything was rushed, especially if it's a romance. Anyways, off topic, I will move this to the other two; but I feel you really didn't get any Jack time—curses and skeleton men who wants to kill ya really cramps the mood, ya know? So I'm going have continued chapters of what happened _after_ the COTB and **before** DMC. So you and Jack can get extra cuddily; or not *shrugs*

On that note, I also felt like this was a cheap CYOA, but it's hard to make one when I have to follow the story line of someone else; so with adieu to the CYOA you know in this three chapters, it's going to get a lot more twisty turvy, and original in the next one!

Oh, I don't know if anyone truly mentioned it, but did it feel like you fell for Jack fast, and hard!? Well worry no more; you're not truly 'in love with him'. I will be your mother, for like, five seconds "You can not fall in love in one month young lady (…man?)! Now clean your room." Ah, brought ya back some? Anyways, you're not truly in love, just a little crush; I mean think about it, how did you feel when you watch POTC, or any other Johnny Depp movie; you fell for Jack hard and you know it—you watched five minutes of it and said "That's my man."—probably didn't watch it yet, you looked at the cover: "Mine." I know you did, don't hide it, it's natural.

But really, I do have major crushes like that, I see a hot guy, and think I'm in love; sorry, I'm romantic *laugh snobbishly* But yeah, just a crush—of course it'll turn eventually, but not that quickly! Think of it as lust.

One more thing; your going to sound like a whiny baby in this one, so cringe in disgust, and tell me about it in a review; just don't forget—you'll be home sick and heart broken! So be gentle.

_I know the note is killer, you really don't have to read it—I made it entertaining though, so you should enjoy reading it. But hey it's brain food to read; stop bitch'n, your on a reading sight for fuck sakes (see, if you'd ignored this, you wouldn't have been verbally abused by words—oh, and I love you =D… and yes, in '_that'_ way.) Please excused the spelling error, my mother messed up my spell check in word._

_

* * *

_

**&&&****Lost****&&&**

You heard someone shout and you looked up, rubbing your eyes; you saw a dark, black looking ship gaining on your ship. You blinked and slowly stood up.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants. With this wind she'll carry every sail we've got." You heard Gibbs shout.

Men started to scatter around, you had no idea what Gibbs just said, but you knew that it was something to do with losing that gaining ship. You heard someone walking quickly up the stairs, when you rounded the corner, you saw Elizabeth walking to Gibbs.

"What's happening?" She asked, you gotten closer to hear Gibbs answer.

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us." It was Anamaria who answer, she bounded down the steps and looked off to where the black ship was, the Black Pearl.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Elizabeth said with shock, you assumed that she'd know since it was made in her home town.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." Anamaria said sarcastically.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye." Anamaria nodded.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth said annoyed.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Gibbs cut in, walking past you all.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern." Anamaria barked out, leaving you to maintain the wheel.

"Anything that we can afford to lose…see that it's lost." Gibbs said grimly.

You just stood there, you had no idea what to do, they were fairing without you; well, as much as they could with a gaining pirate ship on their trails. You turn to see Will running up the stairs, he pause for a second, but you break eye contact. You hear Gibbs telling Will to help get rid of the junk that's weighing down the ship. Everyone grabs stuff and toss it over the ship, your eyes stayed on Will. Will looks out at the Black Pearl and sees that some oars stops a sliding cannon from being thrown off the boat.

"We're gonna need that." He said.

Anamaria looks over to where you and Will were looking, "It was a good plan up 'till now."

"Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will called out to Gibbs.

"With what?" Anamaria countered, they threw everything off the ship.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left." Will said.

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" Gibbs shouted to the crew. They stuff cutlery and other assorted items into the cannons including Gibbs's canteen. "The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Gibbs muttered.

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" Elizabeth shouted. You just watched everyone run around, you'd no ideas of boats!

"It certainly has the element of surprise." Will mumbled.

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" Anamaria exclaimed, she didn't seem to have much faith.

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs commented and your heart lurched, "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it ye dogs or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" The crew did as told.

"Let go." Elizabeth said to Anamaria, she let go of the wheel and the ship swings about; shaking you on your feet.

"Keep us steady now. Now!" Will said, readying the cannons.

"Fire!" Elizabeth shouted. Just as the ship fired, the Black Pearl did as well.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass." Gibbs muttered to Elizabeth.

"Your turn." She sighed, out of ideas.

"We need us a devil's dowry." Gibbs sighed.

"We'll give them her." Anamaria said, pulling out a pistol and points it at Elizabeth. Your eyes widen; what the hell now?

"She's not what they're after." Will said. Elizabeth grabbed at her neck and looked down.

"The medallion." She whispered. Will dash off bellow deck.

You look off to the side of the ship and gasp, the Black Pearl was basically side by side. You heard a gun shots as the mast falls over; grapple hooks are thrown as pirates board the Interceptor. You do the only thing you really could do at this point—haul ass and find a place to hide. The ship was virtually empty since they thrown everything over, you hid behind the small superstructure and began to search your body frantically for anything that could be used as a blunt or sharp weapon, an earring/belt buckle/sharp heel/anything.

"Ay…!Oh…!" You heard faintly, it was so distant, you thought you imagined it; it kind of sounded like 'cheerios' or 'below', you couldn't tell.

You kept searching, until you found a comb on your person. You thanked god that you decided to be prissy that day and brought one. The comb was a flimsy plastic, but it had a pointed bottom on the end for if you ever had the urge to part your hair. You gulped, it was time to start shaking people; you just hope the prison movies taught you well.

You squeezed your eyes close as you heard the pirates run around once they boarded the ship. "Jack!" You heard Gibbs shout and quickly opend your eyes.

"Bloody empty." You heard the drunken murmur, "That's not very nice. Where's the medallion?" You heard Jack say to someone darkly.

You grinned from ear to ear, Jack was alive! Uninjured! And he was here! And you were babbling like a Japanese school girl on one of them amines. God you hated your small girl metabolism, you'd get a crush on anything that was male and hot and swear you were in love. You hoped that was all this was; maybe it won't hurt so much when you wake up.

"Wretch!" You hear Elizabeth shout, there seemed to be a smack of skin contact, but it didn't sound like someone was slapped.

"Ah, where's dear William?" You heard Jack ask calmly.

"Will…" Elizabeth seemed at a lose as a few seconds went by, "Will!" You heard her call.

"Ill…beth!" You heard the murmur again, it must have been Will!

"Monkey!" You hear Jack call and then stomps and an 'eek'. If you weren't confused before, you were now.

"Why thank you, Jack." You shook at the voice. It wasn't really deep, but it was scratchy and creepy; plus it was so loud, you knew it was coming from the other side of this small superstructure.

"You're welcome." You heard Jack say, and blinked in confusion.

"Not you. We named the monkey Jack." You blinked more, so there _was_ a monkey, and not just one of Jack's drunken shouts of insanity, "Gents, our hope is restored!" You heard the man shout off.

You began to shake as you heard cheers, you had a feeling that your 'stable' crew had lost. You heard the hiss of small pellets trail on the ground, people were walking around calmly. It had gotten quiet, excepted for the hissing and sparks of something; so you thought either they were dead, or they all bitched out and left you. You stood up to see an empty ship—_mother fuckers_! They did leave you, damn, damn; now what! You screamed in your head, clutching the comb. You still heard the hissing and looked to see a sparking flame trail up a line to some barrels; you were screwed if that was some old time acme bombs.

You jumped as something wet touch your shoulders, you turned to see a soaked Will. "Those are explosives; we have to get out of here." He said.

Your eyes watered.

_**37:**_ Forgive Will; you understand the pressure of choosing your life over another. (go to the words with 37)

_**38:**_ Start over with Will; he's the only help you got right now. (go to the words with 38)

_**39:**_ Start over with Will; Jack didn't even come looking for you, he is so not hot now! (go to the words with 39)

_**40:**_ forgive Will; thinking it over, Jack was being very selfish.(go to the words with 40)

_**41:**_ Start over with Will; you need him now, Jack's dead weight at the moment (go to the words with41)

_**42:**_ Forgive Will; you can't stay mad at people long, especially when they were only defending themselves!(go to the words with 42)

_**43:**_ Start over with Will; he's still a prick, but _Jackass_ didn't even stop and think about you!(go to the words with 43)

**43.43.43He's still a prick43.43.43**

You scowled but grabbed Will's out stretched hand anyways, instead of running with you, he tossed you up and held you bridal style; he held you close to his chest and jumped off the boat, diving into the water. The impact was lessened by Will's arms, but you still felt dizzy and confused as he pulled your head over water. The boat exploded and you watched in fascination, Will had to push your head back under so you wouldn't get thwapt by debris. You gasped back up and had to clutch onto Will to stay afloat in the rocky waters.

You and Will were breathing heavy as you both tried to collect yourself. Will stared down at you and his eyes softened, you felt your body shake out a sob; you couldn't believe you were wailing like a baby; again. Will hugged you and began to swim towards the anchored Pearl. You didn't even help, you didn't even care, this all felt like some terminator shit; this dream was too real!

Will stopped at the ship's port side and pulled you away some. "I need you to go hide, don't make a sound." He whispered. You nodded and allowed him to carry you up the side of the ship, you felt something hard and pointy at his hip, but ignored it.

The men were more off to the side and were thankfully not looking in your direction. You skittered off to the Pearl's superstructure; your favorite and apparently effective hiding spot.

"-It holds fair now that you return the favor." You heard the scratchy guy say, you peeked over to see a man with a big hat and a white bushy beard push Elizabeth to the crew.

Will jump on deck, "Barbossa!" He called.

"Will." Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"She goes free." Will said, pulling out a pistol and points it at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa didn't seem to care that he had a gun pointed at him; he said it as if it was a joke.

"She goes free!" Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa said; you were completely confused now.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack warned, your heart clenched at the sight of him and you cursed in your head.

"You can't…I can." Will ignored Jack and turned the gun around, pointing it at himself. You sneerd, was he retarded; Idiot kills himself, and he can kiss princess goodbye.

"Like that." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, he was probably wondering why Idiot would think he cared.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." Jack said quickly. You chuckled softly at the 'eunuch' part, but then remembered you were trying to kill this damn school girl crush.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will blabbed, you had a feeling that that wasn't a good thing.

"He's a spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." A man said frightfully.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will threaten.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa asked, serious lacing his voice. They wanted Will then?

"Elizabeth goes free." Will repeated.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked, you and Will looked to see Jack pointing at himself.

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." Will added.

"Agreed." You heard the smirk string through Barbossa's words as he looked over to a pirate.

"Go on! Walk the plank!" The pirate shouted, pushing Elizabeth.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will shouted as Elizabeth struggle against the pirates.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free; it was you who failed to specify when or where." Hm, tricky bastard; you pulled your comb/knife back out. As Barbossa said this, some pirates walked up on Will and gagged him, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa's wanton words made you and Elizabeth's skin crawl.

"Aye." His lackeys agreed.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa said suddenly.

Elizabeth seethe as the lovely deep red dress she was waring was removed by her own hands. She was decently covered in her long slip, but you saw her face flame with rouge; the pirates looking at her with lustful eyes. Damn, hopefully nothing like that befalls you; because there isn't any ankle length thick cotton slip up under your gear.

"I always liked you." You heard Jack say to one of the pirates holding him off. You rolled your eyes at Jack attempt to ass kiss his way out of this mess.

"It goes with your black heart." She said scornfully, throwing the dress at him.

Barbossa rubbed the dress to his face, "Ooh, it's still warm." Dirty old man, you sneered.

"Off you go! Come on!" A pirate pushed at her.

"Too long!" A man yelled at her slow pace, he then grabbed the plank and shook it.

You saw them dragging Jack over to the plank. "I really had rather hoped we were past all this." Jack spoke nervously.

"Jack." Barbossa called with mock hurt, "Jack! Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." He then turns and points out at a distant island.

"I did notice." Jack pipped coolly. He was hiding it, but you could hear the hate in his voice; you smiled at his pain, he deserves it for using Will and leaving you… You furrow your brows, that didn't feel good like it used to.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." Barbossa then unsheathes his sword and brandishes it at Jack's throat, "Off you go." He glared up at him.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack stalled.

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa humored him. A pirate brought over the pistol.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols." Jack milked; did he think he could get out of this? You didn't know really, he has escaped before, and even carried his own bullshit story.

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa growled out, impatient.

He then chucked the pistol into the water and Jack jumped out into the water for it. You see that they're distracted and run to the side of the ship quietly to see Jack swimming around in the dark water, you looked up some to see Elizabeth closer up on the island. You look back at the dirty pirates as they pushed Will over to Barbossa; fuck this, you weren't gonna stand there and be over powered by that dickhead. You dived into the water. (go to the words **%%%****Back hair and turtles****%%%**)

**38.38.38He's the only help you got right now38.38.38**

You hesitated but grabbed Will's out stretched hand anyways, instead of running with you, he tossed you up and held you bridal style; he held you close to his chest and jumped off the boat, diving into the water. The impact was lessened by Will's arms, but you still felt dizzy and confused as he pulled your head over water. The boat exploded and you watched in awe, Will had to push your head back under so you wouldn't get thwapt by debris. You gasped back up and had to clutch onto Will to stay afloat in the rocky waters.

You and Will were breathing heavy as you both tried to collect yourself. Will stared down at you and his eyes softened, you felt your body shake out a sob; you couldn't believe you were crying again. Will hugged you and began to swim towards the anchored Pearl. You didn't even help, you just closed your eyes, this all felt like some matrix spoof; this dream was too real!

Will stopped at the ship's port side and pulled you away some. "I need you to go hide, don't make a sound." He whispered. You nodded and allowed him to carry you up the side of the ship, you felt something hard and pointy at his hip, but ignored it.

The men were more off to the side and were thankfully not looking in your direction. You skittered off to the Pearl's superstructure; your favorite and apparently effective hiding spot.

"-It holds fair now that you return the favor." You heard the scratch guy say, you peeked over to see a man with a big hat and a white bushy beard, push Elizabeth to the crew.

Will jump on deck, "Barbossa!" He called.

"Will." Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"She goes free." Will said, pulling out a pistol and points it at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa didn't seem to care that he had a gun pointed at him; he said it as if it was a joke.

"She goes free!" Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa said, you were completely confused now.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack warned, your heart clenched at the sight of him and you shook your head to get rid of it.

"You can't…I can." Will ignored Jack and turned the gun around, pointing it at himself. You sighed; it's all pointless if he dies.

"Like that." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, he was probably wondering why suicidal Joe would think he cared.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." Jack said quickly. You laughed softly at the 'eunuch' part, but then remembered you were trying to ignore this hopeless school girl crush.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will blurted, you had a feeling that that wasn't a good thing.

"He's a spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." A man said frightfully.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will threaten.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa asked, serious lacing his voice. They wanted Will then?

"Elizabeth goes free." Will repeated.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked, you and Will looked to see Jack pointing at himself.

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." Will added.

"Agreed." You heard the smirk string through Barbossa's words as he looked over to a pirate.

"Go on! Walk the plank!" The pirate shouted, pushing Elizabeth.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will shouted as Elizabeth struggle against the pirates.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free it was you who failed to specify when or where." He was slimy; you pulled you comb/knife back out. As Barbossa said this, some pirates walked up on Will and gagged him, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa's wanton words made you and Elizabeth's skin crawl.

"Aye." His lackeys agreed.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa said suddenly.

Elizabeth seethe as the lovely deep red dress she was waring was removed by her own hands. She was decently coverd in her long slip, but you saw her face flame with rouge; the pirates looking at her with lustful eyes. Uh, hopefully nothing like that befalls you; because there isn't any ankle length thick cotton slip up under your gear.

"I always liked you." You heard Jack say to one of the pirates holding him off. You shook your head at Jack attempt to schmooze his way out of this mess.

"It goes with your black heart." She said scornfully, throwing the dress at him.

Barbossa rubbed the dress to his face, "Ooh, it's still warm." Filthy pig, you cringed.

"Off you go! Come on!" A pirate pushed at her.

"Too long!" A man yelled at her slow pace, he then grabbed the plank and shook it.

You saw them dragging Jack over to the plank. "I really had rather hoped we were past all this." Jack spoke nervously.

"Jack." Barbossa called with mock hurt, "Jack! Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." He then turns and points out at a distant island.

"I did notice." Jack pipped coolly. He was hiding it, but you could hear the hate in his voice; you were indifferent to his pain, he deserves it for using Will and leaving you… You furrow your brows, that didn't make you feel any better.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." Barbossa then unsheathes his sword and brandishes it at Jack's throat, "Off you go." He glared up at him.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack stalled.

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa humored him. A pirate brought over the pistol.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols." Jack milked; did he think he could get out of this? You didn't know really, he has escaped before, and even carried his own tall tale story.

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa growled out, impatient.

He then chucked the pistol into the water and Jack jumped out into the water for it. You see that they're distracted and run to the side of the ship quietly to see Jack swimming around in the dark water, you looked up some to see Elizabeth closer up on the island. You look back at the dirty pirates as they pushed Will over to Barbossa; whatever, you weren't gonna stand there and be over powered by that creep. You dived into the water. (go to the words **%%%****Back hair and turtles****%%%**)

**41.41.41You need him now41.41.41**

You scoffed but grabbed Will's out stretched hand anyways, instead of running with you, he tossed you up and held you bridal style; he held you close to his chest and jumped off the boat, diving into the water. The impact was lessened by Will's arms, but you still felt dizzy and confused as he pulled your head over water. The boat exploded and you watched in disbelieve, Will had to push your head back under so you wouldn't get thwapt by debris. You gasped back up and had to clutch onto Will to stay afloat in the rocky waters.

You and Will were breathing heavy as you both tried to collect yourself. Will stared down at you and his eyes softened, you felt your body shake out a sob; you couldn't believe you were crying again, in front of Will no less. Will hugged you and began to swim towards the anchored Pearl. You didn't help, why should you, this was like some prissy princess floof movie; this dream was too real!

Will stopped at the ship's port side and pulled you away some. "I need you to go hide, don't make a sound." He whispered. You nodded and allowed him to carry you up the side of the ship, you felt something hard and pointy at his hip, but ignored it.

The men were more off to the side and were thankfully not looking in your direction. You skittered off to the Pearl's superstructure; your favorite and apparently effective hiding spot.

"-It holds fair now that you return the favor." You heard the scratch guy say, you peeked over to see a man with a big hat and a white bushy beard, push Elizabeth to the crew.

Will jump on deck, "Barbossa!" He called.

"Will." Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"She goes free." Will said, pulling out a pistol and points it at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa didn't seem to care that he had a gun pointed at him; he said it as if it was a joke.

"She goes free!" Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa said, you were completely confused now.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack warned, your heart clenched at the sight of him and you mentally slapped yourself.

"You can't…I can." Will ignored Jack and turned the gun around, pointing it at himself. You gawked; freak'n show off, what was he trying to do, be a hero?

"Like that." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, he was probably wondering why firuthead would think he cared.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." Jack said quickly. You snickered softly at the 'eunuch' part, but then remembered you were trying to kill this damn school girl crush.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will sung like a canary, you had a feeling that that wasn't a good thing.

"He's a spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." A man said frightfully.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will threaten.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa asked, serious lacing his voice. They wanted Will then?

"Elizabeth goes free." Will repeated.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked, you and Will looked to see Jack pointing at himself.

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." Will added.

"Agreed." You heard the smirk string through Barbossa's words as he looked over to a pirate.

"Go on! Walk the plank!" The pirate shouted, pushing Elizabeth.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will shouted as Elizabeth struggle against the pirates.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free it was you who failed to specify when or where." Eh? That sly toad; you pulled you comb/knife back out. As Barbossa said this, some pirates walked up on Will and gagged him, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa's wanton words made you and Elizabeth's skin crawl.

"Aye." His lackeys agreed.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa said suddenly.

Elizabeth seethe as the lovely deep red dress she was waring was removed by her own hands. She was decently coverd in her long slip, but you saw her face flame with rouge; the pirates looking at her with lustful eyes. Damn, hopefully nothing like that befalls you; because there isn't any ankle length thick cotton slip up under your gear.

"I always liked you." You head Jack say to one of the pirates holding him off. You rolled your eyes at Jack attempt to ass kiss his way out of this mess.

"It goes with your black heart." She said scornfully, throwing the dress at him.

Barbossa rubbed the dress to his face, "Ooh, it's still warm." Typical male, you scoffed.

"Off you go! Come on!" A pirate pushed at her.

"Too long!" A man yelled at her slow pace, he then grabbed the plank and shook it.

You saw them dragging Jack over to the plank. "I really had rather hoped we were past all this." Jack spoke nervously.

"Jack ." Barbossa called with mock hurt, "Jack ! Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." He then turns and points out at a distant island.

"I did notice." Jack pipped coolly. He was hiding it, but you could hear the hate in his voice; you smiled at his pain, he deserves it for using Will and leaving you… You furrow your brows; that seemed kind of… mean.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." Barbossa then unsheathes his sword and brandishes it at Jack's throat, "Off you go." He glared up at him.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack stalled.

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa humored him. A pirate brought over the pistol.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols." Jack milked; did he think he could get out of this? You didn't know really, he has escaped before, and even carried his own ratass story.

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa growled out, impatient.

He then chucked the pistol into the water and Jack jumped out into the water for it. You see that they're distracted and run to the side of the ship quietly to see Jack swimming around in the dark water, you looked up some to see Elizabeth closer up on the island. You look back at the dirty pirates as they pushed Will over to Barbossa; yeah right, you weren't gonna stand there and be over powered by that chauvinistic pig. You dived into the water. (go to the words **%%%****Back hair and turtles****%%%**)

**39.39.39Jack didn't even come looking for you39.39.39**

You huffed but grabbed Will's out stretched hand anyways, instead of running with you, he tossed you up and held you bridal style; he held you close to his chest and jumped off the boat, diving into the water. The impact was lessened by Will's arms, but you still felt dizzy and confused as he pulled your head over water. The boat exploded and you watched in pure shock, Will had to push your head back under so you wouldn't get thwapt by debris. You gasped back up and had to clutch onto Will to stay afloat in the rocky waters.

You and Will were breathing heavy as you both tried to collect yourself. Will stared down at you and his eyes softened, you felt your body shake out a sob; you couldn't believe you were crying again, in front of Will no less. Will hugged you and began to swim towards the anchered Pearl. You didn't help, why should you, this was like some fabio movie; this dream was too real!

Will stopped at the ship's port side and pulled you away some. "I need you to go hide, don't make a sound." He whispered. You nodded and allowed him to carry you up the side of the ship, you felt something hard and pointy at his hip, but ignored it.

The men were more off to the side and were thankfully not looking in your direction. You skittered off to the Pearl's superstructure; your favorite and apparently effective hiding spot.

"-It holds fair now that you return the favor." You heard the scratch guy say, you peeked over to see a man with a big hat and a white bushy beard, push Elizabeth to the crew.

Will jump on deck, "Barbossa!" He called.

"Will." Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"She goes free." Will said, pulling out a pistol and points it at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa didn't seem to care that he had a gun pointed at him; he said it as if it was a joke.

"She goes free!" Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa said, you were completely confused now.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack warned, your heart clenched at the sight of him and you upturned your noes.

"You can't…I can." Will ignored Jack and turned the gun around, pointing it at himself. You gasped; he's too cute to die with a hole in his head!

"Like that." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, he was probably wondering why firuthead would think he cared.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." Jack said quickly. You snickered softly at the 'eunuch' part, but then remembered you were trying to cover this damn school girl crush.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will let the cat out of the bag, you had a feeling that that wasn't a good thing.

"He's a spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." A man said frightfully.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will threaten.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa asked, serious lacing his voice. They wanted Will then?

"Elizabeth goes free." Will repeated.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked, you and Will looked to see Jack pointing at himself.

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." Will added.

"Agreed." You heard the smirk string through Barbossa's words as he looked over to a pirate.

"Go on! Walk the plank!" The pirate shouted, pushing Elizabeth.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will shouted as Elizabeth struggle against the pirates.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free it was you who failed to specify when or where." The nerve, he's tricky; you pulled you comb/knife back out. As Barbossa said this, some pirates walked up on Will and gagged him, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa's wanton words made you and Elizabeth's skin crawl.

"Aye." His lackeys agreed.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa said suddenly.

Elizabeth seethe as the lovely deep red dress she was waring was removed by her own hands. She was decently covered in her long slip, but you saw her face flame with rouge; the pirates looking at her with lustful eyes. Damn, hopefully nothing like that befalls you; because there isn't any ankle length thick cotton slip up under your gear.

"I always liked you." You head Jack say to one of the pirates holding him off. You rolled your eyes at Jack attempt to ass kiss his way out of this mess.

"It goes with your black heart." She said scornfully, throwing the dress at him.

Barbossa rubbed the dress to his face, "Ooh, it's still warm." Pervert, you sneered.

"Off you go! Come on!" A pirate pushed at her.

"Too long!" A man yelled at her slow pace, he then grabbed the plank and shook it.

You saw them dragging Jack over to the plank. "I really had rather hoped we were past all this." Jack spoke nervously.

"Jack." Barbossa called with mock hurt, "Jack! Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." He then turns and points out at a distant island.

"I did notice." Jack pipped coolly. He was hiding it, but you could hear the hate in his voice; you jeered at his pain, he deserves it for using Will and leaving you… You furrow your brows; you kind of felt bad.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." Barbossa then unsheathes his sword and brandishes it at Jack's throat, "Off you go." He glared up at him.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack stalled.

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa humored him. A pirate brought over the pistol.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols." Jack milked; did he think he could get out of this? You didn't know really, he has escaped before, and even carried his own high stalk story.

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa growled out, impatient.

He then chucked the pistol into the water and Jack jumped out into the water for it. You see that they're distracted and run to the side of the ship quietly to see Jack swimming around in the dark water, you looked up some to see Elizabeth closer up on the island. You look back at the dirty pirates as they pushed Will over to Barbossa; feh, you weren't gonna stand there and be over powered by that perverted scoundrels. You dived into the water. (go to the words **%%%****Back hair and turtles****%%%**)

**42.42.42You can't stay mad at people long42.42.42**

You smile and grabbed Will's out stretched hand, instead of running with you, he tossed you up and held you bridal style; he held you close to his chest and jumped off the boat, diving into the water. The impact was lessened by Will's arms, but you still felt dizzy and confused as he pulled your head over water. The boat exploded and you watched in excitement, Will had to push your head back under so you wouldn't get thwapt by debris. You gasped back up and had to clutch onto Will to stay afloat in the rocky waters.

You and Will were breathing heavy as you both tried to collect yourself. Will stared down at you and his eyes softened, you felt your body shake out a sob; you couldn't believe you were crying again, at least your expressing yourself. Will hugged you and began to swim towards the anchored Pearl. You didn't help, you head was jumbled, this was like some Indiana Jones shit; this dream was too real!

Will stopped at the ship's port side and pulled you away some. "I need you to go hide, don't make a sound." He whispered. You nodded and allowed him to carry you up the side of the ship, you felt something hard and pointy at his hip, but ignored it.

The men were more off to the side and were thankfully not looking in your direction. You skittered off to the Pearl's superstructure; your favorite and apparently effective hiding spot.

"-It holds fair now that you return the favor." You heard the scratch guy say, you peeked over to see a man with a big hat and a white bushy beard, push Elizabeth to the crew.

Will jump on deck, "Barbossa!" He called.

"Will." Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"She goes free." Will said, pulling out a pistol and points it at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa didn't seem to care that he had a gun pointed at him; he said it as if it was a joke.

"She goes free!" Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa said, you were completely confused now.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack warned, your heart clenched at the sight of him and you patted you cheeks to rid them of the blush.

"You can't…I can." Will ignored Jack and turned the gun around, pointing it at himself. You blinked; killing himself would do what exactly?!

"Like that." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, he was probably wondering why firuthead would think he cared.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." Jack said quickly. You laughed softly at the 'eunuch' part, but then remembered you were trying to get rid of this damn school girl crush.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will spilled the beans, you had a feeling that that wasn't a good thing.

"He's a spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." A man said frightfully.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will threaten.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa asked, serious lacing his voice. They wanted Will then?

"Elizabeth goes free." Will repeated.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked, you and Will looked to see Jack pointing at himself.

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." Will added.

"Agreed." You heard the smirk string through Barbossa's words as he looked over to a pirate.

"Go on! Walk the plank!" The pirate shouted, pushing Elizabeth.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will shouted as Elizabeth struggle against the pirates.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free it was you who failed to specify when or where." What cad! He wasn't a cool guy at all; you pulled you comb/knife back out. As Barbossa said this, some pirates walked up on Will and gagged him, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa's wanton words made you and Elizabeth's skin crawl.

"Aye." His lackeys agreed.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa said suddenly.

Elizabeth seethe as the lovely deep red dress she was waring was removed by her own hands. She was decently coverd in her long slip, but you saw her face flame with rouge; the pirates looking at her with lustful eyes. Damn, hopefully nothing like that befalls you; because there isn't any ankle length thick cotton slip up under your gear.

"I always liked you." You head Jack say to one of the pirates holding him off. You rolled your eyes at Jack attempt to ass kiss his way out of this mess.

"It goes with your black heart." She said scornfully, throwing the dress at him.

Barbossa rubbed the dress to his face, "Ooh, it's still warm." What dog, you frown.

"Off you go! Come on!" A pirate pushed at her.

"Too long!" A man yelled at her slow pace, he then grabbed the plank and shook it.

You saw them dragging Jack over to the plank. "I really had rather hoped we were past all this." Jack spoke nervously.

"Jack." Barbossa called with mock hurt, "Jack! Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." He then turns and points out at a distant island.

"I did notice." Jack pipped coolly. He was hiding it, but you could hear the hate in his voice; you frowned at his pain, he deserves something for using Will and leaving you. You furrow your brows; but he didn't deserve this.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." Barbossa then unsheathes his sword and brandishes it at Jack's throat, "Off you go." He glared up at him.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack stalled.

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa humored him. A pirate brought over the pistol.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols." Jack milked; did he think he could get out of this? You didn't know really, he has escaped before, and even carried his own lie and a half story.

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa growled out, impatient.

He then chucked the pistol into the water and Jack jumped out into the water for it. You see that they're distracted and run to the side of the ship quietly to see Jack swimming around in the dark water, you looked up some to see Elizabeth closer up on the island. You look back at the dirty pirates as they pushed Will over to Barbossa; skip this, you weren't gonna stand there and be over powered by that jerk off. You dived into the water. (go to the words **%%%****Back hair and turtles****%%%**)

**37.37.37You understand the pressure37.37.37**

You smile and nodded grabbing Will's out stretched hand, instead of running with you, he tossed you up and held you bridal style; he held you close to his chest and jumped off the boat, diving into the water. The impact was lessened by Will's arms, but you still felt dizzy and confused as he pulled your head over water. The boat exploded and you watched in amazement, Will had to push your head back under so you wouldn't get thwapt by debris. You gasped back up and had to clutch onto Will to stay afloat in the rocky waters.

You and Will were breathing heavy as you both tried to collect yourself. Will stared down at you and his eyes softened, you felt your body shake out a sob; you couldn't believe you were crying again, everything was so overwhelming. Will hugged you and began to swim towards the anchored Pearl. You didn't help, you were so exhausted; this was like some Mr and Mrs Smith movie—this dream was too real!

Will stopped at the ship's port side and pulled you away some. "I need you to go hide, don't make a sound." He whispered. You nodded and allowed him to carry you up the side of the ship, you felt something hard and pointy at his hip, but ignored it.

The men were more off to the side and were thankfully not looking in your direction. You skittered off to the Pearl's superstructure; your favorite and apparently effective hiding spot.

"-It holds fair now that you return the favor." You heard the scratch guy say, you peeked over to see a man with a big hat and a white bushy beard, push Elizabeth to the crew.

Will jump on deck, "Barbossa!" He called.

"Will." Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"She goes free." Will said, pulling out a pistol and points it at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa didn't seem to care that he had a gun pointed at him; he said it as if it was a joke.

"She goes free!" Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa said, you were completely confused now.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack warned, your heart clenched at the sight of him and you blush; shaking your head to stay focus.

"You can't…I can." Will ignored Jack and turned the gun around, pointing it at himself. You stopped breathing; he didn't have to kill himself!

"Like that." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, he was probably wondering why firuthead would think he cared.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." Jack said quickly. You laughed softly at the 'eunuch' part, but then remembered you were trying to get snuff out this damn school girl crush.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will told, you had a feeling that that wasn't a good thing.

"He's a spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." A man said frightfully.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will threaten.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa asked, serious lacing his voice. They wanted Will then?

"Elizabeth goes free." Will repeated.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked, you and Will looked to see Jack pointing at himself.

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." Will added.

"Agreed." You heard the smirk string through Barbossa's words as he looked over to a pirate.

"Go on! Walk the plank!" The pirate shouted, pushing Elizabeth.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will shouted as Elizabeth struggle against the pirates.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free it was you who failed to specify when or where." The fiend, what did you expected for someone like him; you pulled you comb/knife back out. As Barbossa said this, some pirates walked up on Will and gagged him, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa's wanton words made you and Elizabeth's skin crawl.

"Aye." His lackeys agreed.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa said suddenly.

Elizabeth seethe as the lovely deep red dress she was waring was removed by her own hands. She was decently covered in her long slip, but you saw her face flame with rouge; the pirates looking at her with lustful eyes. Damn, hopefully nothing like that befalls you; because there isn't any ankle length thick cotton silp up under your gear.

"I always liked you." You head Jack say to one of the pirates holding him off. You rolled your eyes at Jack attempt to ass kiss his way out of this mess.

"It goes with your black heart." She said scornfully, throwing the dress at him.

Barbossa rubbed the dress to his face, "Ooh, it's still warm." Slim, you frown.

"Off you go! Come on!" A pirate pushed at her.

"Too long!" A man yelled at her slow pace, he then grabbed the plank and shook it.

You saw them dragging Jack over to the plank. "I really had rather hoped we were past all this." Jack spoke nervously.

"Jack." Barbossa called with mock hurt, "Jack! Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." He then turns and points out at a distant island.

"I did notice." Jack pipped coolly. He was hiding it, but you could hear the hate in his voice; you frowned at his pain, he deserves something for using Will and leaving you. You furrow your brows; this was going too far.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." Barbossa then unsheathes his sword and brandishes it at Jack's throat, "Off you go." He glared up at him.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack stalled.

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa humored him. A pirate brought over the pistol.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols." Jack milked; did he think he could get out of this? You didn't know really, he has escaped before, and even carried his own story.

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa growled out, impatient.

He then chucked the pistol into the water and Jack jumped out into the water for it. You see that they're detracted and run to the side of the ship quietly to see Jack swimming around in the dark water, you looked up some to see Elizabeth closer up on the island. You look back at the dirty pirates as they pushed Will over to Barbossa; no, you weren't gonna stand there and be over powered by that villain. You dived into the water. (go to the words **%%%****Back hair and turtles****%%%**)

**40.40.40Jack **_**was**_** being very selfish40.40.40**

You smile softly and grabing Will's out stretched hand, instead of running with you, he tossed you up and held you bridal style; he held you close to his chest and jumped off the boat, diving into the water. The impact was lessened by Will's arms, but you still felt dizzy and confused as he pulled your head over water. The boat exploded and you watched in horror, Will had to push your head back under so you wouldn't get thwapt by debris. You gasped back up and had to clutch onto Will to stay afloat in the rocky waters.

You and Will were breathing heavy as you both tried to collect yourself. Will stared down at you and his eyes softened, you felt your body shake out a sob; you couldn't believe you were crying again, you felt so lost. Will hugged you and began to swim towards the anchored Pearl. You didn't help, you were so exhausted; this was like some horror novel—this dream was too real!

Will stopped at the ship's port side and pulled you away some. "I need you to go hide, don't make a sound." He whispered. You nodded and allowed him to carry you up the side of the ship, you felt something hard and pointy at his hip, but ignored it.

The men were more off to the side and were thankfully not looking in your direction. You skittered off to the Pearl's superstructure; your favorite and apparently effective hiding spot.

"-It holds fair now that you return the favor." You heard the scratch guy say, you peeked over to see a man with a big hat and a white bushy beard, push Elizabeth to the crew.

Will jump on deck, "Barbossa!" He called.

"Will." Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"She goes free." Will said, pulling out a pistol and points it at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa didn't seem to care that he had a gun pointed at him; he said it as if it was a joke.

"She goes free!" Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa said, you were completely confused now.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack warned, your heart clenched at the sight of him and you blush hard each time you thought of it.

"You can't…I can." Will ignored Jack and turned the gun around, pointing it at himself. You covered your mouth; there was another way, right?!

"Like that." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, he was probably wondering why firuthead would think he cared.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." Jack said quickly. You laughed softly at the 'eunuch' part, but then remembered you were trying to get snuff out this damn school girl crush.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will spilled, you had a feeling that that wasn't a good thing.

"He's a spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." A man said frightfully.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will threaten.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa asked, serious lacing his voice. They wanted Will then?

"Elizabeth goes free." Will repeated.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked, you and Will looked to see Jack pointing at himself.

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." Will added.

"Agreed." You heard the smirk string through Barbossa's words as he looked over to a pirate.

"Go on! Walk the plank!" The pirate shouted, pushing Elizabeth.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will shouted as Elizabeth struggle against the pirates.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free it was you who failed to specify when or where." The fiend, what did you expected for someone like him; you pulled you comb/knife back out. As Barbossa said this, some pirates walked up on Will and gagged him, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa's wanton words made you and Elizabeth's skin crawl.

"Aye." His lackeys agreed.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa said suddenly.

Elizabeth seethe as the lovely deep red dress she was waring was removed by her own hands. She was decently coverd in her long slip, but you saw her face flame with rouge; the pirates looking at her with lustful eyes. Damn, hopefully nothing like that befalls you; because there isn't any ankle length thick cotton silp up under your gear.

"I always liked you." You head Jack say to one of the pirates holding him off. You rolled your eyes at Jack attempt to ass kiss his way out of this mess.

"It goes with your black heart." She said scornfully, throwing the dress at him.

Barbossa rubbed the dress to his face, "Ooh, it's still warm." Slim, you frown.

"Off you go! Come on!" A pirate pushed at her.

"Too long!" A man yelled at her slow pace, he then grabbed the plank and shook it.

You saw them dragging Jack over to the plank. "I really had rather hoped we were past all this." Jack spoke nervously.

"Jack." Barbossa called with mock hurt, "Jack! Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." He then turns and points out at a distant island.

"I did notice." Jack pipped coolly. He was hiding it, but you could hear the hate in his voice; you frowned at his pain, he deserves something for using Will and leaving you. You furrow your brows; this was more than enough punishment.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." Barbossa then unsheathes his sword and brandishes it at Jack's throat, "Off you go." He glared up at him.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack stalled.

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa humored him. A pirate brought over the pistol.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols." Jack milked; did he think he could get out of this? You didn't know really, he has escaped before, and even carried his own story.

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa growled out, impatient.

He then chucked the pistol into the water and Jack jumped out into the water for it. You see that they're destracted and run to the side of the ship quietly to see Jack swimming around in the dark water, you looked up some to see Elizabeth closer up on the island. You look back at the dirty pirates as they pushed Will over to Barbossa; no more, you weren't gonna stand there and be over powered by that cad. You dived into the water. (go to the words **%%%****Back hair and turtles****%%%**)

**%%%****Back hair and turtles****%%%**

You spit and sputter as you see the island was about ten feet away; not toot'n your horn—only because the strong tide—you were able to get there quickly. Tired, you allowed the current to drifted you on to land; all you did was stay afloat. As you flopped onto the sand like a beach whale; you laid there face first, only to hear talking.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack!

You liffed your head to see hem walk a few feet in front of you and over to a tree. Elizabeth followed right behind him as they stopped and Jack knocked on one's trunk. He then took four steps back and jumped up and down a few times. Elizabeth face mirrored yours in confusion, but she shook it off.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" Elizabeth said encouragingly, adding a few insults here and there.

Jack sighed angrily and turned around towards her, "Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, alright? Last time-" He crouched down to the sandy floor and opened a secret cellar door "-…the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business." Jack said walking down the cellar, "Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Jack said curtly, climbing out with two bottles of some kind of wine or liquor in his hands.

You blinked, "So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!" Elizabeth voiced your thoughts. You knew he was lying from the start; but you thought it would be more than just cheap luck!

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Jack smirked sarcastically and hands her a bottle.

"How predictable…" You mumbled, now rested, you stood. Jack and Elizabeth looked over to you shocked.

"Luv!" Jack said joyfully, out stretching his arms out to you.

You walked over to him as he nodded his head in approval, only to be kneed in the groin; your hand was starting to hurt from all the slapping. He gave a strangled squeak and crouched down; holding whatever was left.

"Y-you stupid…! You prick!" You were seething with anger. "You didn't even come to look for me! What if I was still tied to the bed?" You shouted.

Elizabeth blushed and looked between you and Jack awkwardly; she stepped back some—as if she was intruding on a couple's squabble. Jack composed himself and stood up, he was looking completely shocked.

"You could of slapped me! What if ya damaged someth'n…" He mumbled, not ashamed to feel around and check it out.

"You know that boat; the Inspector-!" You started and Jack laughed, you glared.

"-The Interceptor?" Elizabeth corrected, you glared over at her to but waved it of.

"The whatever!" You yelled frustrated, "It exploded—did you know that?" You asked sarcastically.

Jack got a light bulb, but then it dimmed at the realization of why you were angry. "Aw, but you made it out alive, luv!" Jack cheered, pointing at you; he reminded you of the Fonz. You slapped his hands away and he pouted.

"Yeah, no thank's to you!" You said curtly. "I'm lucky _some_ people care about their gir-… _Female_ friends." You crossed your arms and turned your back. Your face was on fire, you almost said that horrid 'GF' word; and in front of him! If he knew you had a crush on him, he'd run a mile.

"_Oh really_, and just whom might that be?" Jack said surly.

"Oh, _you know 'whom'._" You pushed back, _he's_ angry?!

"_Will_…" You heard Elizabeth whisper, but you ignored them both. You felt something tightly gripped your arm as warm air danced across your ear.

"It seems their _female_ friends are all they care about." You heard Jack growl in your ear; you then remembered that Will did leave with Jack, and only came back with Elizabeth. You were roughly spun around to face Elizabeth gaze off the island. "Though I can't blame him, when his _female friends_ slattern their libidinousness out to 'em" Jack said harshly.

Your eyes widen, he was showing you Elizabeth; however, you could hear a little scorn in his words—he was silently referring to you as well. You turned around to slap him and he grabbed your wrist, Elizabeth jumped to see you fiercely glaring at him. Jack seemed unfazed and only smirked down at you—the bastard; if he's trying to hurt your feelings, then it's sure as hell working! He released you and flopped down near some charred wood.

"What now?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the pregnant silence.

"We drink." Jack said, lifting his rum bottle out into the setting sun, his back was to the both of you as he lounged on the sand.

Elizabeth looked over to you for a moment to see the hurt swirling through your eyes; she gave you a sympathetic look. You don't think she even knows why you're sad, but you still greedily sucked up the pity her eyes threw at you. Elizabeth pulled the cork off her bottle and walked over to Jack, she sat with the wood between them. That's it, from this day forth; he completely stomped out the school girl crush—you slumped down where you stood, and seethe.

---

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me." Jack and Elizabeth slurredly 'sung' as they danced around the fire.

You couldn't believe this, Elizabeth was drunk, and Jack was drunk_er_. You really didn't know how Elizabeth had gotten drunk, it hardly seemed like she was drinking at all—but Jack on the other hand, he was on his fifth bottle.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Woo." Jack flops on his back, "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time!" Jack said, pointing to the sky.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth giggled drunkenly; however, she sounded more sarcastic than drunk.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love, the entire ocean, the entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go, that's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom." Jack rambled.

You mused on what he said; so this is how he felt? Such a passion for the sea… was the sea freedom? Freedom of what? Parent's, rules? You don't need to go out to see to get that. But this was the 1700s; maybe land was a sucky place to be on—especially for someone like Jack. You shook your head; Jack's a fractious asshole, he needs to be left alone out at sea. You grumbled to yourself; you know you were just being bitter, but not only did you hate Jack right now—you were starting to really miss your family and old friends.

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Elizabeth said; oddly enough, she 'sobered up'.

"Oh, yes." Jack said sadly, you frowned at the tone of his voice, only to get a slap in the face when he puts his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. And the…the scenery has definitely improved." Jack said eying her up. You scoffed and decided to turn back around to look at the forest.

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." Elizabeth replied stunned.

"I know exactly what you mean, luv." Jack said with a sultry voice.

You just about gagged; it was a little awkward since such things like that was considered lewd back in the day, but to know what meaning it held made your stomach ting with jealousy—come on, just because you broke up with him doesn't mean it should hurt! Good god, now you two were together?! You rubbed your head to get the nonsense out; this was beginning to get annoying.

"To freedom." You heard Elizabeth say; her voice slur again, you rolled your eyes—the broad wasn't drunk.

"To the Black Pearl." You heard Jack reply back; probably toasting or something. A few minutes went by and everything went quiet.

You looked back to see Jack was out. Elizabeth stood and walked out towards the ocean; she turned her full liquor bottle over and emptied it into the sea. She tossed the bottle and stared off into the sky; you chuckled to see that she really wasn't drunk, probably didn't like the taste. Your eyes drooped as you felt sleep molest you; you rolled over and laid on the hard sand, it was better than the rickety boat… no, no it wasn't.

You open your eyes to shouting and the rank stench of burnt alcohol. You quickly sat up; think Jack might of set on fire, since he slept so closed to it—and was the only thing that smelt like liquor.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade, the rum!" Jack shouted at Elizabeth, flailing his arms around.

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth told him.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked, in disbelieve.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Elizabeth said curtly, pointing into the sky.

"But why is the _rum_ gone?" Jack asked again, not accepting her answer.

Elizabeth ignores him and looks off to sea, "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." Elizabeth rambled, sure of herself.

Jack scowl and takes out his pistol, your eyes wide, he shake his head and puts it back, he then stalks off. "Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack . Must've been terrible for you…" Jack imitates Elizabeth, "Well it bloody is now!" He looks of to sea and you follow his gaze to see a fairly big ship. "There'll be no living with her after this." He grumbled.

"What's going to happen…" You mumbled, clenching your fist, "The people at the first island didn't like me too much…" You smirked bitterly, if this was that guy with the powdered wig…

"Elizabeth!!!" You look up to see the boat closer, and hanging over the rail was the devil himself.

The man didn't even wait for the anchor; he grabbed a rope and hopped of the ship, running a ways to get to Elizabeth. "James!" Elizabeth called out; she seemed caught off guard when he crushed her into a hug. Pulling her back to look at her in the face, he lovingly cressed her cheeks.

You heard Jack mumble incoherently; James quickly pushed Elizabeth behind him and drew out his sword, pointing it a Jack's throat. Jack rolled his eyes but lifted his hands up anyways.

"_Jack Sparrow_, should have known a dirty vagabond like you would be up to this." James sneered, only seconds later did more gaurds come jumping off the ship, now pointing guns with knifes on the tips at you.

You all were on the ship, and Elizabeth explain all that happened, shining the light on Will more than on you or Jack—but she didn't make it out to seem like you two were bad people; but you and Jack was pretty sure that you weren't about to be off the hook.

"But we've got to save Will." Elizabeth protested when Norrington brought her father in and said he was taking her back home.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately not go gallivanting after pirates!" Her father, who was Governor Swann, said to her. All the condescending power a parent could muster.

"Then we condemn him to death." Elizabeth said referring to what would happen to Will if they didn't go back for him.

"The boy's fate is regrettable but then so is his decision to engage in piracy." Mr Swann said, not really seeming to care; especially with the discriminating comment at the end.

"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me." Elizabeth defended.

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, the Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack tried to sway; though not for the same reason as Elizabeth—he would never allow them to take the Pearl so easily, he just needed a ride.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington said respectfully; though, you could see the flash of excitement through his eyes.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me…as a wedding gift." Elizabeth begged. You gawked, didn't she like Will?

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Mr. Swan turn, a shocked but joyful smile on his face.

You and Jack looked at each other, and you both rolled your eyes. "I am." Elizabeth said hesitantly, using as little words as she could.

"A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!" Everyone was quiet after Jack's little outburst; probably just remembering you and Jack were there. He sighed and extended his arms. "I know…clap him in irons, right?"

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" Norrington said as two men came and cuffed Jack.

"Inescapably clear." Jack said. He was then dragged out of the room.

"Oh, and men; make sure you take his harlot to a _special_ room." You blinked as one of the guy's came back for you. He smiled down at you sympathetically and reached for your arm, you snatched your arm away and slapped his hand.

"I can walk myself." You scowled; you were really getting tired of people calling you a whore. You followed the first guy who held Jack, after the second guy came out, you parted ways with Jack. You looked back to see Jack turn his head forward, he was avoiding you… Why was he being such a dick!

The guy brought you to a room that was bare, yet nicely furnished. You turn back to see the man repectfully bow to you and turn to close the door. What's so '_special_' about this room? You'd bet never waking up that this door locked from the outside. You looked down to see that it was a double lock; you'd need a key to get in, and again to get out, typical!

You sit boredly on the pale cream bed, looking off out the window. Day by day, you were starting to miss your parents; it was feeling like a small vacation before, now it was hell. You felt alone in this strange world, you were hoping Jack would be your key, but he just turned out to be stink'n pirate. Will was nice, but he didn't have the dare to help you—if you were Elizabeth though… You rubbed your head as annoying clinks rang through your ears. You don't even know if you'd ever go back to reality; you made up the coma bit, you were probably dead, stuck in a loop hole of oblivion.

You frowned deeply as you heard the clink again. Blinking your eyes, you looked forward to see Elizabeth hanging at the window, she tapped a few more times until she realized you were focus; she then waved you over. You walk over to the window and opened it.

"You're no witch, and I'm going to help." Elizabeth said. You gawked at her. "Well come on! I need your help." Elizabeth rushed, jumping into the water.

You looked back and round, you shrugged and squeezed out of the window as well. You notice there was nowhere to steady your feet and stopped to wonder how she managed to climb over here; matter of fact, you wondered how _anyone_ managed to climbe the ships like they do. You shrugged and hopped out the window. You flopped up out of the water, gasping for breath; you looked to see that the black Pearl was some yards away, docked next to a cave—the very cave were you thought Jack had died. You began to swim towards it when you saw Elizabeth.

You saw her grab a stray rope and began to climb with ease. You blinked and reached for it—Will wasn't here to treat you like a queen and carry you up. With determination in your eyes, you pulled yourself up; your shoulder cracked—this was going to be a _long_ climb.

At the top, you dogged to crew men as Elizabeth threw them over board; you then fully climbed up. Elizabeth runs below deck and comes back up with the crew.

"All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave! Please, I need your help, come on!" Elizabeth shouted, trying to lower a boat.

"Any port in the storm." Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Cotton 's right, we've got the Pearl." Gibbs said crossly, reading the ship to leave.

"What about Jack, you're just going to leave him?" Elizabeth asked, trying to use Jack as an excuse.

"Jack owes us a ship." One of the pirates said.

"There's the code to consider." You heard Gibb's say, and he looked over to you, you avoided her gaze and walked over to the rail to stare off; screw Jack, screw Will, and screw this whole 'code' thing.

"The code? You're pirates, hang the code and hang the rules. They're more like guidelines anyway." Elizabeth said, but everyone ignored her.

"Fine! I'll just row this boat myself!" She said curtly, turning to untangle the ropes. No one said anything, "Just _rowing_ this havey boat, in the fierce seas." She rambled, trying to get someones attention.

You huffed and walked over to her, she stopped and looked up at you as you bent to help her lower the boat. "Just us two _ladies_, going off to save _your_ captain." Elizabeth broke eye contact and continued to try and sway them.

"Bloody pirates." She hissed as she rowed the boat with both of you in it.

"You really shouldn't care for a pirate like him." Elizabeth said, grunting a little as she rowed the boat. You gave her a look, "Will's _not_ a pirate." She said, you laughed.

"I was going to say that I've not fallen for him—and why does a pirate have anything to do with who you fall for?" You asked absent mindlessly. This time she gave you a look. "I mean, besides the filth and barbaric modus vivendi." You added.

"'_Besides_ the filth and barbaric'?" Elizabeth said shocked. "He tided you to a bed!" She shouted, both of you blushed.

"It's not like that…! We didn't do anything." You stared off sad, "He was stopping me from going into the cave, nothing kinky!" You said quickly, she stared at you oddly but shook her head.

"Why would you like a man like Jack?" She asked, looking up into the sky; jeez, she wouldn't let this go?

"Why would you like a man like Will?" You countered.

"Because; he's sweet, and kind, and loving, oh, and he's such a gentlemen" She said dreamily, actually stopped rowing. You gawked at her, you would laugh, but everything she said was kind of… true, Will was like the perfect prince, even to you when he was already in love with Elizabeth.

"We're here." You said quickly, trying to act like you cared, but was really avoiding the whole 'love' talk thing. You climb up and sneak behind to pirates who were shouting at each other.

"They're stealing our ship!" One shouted referring to the Black Pearl. Elizabeth grabbed one of the oars.

"Bloody pirates!" The taller one said; Elizabeth swung the oar, knocking him on the head and his wooden eye pops out, "Ah, me eye!" The guy shouted, crawls after the false eye instead of turning to see you two.

You and Elizabeth dash in and went deeper into the cave. You never been here and Elizabeth seemed to know where to go, so you followed her instead. Slowing down, you two came up to a pirate who had his back towards you both, and was standing infront of Will.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." He sneered down at him, as he had Will cornered.

Elizabeth ran forward with her oar, "You like pain?" She asked, swinging the oar down onto his head, "Try wearing a corset." Elizabeth scoffed, shooting out her frustrations. You laughed at her statement, but then composed yourself for the seriousness of the situation.

Elizabeth goes to help Will, she the look up and gasp; you followed her gaze and gawk, Jack was a skeleton! "Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth ask Will, pulling him up.

"At the moment?" Will ask, three pirates rush out as him and Jack string them together and stick a grenade into the middle one, they then push them out of the moonlight; which seemed to be the key to turning them into the immortal skeletons.

"No fair" One of the pirates pouts as they explode.

Jack cuts his hand to bleed on the medallion; he then tosses it to Will. Barbossa aims his pistol at you; Jack quickly lifts his postal and shoots Barbossa while he's distracted. Barbossa turns his attention to Jack and smirk.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." Barbossa jeer.

"He didn't waste it." Will said, he drops both medallions into the chest. You realized that Will must have done what Jack had.

Barbossa drops his sword and looks at the blood spreading from his wound, "I feel…cold." He then falls dead, an apple rolling from his hand. You blinked, was it over?

You four walked out of the cave, and over towards the boat you and Elizabeth came in.

"We should return to the Dauntless?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." Will says and Elizabeth turns away; hurt. You rolled your eyes, he found out?

Jack swaggered his drunken walk over to Will, "If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it. Now if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship." Jack said. Blowing everything off, this must have been normal to him—all this danger and death.

All for of you got into the boat; it was a little cramped, but nothing that was a problem. You four was going over to Elizabeht's mens' boat; the Pearl left with no hope.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth said, feeling the harshness of being left for dead.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack said; no negative emotion in his voice.

You closed your eyes; why were you still here! The big plot was over, right? You should be glowing or something, returning back to your body. You opened your eyes only to feel that tears were starting to form; yes, you know you were being a baby, but you were tired of being strong; tired of being optimistic—you were dead—and you'd never see your family again, no more holiday's, no more birth day's—hell, no career, family, or anything!! You jumped as you felt something cold on your shoulder, then you felt a grip that was trembling. You looked up to see Jack touching your shoulder, Will and Elizabeth looked at you strangely; almost frighten.

"C…" Jack balked; he then turned back to Will and Elizabeth; who both returned his gaze. "-come on lass." Jack said, his voice frim, he turned his head from you, but lifted you up and out of the boat. You looked at them confused, what happened? Why were they all avoiding your gaze?

You didn't have time to ask as the guards came rushing down the stairs; once again pointing their guns at you and Jack.

---

"Jack Sparrow , be it known that you have-" An Official started, but Jack cut him off.

"Captain, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jack said exasperatedly.

You rolled your eyes, would he give it up?! You two where about to be lenched! No, cancel that; he was going to be lenched; you were going to be set on fire, joy!

"—for your willful commission of crimes against the crown." The Official professionally ignored him, and continued on, "Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling," The man listed "impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of Englan-" The man continued. Your eyes widen at the list, what things did Jack do?!

Jack smiled, as if he was proud."Oh, yes." He said, and looked over at the executioner who glares at him.

"-sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness." Your head lolled back, holy hell, would someone just light your arse on fire!! "-And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." The man finally finished.

The man walked from Jack's side and over towards you. "Witch, be it known that you have-" You sighed in frustration and ignored the man, you looked over to see Jack getting the noose placed over his neck; luck for him—you were already tided to the stick, wood branches at your feet and everything.

You heard the guy stop talking, and then a drum roll; as this happened, you smelt a foul smell and opened your eyes to see some of the executioners through buckets of what you suspected to be gasoline. Your heart started to beat fast; you were going to die—again! And this time you were going to see it coming. You looked over to see them ready to pull Jack's lever; you felt a tug at your head as you saw what looked to be sheep clippers; they were going to pull your hair out!

You screamed as the pulled Jack's lever; you heard a thump and the pressure on your hair were released. You opened your eyes to see Jack floating; you looked to see he was balancing on a sword. You looked up to see your executioners were distracted. You look of to the side to see Will fight to the gallows and cuts Jack free; Jack pulls out his sword and cuts you free, he then toss you over his shoulder and then he and Will fights all the way up to a tower. Up at the tower—with you screaming for dear life—you all are then cornered by Norrington's men.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt, but not from you." Norrington says; you couldn't see him since you were flung over Jacks shoulder like a caveman with a dead animal.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" You heard Elizabeth's father, he must have came up there; you could only get a few glimpse as Jack swerved to check the circle of guards.

"And a good man." You hear Will say, you feel Jack shift. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Will said morally; you were waiting for the crowed to 'awe'; curse him for being so perfect!

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington began.

"It's right here, between you and Jack." Will stood his ground.

You heard footsteps, "As is mine." It was Elizabeth!

"Elizabeth!" You heard her father cry out, "Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" You heard him shout. The weapons must have been lowered, because Jack finally placed you down; but a light grip around your waste showed that he was ready to flip you back on his shoulder if something bad happened.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked; he respectfully didn't insult. Poor guy, he looked really hurt.

"It is." She said, limiting her words once again; so this was a one sided love, and not an arranged marriage—you actually felt sorry for him.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack suddenly started, he turned to Governor Swann "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?" He then turned to Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." He winked, you rolled your eyes, "Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." Jack said with false pitty, as if she was hitting on him. "Will…" Jack paused as everyone stared at him "…nice hat. Men! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you-" You screeched as Jack flips back and pulls you with him.

You both slam into the water, at first you've no idea what happened, but then your lungs started to burn; you looked around to see you were under water. You looked up to see Jack swimming to the top; you clutched at his boot and tugged it. He looked down to see you and rolled his eyes; swimming back down he wrapped his arm around your waist to swim with you—making sure to get a nice feel of your goods while he swims to the top.

Breaking the water, a rope is than thrown over where you two are pulled up and over the ship. "I thought you were supposed to keep to the code." Jack asked, dropping you roughly on deck.

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines." Gibbs said, and you sputter on the deck. Gibbs then helps Jack up.

Cotton comes and hands Jack his hat. "Thank you." Jack said.

"Captain Sparrow." Anamaria comes down and puts his coat around his shoulders, "the Black Pearl is yours." She said and saluted.

Jack walks up to the wheel and looks around fondly. "On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces!" He started ordering everyone "Now...bring me that horizon." Jack adds, he hums and takes out his compass. "And really bad eggs. Drink up, me 'arties yo ho…" He mumbles to himself. Great, he was serious.

"Wait, wait, wait." You started, you were so confused, and where were you going now? "What are you doing? Why'd you drag me here? Did you-d-did you just kidnap me?!" You asked, you were starting to get frustrated. Jack looked up then down there at you.

"Uh, is there a problem?" He asked, as if you were one of the crew.

"Yes, yes there is." You said back up to him. He sighed and turned; you knew he was rolling his eyes.

He grabbed Gibb who was aimlessly walking, making sure the pirates were in order. He mumbled something to him. "Go into the Captain's quarters!" He shouted down, even though you could hear him perfectly fine. Some of the men stopped to stare, others howled or whistled.

"I think not!" You shouted back, go into _his_ quarter, what do he take you for, an idiot?

Last time you went into the Captain's room, you were tide to the then turned back to Gibbs, they mumbled something, and Gibbs gave him the father point; but took the wheel anyways. Jack then bounded down the stairs towards you. You gasped and went to turn but he grabbed you; you felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Don't fight it luv, it's natural. Nothing to be embarrassed about!" Jack said, getting louder as more of the crew stopped to stare. He then got close to your ear, "Don't worry, I wan't it as much as you do." If he was trying to whisper, he was doing a horrible job. The crew whistles and made obscene gestures.

You rolled your eyes as he pushed you into his quarters. You blinked and looked around to see all the junk that littered it. He was defiantly messier than the sailors; while their captain's room was kept, clean, and shiny; his had paper and rum bottles coating everything. You heard the click of a lock and turned to see Jack turned towards you. You were slightly convince that he wouldn't do anything, but you weren't too sure anymore. He sauntered towards you and you stumbled back, making sure to avoid falling on his huge bed. You backed up more until you were against the wall; Jack kept coming, you cursed under your breath as you notice you were locked in.

You closed your eyes.

**44****:** Slap him; every girl's inbred weapon! (go to the numbers 44)

**45****:** Punch him; you're not going down like this! (go to the numbers 45)

**46****:** Bit him; your teeth are pretty sharp. (go to the numbers 46)

**47****:** Knee him; every boy's weakness! (go to the numbers 47)

**48****:** Cringe; he's too strong…(go to the numbers 48)

**49****:** Tremor; there's nothing you can do… (go to the numbers 49)

**50****:** Stare in shock; he wouldn't…?(go to the numbers 50)

**50.50.50Stare in shock50.50.50**

You stare in shock; he wouldn't do anything to you, would he? He reached out towards you and you stiffened. You heard a creak and then a familiar clink, you felt something slick slid past your cheek; it was a bottle of rum! Your heart stop beating as you realized he was only getting his rum.

"Wut?" He asked, using his teeth to pull out the cork. "You act as if I were about to ravish ya." He smirked, but covered it with the neck of his rum to his lips.

"Well tell me when you want 'rum' next time." You shook the jitters off; he was doing all this on purpose. He smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to him. (go to the words **Optimistic**)*

**48.48.48Cringe48.48.48**

You cringe; he's too strong to fight off. He reached out towards you and you nearly had a heart attack. You heard a creak and then a familiar clink, you felt something slick slid past your cheek; it was a bottle of rum! Your face flushed as you realized he was only getting his rum.

"Wut?" He asked, using his teeth to pull out the cork. "You act as if I were about to ravish ya." He smirked, but covered it with the neck of his rum to his lips.

"Oh god…" You steadied your heart; he was doing all this on purpose. He smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to him. (go to the words **Optimistic**)*

**49.49.49Tremor49.49.49**

You felt yourself tremor; there was nothing you could do. He did this before; and he over powered you that time. He reached out towards you and you closed your eyes softly; accepting whatever was about to happen. You heard a creak and then a familiar clink, you felt something slick slid past your cheek; it was a bottle of rum! You blinked as you realized he was only getting his rum.

"Wut?" He asked, using his teeth to pull out the cork. "You act as if I were about to ravish ya." He smirked, but covered it with the neck of his rum to his lips.

"Do you do this to everyone?" You shook your head; he was doing all this on purpose. He smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to him. (go to the words **Optimistic**)*

**44.44.44Slap him44.44.44**

Your breathing quicken as he got closer; on instinct, you lifted your hand to slap him. He grabbed it; you panicked. He reached out towards you and you closed your eyes tightly; accepting whatever was about to happen. You heard a creak and then a familiar clink, you felt something slick slid past your cheek; it was a bottle of rum! You silently gasped as you realized he was only getting his rum.

"Wut?" He asked, using his teeth to pull out the cork. "You act as if I were about to ravish ya." He smirked, but covered it with the neck of his rum to his lips.

"Nice job at making me think other wise!" You shouted; he was doing all this on purpose. He smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to him. (go to the words **Optimistic**)*

**46.46.46Bit him46.46.46**

Your panic as he got closer; in adrenaline, you snapped him. He grabbed your face with one hand; you blinked. He reached out towards you and you closed your eye; heart racing. You heard a creak and then a familiar clink, you felt something slick slid past your cheek; it was a bottle of rum! You silently gasped as you realized he was only getting his rum.

"Wut?" He asked, using his teeth to pull out the cork. "You act as if I were about to ravish ya." He smirked, but covered it with the neck of his rum to his lips.

"Man, you scared me for a second!" You smiled, you felt a high from the fear that rushed through you; he was doing all this on purpose. He smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to him. (go to the words **Optimistic**)*

**45.45.45Punch him45.45.45**

Your eyebrows furrowed as he got closer; in anger, you lifted your fist to punch him. He grabbed your fist; your eyes widden. He reached out towards you and you closed your eyes tightly; cursing under your breath. You heard a creak and then a familiar clink, you felt something slick slid past your cheek; it was a bottle of rum! You silently gasped as you realized he was only getting his rum.

"Wut?" He asked, using his teeth to pull out the cork. "You act as if I were about to ravish ya." He smirked, but covered it with the neck of his rum to his lips.

"Could have fooled me, Jackass!" You seeth; he was doing all this on purpose. He smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to him. (go to the words **Optimistic**)*

**47.47.47Knee him47.47.47**

Your frown deepened as he got closer; in anger, you lifted your knee to hit him were it hurts. He grabbed your knee; your eyes widen. He reached out towards you and you closed your eyes tightly; shaking slightly. You heard a creak and then a familiar clink, you felt something slick slid past your cheek; it was a bottle of rum! You silently gasped as you realized he was only getting his rum.

"Wut?" He asked, using his teeth to pull out the cork. "You act as if I were about to ravish ya." He smirked, but covered it with the neck of his rum to his lips.

"_Why ever would I think that_?!" You shouted sarcastically; he was doing all this on purpose. He smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to him. (go to the words **Optimistic**)* erogenous

**Optimistic**

"Okay… I'm one, who you can say, is _dexterous_ with women; there needs, wants, and solicits." You glared at him, "and of course their vagary." He held up his hands in defense. "I'm even hermetic to their prurience." He must think you're an idiot; talking his 'big words' as if you won't catch on—you weren't some barmaid or his crew!.

"You wouldn't be able to intuit the exigency of a woman if it flagrantly slapping you in the face." You scoffed as his eyes seem to have grown in size; you would have snapped your fingers in his face if you weren't trying to show maturity. He smirk as if he've found a whole new look to you.

"I'll be going now Mr. Sparrow." You said haughtily and stalked towards the door. You looked down to see the door was also a double lock; it seemed that the doors her was not only for protection, but also for captives—such a major fire hazard.

"Looking for something?" Jack jiggled the keys once you turned around. Fully turned; he then pulled on the waist of his pants and dropped the keys into them. "Sit." He smiled shrewdly. You rolled your eyes and sat at the edge; he frowned, but scooted closer to you.

"Women? Your wrong—you? Completely right." He said, staring off into the sky. "I don't understand; first your happy, then angry, sad, sulky, sexy-" He quickly raised his hands again at your glare. "-_shy_, normal, then it all circle around again." He flung his hands about.

"Well, what about you? Huh?" You said, feeling a explosion a ranting coming. "I'm freaken going _crazy_ over your 'death'! You come back and don't even look for me, I could have died—_twice_— you didn't even remember I even existed; I come to tell you I'm alive, and you call me a slut!!" You seethe, almost ripping your hair out in frustration; you were screeching and didn't even know if he understood it.

Jack just stared at you, he then looked off to the side for a second; and then back at you. "What?" He scratched his head.

"I'm sitting, on _your_ ship, telling _your_ crew, to go back for _you_!" You said slowly, poking him. "I find out that _Will_ leaves _you_ for dead, I slap _him_, only to be told that _you_ were trying to kill _him_." You continued.

"You slapped Will?" Jack asked with a smile, looking thoroughly proud. He reached out to hug you but you pushed him away.

"I then find out that _you're_ still a live, and _you_ leave me to _blow up_!" You said crossly. "_Will_ saves me, even though his halfassed plan to save Elizabeth and _you_, I still put my _life_ in _your_ hands, only to have you abase me! You stupid son of a bitch!!" You shouted, you couldn't hold it anymore.

After a few minutes of silence, you sighed and sat down. Jack smiled down at you; idiot, he probably didn't even listen. His smile was contagious though; you felt the tightning of your face as it spread into a smile.

"You slapped Will?" Jack grinned from ear to ear; you chuckled as your eyes watered. What did he have against Will? Other than the whole left for dead thing.

" Crazy, angry, happy—and now your crying." Jack rolled his.

He placed his hand on top of your head; he then caressed a few strands, trailing down the side of your face; there he stopped to rub your cheek. You turned to look at him as his thumb circled around your plumped flesh. You gazed up at him as he looked down at you; you began to really check him out—he looked a lot older than you…! You didn't care did you? Oddly attractive; not only physically, but mentally, spiritually! Maybe you're attracted to bad news bears, but you felt it was something more than bad boys, something that only he could pull off.

You came back to reality when you felt his thumb rub against your bottom lip; you blushed, his thumb was calloused, but you couldn't help but think how amazing it felt. Jack's soft smirk was gone as he followed your reaction; you pushed your lips out each time he traced it—his eyes widen slightly as he followed your lips; the clouded over with an emotion you've yet to truly see, yet always seemed to be in his eyes at time like this. Your eye began to water; did he like you? This was all a dream, when you wake up, he'd be gone, left in the back of your mind—life forbid you forget all this when you wake up. Jack eyes cleared they left your lips. He then rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.

"Witches…" He mumbled. You rubbed your eyes and blinked; what? He still thought you were a witch?

"What?" You asked bitterly. "I'm not a witch, okay!" You scowled.

"I said 'bit'…-" he paused, "Okay." He smiled; you shook your head and stood, very childish. "What's with the mood swings? Aunt Maryjane coming to visit?" He asked, standing up with you.

You gawked, what does he know? Hm…? It might have been a month, but you didn't feel mood swing-ish; just home sick. You hope you wouldn't be like this when you moved out—but when you moved out, every one you knew wouldn't think you were dead.

"I wanna go home…" You mumbled, hugging yourself, your mother was overly protective and your father was already trying to cope with his crappy job and its crappy paycheck.

"Tell me where you live luv, and I'll take you." Jack said behind you softly.

"237 years into the future and half past crazy; if sanity comes, you went too far." You grumbled, slumping back onto his bed.

"Well we're half past crazy alright; 237 years into the future is the tricky part." He said, sitting back down with you.

"You don't understand, this isn't really!" You stood back up; Jack rolled his eyes at your nervous movement, and stayed seated. "This isn't real! I'm not here; _this_ isn't not real, this _ship_ isn't real, _your not __**real**_!!" You shouted, Jack didn't seemed phased, he just quietly listen. "None, of this, is real." You said grimly.

Jack stood and placed a arm around your waist, he then cupped your face with his other hand, playing with the small hair at the lining of your neck.

"It's all as real as you make it luv."

* * *

**Author's note:** Don't lie to me now, I know you all seen that coming; if not in the beginning, then when you started chanting how 'real' things were. XD

I'm soooo~ happy at how many people like this story; most reviews I've gotten **ever** (I can't really brag though, since this is like, my third fic: completely different then the other fics)

*Yeah, a little dookie, but it was kind of a last hoorah thing. That one part was so long; it finished the story! But I couldn't find an appropriate cut in earlier enough.

**Warning, HUGE rant coming up.**

Also, can I rant a little (Reader: My god woman, the first one _wasn't_ ranting?!) Yeah, yeah; but this one is an actually rant, pointers for people who makes a POTC fic. (or really _any_ fanfic for that matter) I don't know if you've ever experienced it, or if you've even created one; but have you have read a POTC fic and Will and Elizabeth were like the Ugly Stepsisters? Now don't get me wrong, they're not my favorite (don't get me wrong there either, Orlando is pretty hot [and not just the state, if ya know what I mean *lewd old man laugh*]) But yeah, I understand you hate Will for being a wuss and trying to kill jack; and you hate Elizabeth for being a tramp and trying to kill Jack—_But please_, **don't show that you hate them in your writing**.

Elizabeth is supposed to be the bold(yet prissy) lady who is torn between fighting for what's right, or looking pretty. Not the slutty whore who screech and throw herself on Jack then cry when Jack 'rejected' her—one Jack rejects _no one_; hell, if she has a hole; he'll have her. And Will isn't the screechy girl whores always getting punched in the face or dissed by Jack; yeah Jack has kicked Will in the nuts a few times (rhetorically speaking of course) but Will does get Jack back sometimes too. So, think of them as equals; Jacks really intelligent, but he's horrible at fighting (not really, but he snake his way out then kill) Will's a great fight, and a builder, but he's not the best at puzzles (he's smart too, but he's naïve)

Only have your character _favor_ one or the other, not the writer. Oh, and please don't make them evil, for _Christ sakes people_ (you make me curse) Will and Elizabeth are not evil!! They tried to kill Jack because they thought it would rid them of the trouble; they're selfish yes, it was smart or the right thing to do; yes, yes. But evil; they are not. Just confused citizens who were bread to hate pirates.

Oh, and another thing; for the people who make Will parings with their Oc—get a back bone! Don't just _poof_ Elizabeth out of the picture, don't twist the story to where she fell for someone else or Will liked your character first. If your gonna take someones man, I want to read a little spit and blood! Fight for him damn it; don't just say "Uh… Elizabeth was never born." And for gods sake don't kill her, that is the cheapest shot at winning over in a love triangle. ( actually, let me curb that some; if you think you have a great story line with offing Elizabeth, then go for it, but I still think that it's just and easy way of getting Will single) I want some creativeness, I want to read a cat fight, Elizabeth and the Oc going head to head for Will's love—hey, have the Oc not even care for Will, but he falls for her (Trick! That could be a mary-sue, unless your skilled ;D)

Now, I'm not going tp lie, I don't read Will stories/ I only read Oc stories, that have the characters I like in them (Jack for example) But other fanfics I read does the same thing I've just listed (yes, sadly mostly all of the guys I like have a love interest) but it irks me to see a story when a character 'disappear' or _**dies**_ so the Oc can move in—annoying really.

Okay, not I've just may of hit a nerve with somepeople, (or shone some light?) I'm not saying I'm god of judging, and I'm not say that your story suck if it has some (or all—wowza) of thoes up their; I've read stories that had those things (why do you think I know this stuff =3) And their story was still great! But it just annoyed me some. I hope I didn't stir up some huge hate mail, but that's how I feel. And trust me, I read and review stories to, so my oppenion is just that of another reviewers. **Maga huge rant over** _reading is fun~Jiffie_


End file.
